The Lion King III: The Returning Evil
by PrionsaAgusBradacha
Summary: The birth of Kovu and Kiara's first son results in the death of two lions, leaving two cubs behind. As their lives unfold, the small glimmer of hope left flickers out as relationships will break and form, accusations will be thrown and blood will spill.
1. Chapter I: How it began

**Chapter I**

The sun slowly arose to the pride lands once more. The slow, burning orange gracefully lifted to present its gifts to the earth; light. Light and warmth. The sun's warmth would often feel like the warmth of a loving nuzzle whereas other times it could feel like the unbearable overheating sweat dripping from the body.

The light gradually beaconed over the pride lands more and flowed through, creating an orangey pre – morning glow, before lighting up a large rock.  
This large stone had an open spaced comfortable cavern directly in its centre where a pride of lions resided. The rock held up a long summit that stretched out where many leaders had stood tall, and a much smaller but wider and higher summit that was only accessible by a crumbling ramp.  
It was none other than Pride rock.

The rock was showing signs of age with the moss sitting on the sides and the erosion of the ramp leading to the upper summit, however no one could deny it's beauty. It had been hit with lightning and pelted with rains, hails and the movement of the tectonic plates meant it gradually changed positions from left to right. It had also seen many different lions; Good and evil. But it still stood strong and home to the king. Which is where the story begins. Right under the roof of the cavern.

A small glimmer of light quickly escaped into the cave and shined on a lioness' eye, which flickered a few times before opening to see the light flooding through the cave. The drowsy lioness stood up. There was something graceful about her, just something. As she extended her body back in a stretch, yawned loudly and groaned slightly, she opened her eyes once more. Her eyes were a softly coloured brown that had an adventurous look to them. Next; her fur. A golden tanned with a white covered underbelly. Her pink nose stuck out the most from her face.  
It was Kiara, the daughter of the current king Simba.  
She nudged the black Lion next to her.

This lion was well built, with a friendly essence to him. Brown fur coat with a lighter brown underbelly and a darker brown mane. His eyes slowly, but reluctantly opened. Strong green that glistened ever so slightly. A vertical scar he had received years ago still haunted his left eye however, and would give any passers by the wrong impression after the stories of what a lion with a scar was like. When he stood up, the lion stretched as well looking like he had only just regained consciousness due to the recent lack of sleep.  
It was Kovu, the adopted son of Scar.  
He yawned almost in a roar and followed his mate into the more than welcoming outside.

The light had sent an orange blanket of warm morning light that covered the lands. The trees began regenerating their shadows and the summer breeze brushed up against the mix of yellow and green, long and short grass. The grass swayed peacefully back and forth as surrounding animals of the Pridelands left their dreams.

"Isn't it pretty?" Kiara yawned.  
"Yeah." Kovu chuckled in response.

Today was the three year anniversary of the demise of Zira, and the reunification of the prides. Though it was for the best, Kovu still couldn't comprehend why he did nothing to at least attempt to save his adopted mother. Both prides had found it difficult to live peacefully in the same cavern, but they knew they had to do it. Most of the lionesses from Simba's pride secretly never forgave the ex outlanders for their brutal attack. Darkness had occasionally returned to the lionesses and sometimes even _Kovu. _Though he didn't acknowledge it, he tried not to.  
Two and a half years ago all signs of darkness and evil subsided when Simba exiled any lioness still showing signs of darkness, this meant half of the ex outlanders departed. Kovu had noticed the evil about that time but decided to keep it to himself, he knew it would have passed.

All the familiar lions continued to reside at Pride Rock, however one lioness about a year ago moved away; Vitani. She took the choice to live in a damp, small hidden cavern that was half – buried underground that had been found vacant in another part of the pride lands with highly close proximity to the outlands. Mostly because even though she was the first to turn against her insane mother, she still felt a strange attachment to her and the outlands that she couldn't let go of. For her this meant she couldn't live with pacifists, she just couldn't. Vitani had also taken time, sometimes even a lot longer, to forget the teachings of evil and join as one. Evil had been the only thing that she had learnt her entire life. However she still cared for her younger adopted brother, not showing it ever, but she did. The fact that she had taken the decision to move away from the pride to live alone meant she wasn't exactly, 'trusted' by any of the pridelanders purely because of the possibility that she was planning their downfall and that her teachings had remained.

Kiara slumped down in a sit and smiled, closing her eyes tightly and feeling the fresh breeze of the new day on her face. Kovu glanced down at his mate, weakly smiled and as he sat down too, he could automatically feel the breeze flow through his elegant mane. This was too relaxing. It was the most relaxation they had gotten in ages. They snuggled in together and stayed in their embrace for a period of time. After a prolonged sigh from the princess of the pridelands she looked up at her mate.  
"Thirsty?" She questioned still drowsy.

Kovu nodded.  
Kiara gave Kovu a playful wink as she sprung up, stretched her hindlegs, and gave a grin to her mate. Kovu chuckled and smirked as he stood from his relaxation and knew what was coming next. Kiara moved in closer to Kovu, into his ear and began to whisper.

"I'll give you a ten second head start."  
"I don't need it this time." Kovu bluffed.

He suddenly dashed away and Kiara laughed before she cheated when counting backwards.

"10...9...6, 2, 1!"

Knowing that he had been cheated, Kovu attempted to increase his speed by galloping, which only tired him out more. Within seconds, strangely he could feel his mates paws clawing away at his hindlegs, attempting to trip him up which he eventually did. Kiara laughed as she sprinted ahead. Kovu sighed, struggled up and dashed in a sprint.

()0()0()

Back over at Pride Rock, a strong, large lion emerged from the shadowy depths of the cavern slowly and squinting when the light reached his brown eyes. The lion also had a strong golden coloured fur coat that was greying slightly, a now dusty underbelly and a greying reddish burgundy mane. The mane was enormous and still flowed through the wind.  
It was Simba, the son of the late King Mufasa.

King Simba groaned in a yawn and plodded sleepily towards the tip of the lower summit, where he slumped down and stared into the pridelands. His heart was warming as he watched the much younger lions play and laugh in the long grass. As he sighed another older lioness stepped out into the yellowy sunlight. Her blue eyes twinkled like a graceful shooting star and reflected off of them was her mate. Her fur coat was a pale cream and a white underbelly, the coat was unintentionally showing its age, but the presence of elegance entwined in the lioness subsided this.  
It was Nala.

The queen sat beside the king as they moved in closer and watched their daughter with pride. They hadn't shared an intimate moment for quite some time, and today just _had _to be about relaxation.

"Can you believe it?" Nala sighed.  
"Believe what?" Simba replied.  
"We're all _finally _at peace. I still can't believe it!"

They shared a quick and intimate nuzzle. The nuzzle spoke to them internally; this was it. No more worries. As the two lions finished Simba's happiness drew to a sudden close when he noticed something in the sky flickering.  
The fact that he continued to stare at the strange star in the sky that was visible during light hours not only confused the king but also frightened him a little. The light wouldn't go away when he flickered his eyes open and shut and for some reason which Simba just couldn't describe, it felt like an _omen_.

He continued to stare at the unidentified star like glisten, other things became a blur, his eyes squinted, before closing them tightly to a point where his eyelids moistened and reopened them. The 'omen' had gone; but his cautious emotion surrounded him. Nala said nothing to him, not noticing his slight distress, and began to walk to the watering hole. Simba trying to ignore his worry followed his mate to the water; perhaps it was all in his half – asleep head.

As they arrived Simba was startled when Kiara was pulled suddenly into the water by Kovu. Thunderous laughters came from the two lions as memories of their jungle romance flooded back. Kiara, after a brief pause fumbled out of the water, gasping for breath and laughing at the same time and shook the cold morning water off of herself, hitting almost everything around her with cold droplets. Kovu hopped out, spat water from his muzzle and relinquished the water from his body as well. Simba and Nala stood together, dripping from cold droplets of water, feeling the drops slide slowly down their bodies.

"Do you mind?" Simba chuckled. Kovu was having a blast; he just never wanted his joyous sensation he had felt only a few times in his life to end. Kiara, still soaking and exhausted sat down to catch her breath, where she was then startled by her mate nuzzling her. The purrs of pleasure as they nuzzled relaxed both lions even more. Every minute that Kovu and Kiara nuzzled had added more trust to their relationship. Kovu slowly pulled away and without warning playfully pushed his mate to the floor. She gasped as she fell, glanced up and caught a glimpse of Kovu sprinting away.

"There's your 10 second head start!" Kiara shouted after him. Pulling herself up, she sprinted after him, giggling as she did. By now, Simba and Nala both had their tongues rippling the smooth surface of the water as they took long extended drinks of water. Once Simba had finished, he swallowed the water and sighed, but cut it off when he saw the strange 'omen' star again. It was brighter and bigger than before, so much that it was reflected in his eyes.

"Nala," Simba spoke up, '_Nala!'  
'_What?' Nala yawned.  
"Look to the sky and can you see a light?"  
"That would be the sun Simba. I told you before, that's a burning ball of gas that..."  
"No! I know that. But away from the sun, can you see a glimmering light?"

Nala sighed and looked in the sky and saw nothing but blue and the morning sun beaming down on them. Simba pressed his paw against her face and pushed it in the direction he was peering.

"I can only see the yellow gas ball, no creepy star."  
Simba looked to Nala.  
"Hmm?" He said.  
"I can't see anything. Why, did you worry about it?"  
Simba sighed. "No, no reason really." Nala gave him a sneer as she nuzzled him for a few moments in comfort.  
"You do make me laugh sometimes."

Nala and Simba continued to nuzzle lovingly, remembering their first dip in a lake. As Nala nuzzled Simba under his chin, Simba looked to the sky once more, looking out for the what he thought was a warning star. Whatever Nala said, he still didn't trust that glimmer of light in the sky. It was natural instinct for him now, he worried about every small thing he saw. It was only because he wanted to be recognised as one of the greatest kings of all; just like his father. His brown eyes reflected the sun and flickered at the light. He turned his attention back to his mate, pulling away from their nuzzle.  
"I have to do something." Simba said.

Nala nodded her head understandingly. Taking the hint, she stood up gracefully and sleepily walked back to Pride Rock for a quick snooze. Simba walked around the side of the watering hole where he and his father would always sit and get a drink in the morning, bent down and extended his tongue in the water. Drinking the soothing water sent Simba back to a simpler time. He remembered drinking while looking at his fathers reflection to the side of him, almost ten times bigger than him. Simba always looked up to his father with pride and optimism. But every time he did something haunted his memory; how much he trusted Scar. The four words that his uncle Scar had uttered all those years ago still coldly replayed in his mind:

_"It's our little secret." _  
The fact that Simba allowed his trust to be placed on his uncle, even though when Mufasa told him not to, could still break Simba's strong heart. That black lion was far too cunning. His presence could be felt even when he wasn't around, those constantly unsheathed claws ticking along the ground was still audible in the lionesses mind, some never being able to forgive themselves for witnessing the most heartless king's reign. Attempting to mix hyena's and lions was _never _going to be a good idea, one of the main reasons the puny pack of hyena's escaped while they had the chance.

After Simba had finished remembering the past, he lifted from the water, swallowed what was in his mouth and belched loudly. He chuckled remembering the first time he met his best friends; Timon and Pumbaa. Being brought up by an outcast meerkat and warthog was still unbelievable to the king. How they managed to raise him was entirely beyond Simba, something he couldn't describe, nor question. That's how it happened, that's how it will always remain.

Simba stood from his prolonged drink and looked to the skies.  
"Father," He started. "If something is to happen and I die...protect my family."

A gust of wind that flew through Simba's mane startled him slightly but strangely; he could feel his own father's presence in the winds.

()0()0()

The afternoon scurried along quickly that day, no one had really taken notice of the importance of the day. It just felt normal, unlike it was three years ago. Most animals had actually forgotten the relevance of today's important meanings...  
Kovu lay alone, soaking up the warm and gleaming afternoon sun trying to forget about his future stressors and duties he was going to have to pick up in very little time. He was snoozing while lying on his back, trying to think of happier things than being a weak king he thought he was going to be. Just as the thought occurred to him Kovu realised that he hadn't checked on his adopted sister for over a week and a half. Groaning, he flopped onto his right side and proceeded to stand. He stretched longways and then his hindleg's stretched. He knew that because of her condition that Kovu was obliged to enthuse to her the importance of the reunification.

Kovu proceeded to walk slowly and calmly to the small, uncomfortable cave in which Vitani resided. When he arrived an awkward silence loomed down as he gulped, exhaled and proceeded in. When he walked in all of the natural light was evacuated leaving a dim glow making surroundings barely visible. Inside the cave was pathetically puny and extremely damp. Even during the heat of the afternoon the cave was a chilling frozen, and a few droplets of water dangled from the roof of the small cavern, not all of them dripping. Whenever Kovu entered the cave not only did it give him a chill it gave him a happy memory of when Kovu and Vitani would play in here.

No one was in.  
"What do you want?" A voice boomed that echoed in the cave. It startled Kovu.  
"I just wanted to check up on you, that's all." He replied.  
"Well, I'm fine! So you can go." The familiar voice retorted. Kovu turned around.  
The lioness at the opening was a direct halfway between fat and skinny, and her fur was a dusty golden with a faded creamy underbelly. Atop her head she also had a tuft of fur. Her face was very rounded and sharp at the same time, with dark circles around each eye. Her eyes were a soft blue but the look in her eye suggested what the colour didn't.

It was Vitani, the blood daughter of Scar.  
"It's gross here." Kovu responded. "Its dark and damp, why would you _want _to live here? The rest of us are fine now, I just don't understand it."  
"I can't live with you," Vitani decisively suggested. "It's already too difficult now I can't –"  
"Look I'll help you! I can't stand to see you all locked away in here. It just hurts me."  
"I should be the one hurt, Kovu, not you I can assure you."  
"Mother's death was three years ago now, Vitani. We all hurt."  
"It wasn't just that, remember who _else_ died that week? Your _brother?_"  
"I know that, we just have to get over things."

Vitani sat abruptly.  
"I don't want to forget where I'm from. Don't you miss those summer days where we would just play and be _ourselves? _Not what mother wanted us to be?"  
Kovu sighed.  
"I do miss that. At times I sometimes even think I deserve all this. But look, Vitani, we just need to move on with our lives. It's not gonna stop for us."  
"You mean _me._"  
"What?"

"What your telling me your still blind? You can't see it? Life stopped for you and sorted itself out, not for _me. _You have everything. Everything. What do I have? An attachment to outlanders and a cave."  
"You have me..."  
"Oh aren't _I _lucky?"  
"You have me." Kovu repeated. "Someone who has and still does care for you. If you need help; I've been offering it for two years now, you just don't want it. Do you realise what your giving up?"  
"A life in a lie?"  
"No. Your giving up a life of luxury. I love living where I do now, I _know _you would to. At least come to pride rock with me now, I _want_to help you, Vitani. You're my sister. Please."

Vitani stared at Kovu giving her a warm, welcoming and much deserved smile for a few minutes before sighing and lowering her head.  
"…Okay. Just for you."

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

**Woop started again :D hehe**


	2. Chapter II: Visions signs decisions

**Chapter II**

_Vitani stared at Kovu giving her a warm, welcoming and much deserved smile for a few minutes before sighing and lowering her head.  
"…Okay. Just for you."_

Kovu's smile increased in diameter and he lead his sister out. She reluctantly stood up and plodded behind him, she didn't want to do this.  
As they were strolling to Pride Rock, Vitani could feel a strange sensation welling up in her belly. It was definitely _not _the zebra she had for dinner last night. The sensation she tried to suppress didn't pass and grew in it's strength and soon enough her vicious mothers presence could be felt inside her. It was almost like Zira was dictating her from beyond the grave, telling her _'Now is your chance! Kill them all!' _But she knew that it would be a wrong decision, she was the second to turn on her vicious mother. She could feel buds of sweat appearing on her forehead as her brother looked back and continued walking.  
Vitani flung her head up and looked to the sky to see clouds covering the pride lands. Her strange sensation grew worse. She had no choice, she was going to have to get out of there. As they got closer she almost started sobbing. Even her thoughts were instructing her to slaughter all of them. If she didn't get away now, she just might of. Her claws slid from her pawfingers. Vitani was now convinced that her mother was sending her messages to kill them. She was still an outlander at heart, she knew it.

When they arrived, Vitani couldn't stay. Before they walked up the right side ramp she spoke. "Kovu, I have a strange feeling."

Kovu turned.  
"What?" He questioned.  
"I can't go. I can't do it."  
"Why?"  
"_Because! _You'll just think I'm stupid."  
"I won't think that."  
"Yes you will."  
"No I won't."  
"Yes! You will!"  
"I won't..."  
"You _will_!"  
"For crying out loud Vitani, just tell me what's wrong!"  
"Mothers, inside me!" She blurted out.

Kovu sneered.  
"Wha-"  
"It sounds silly but, how can I explain it? I'm being told to kill you all. I feel her presence, haunting me. If I harm any of you then not only will I live with the guilt I will be sent back to the vicious outlands. I hated it before, I don't want to hate living there again." She was beginning to panic.  
"Look, Vitani, I-I just want to help you..."  
Kovu was interrupted.  
"I don't want your help!"  
Kovu gawked, shocked, at his elder sister. He couldn't begin to fathom what she had uttered. Vitani sighed and cleared some sweat, attempting to calm herself down trying not to make a scene.

"I, what I mean is I would rather go on living like this, the way I am now. Please understand. Please just let me go home. Please…I don't want to hurt any of you, Truly...I don't."

Kovu inhaled, stared at his breaking down sister, thought for a second then exhaled.  
"Okay," he said, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kiara stepped out of Pride Rock to watch Vitani walking away followed by a prolonged sigh from her mate. Something inside Kiara always told her; there was something about Kovu and Vitani that meant they couldn't be trusted alone. She couldn't trust the one she loved _alone. _She knew that Kovu was coming along nicely on his recovery, but Vitani, not as smoothly. Vitani since the war had always been a bit...confused. She didn't know if she followed Scar still or if she was a pridelander.  
It had taken Kovu 3 years to stop feeling overly - controlled compared to through his childhood where he was utterly tortured. Despite this Kiara was determined not to give up on either of them. She loved Kovu too much to cave at such a stage like this.

With a worried exhale, she stepped down the ramp and plodded over to her mate.  
"Everything okay? She questioned.  
"No. I'm, concerned about Vitani. This isn't like her. I think she is still an, an outlander." Kovu cut off his speech; he couldn't quite believe he could utter something like that. The idea of there still being outlanders gave him the feeling that he was a traitor. He needed time to think. There was too much going on. Before he could walk off Kiara stopped him.

"Anything more than that?" She softly whispered. Kovu really enjoyed the sound of Kiara's understanding voice.

"What am I gonna do?" Kovu started. "How am I going to be able to take care of Vitani and at the same time if we have a cub look after them too, and when Simba's gone be king as well? Can you imagine what could happen?" Kovu sighed. Time to come clean. "Recently Kiara, I have-I have..."  
"Go on."  
"Have you ever heard of the phrase '_premonition?'_ You know, weird visions some lions claim to get over strange occurrences.'  
'Yes...'  
'I think, I only _think _though, I have had a few. It's so weird, I go all blurry, and then...and then I just see horrible, _horrible _things. I'm actually quite frightened Kiara..."

"Stop!" Kiara yelled in interruption. "Vitani can look after herself. She's fine. Even if she isn't, we will work through it. We've done it before, we'll do it again. We haven't decided if we want a cub yet, I mean, don't get me wrong, I do want a cub but we don't know when we want one. It could be a while." She nuzzled him comfortingly. "Plus my father still has much to teach you. You have only had about, what, 10 lessons? Trust me, it's a lot easier to remember than you think. Even if you forget, I'll be here to help you! Don't worry, Kovu. Everything's going to be just fine. Everything in the near future will be safe, okay and fine. I promise you from the bottom of my heart, we'll work through it."  
Kovu stared into the one he loved worryingly. He didn't want to admit it, but he could see the derailment coming. It was going to happen, he could sense it. They continued to nuzzle for a minute before Kiara pulled away in realisation.

"Shoot! I have a hunting lesson with mother, speak to you later!"  
Kovu smiled with a fake smile before returning to his thoughts. He couldn't understand anything at the moment. He remained seated in the grass before catching sight of a large flock of birds soaring across the skies. He grinned strongly as he stood up and began to playfully chase the birds, returning to his cub – hood for just a brief moment. It was undeniably fun.

Once Vitani had returned to her damp cavern she sighed, sat down and unsheathed one of her claws. She then put it against the wall and began to inscribe. This wasn't the first time she had inscribed on the wall, previously, she had drawn two lions falling off of midway gorge, leaving their two cubs behind, a burning forest with a lion surrounded by flames, a lion knocked out and drowning in outland lake, fire surrounding Pride Rock, Pride Rock collapsing and hyenas.

There was no explanation whatsoever for inscribing things into the wall however she too had been having premonitions of terrible things, terrible,_ terrible _things. Almost like Kovu, she could sense that the derailment was approaching. The only problem the two lions had was, when? When would this problem happen? Would it even happen?

Vitani lay on her underbelly, rested her head on her paws and reassessed the situation. Her head was facing the exit of her cave, staring out into the gleaming sun that beamed down powerfully and gracefully all the same. Her first thought obviously was that this was all in her head and none of this existed. Was this just a dream? How could it be, the presence of her mother's beating heart she could still feel. The wind picked up in speed slightly and the roof of the damp cavern relinquished three drops of water that splashed directly on Vitani's back, startling the young lioness and causing her to shiver. She made no move to wipe off the droplets that slowly slid down her grey fur, leaving a trail of dampness past it. The lioness shivered once more shutting her eyes tightly.

The second theory that she came up with: her cruel father could be setting a devious plan, but bypassed this idea straight away. She remembered watching her father fall to his death, it was impossible that he was still around.

As Vitani remembered her father her mind slowly drifted off to her own cub hood, back to when she had a friend; Kopa. Kopa was Simba and Nala's first child. He had wandered off one sunny day to the outlands where he was ridiculed by one Nuka and immediately befriended by the young Vitani. They would meet in secret, knowing their worlds couldn't collide. At a young age Vitani had experienced what it felt like to be in love, but then only to have it taken away when her mother committed her cruel act and made King Simba doubly sure they were to stay a separate pride to the pridelanders. She had never forgiven her mother for that. From that day on she regretted rejecting Simba's offering to stay with the pridelanders and be brought up in a life of luxury.  
The only thing that Vitani cared for that day on was her adopted brother; Kovu. She made sure that he had a friend when he needed one, even if she felt alone he was the first cub she turned to. Of course that was the case until Kovu's training intensified. He had no free time, nothing but praise and a killer look in his eye. Exactly what Zira had ordered.

()0()0()

The late afternoon was rolling in. Simba had relaxed a little too much today and was paying for it by proceeding with patrolling too late. He was stood next to the watering hole after chasing off two fighting leopards trespassing. Zazu was perched on the bottom of the lion king's neck noting things occurring that Simba didn't see. Simba bent down for a lengthy drink from the watering hole. When he was finished he looked into his reflection.

"How did my father do it?" Simba sighed. "It's unbelievably tiring. I think I need a break."  
"You're merely just facing the stress of recovery from a war." Zazu reassured him.  
"What for three years? I'm pretty sure father didn't need to deal with war aftermath. He wouldn't be proud of me."  
"Of course he is!"  
"Is?"  
"Yes. Remind yourself, he is the great king of the past, watching over you."  
"I suppose your right..."  
"I am right sire, you are a great king."

Simba smiled warmly and continued to sleepily patrol the pridelands. The thought that his father might not be impressed with his current achievements freaked him out more than ever.

Ten minutes later, he finally finished at the outlands. Simba hadn't noticed them since he was ambushed there; just staring at it gave him the same fear he felt when he was under attack. He remembered sprinting to the dam for his life, climbing up that log wall. It reminded him of how Kovu did nothing, and the fearless act that Kovu took to remind himself that Kovu wasn't a traitor, far from it actually.

Greenery from the pridelands were spreading slowly and giving the outlands a fresher glow, trees had begun to spawn and the outlands was regenerating its beauty. Simba, however, still couldn't see it as the pridelands.

"Zazu, remember to tell everyone that the outlands are still off limits." Simba instructed.  
"But, why sire? They seem to be-"  
"I have my reasons." Simba Interrupted. "I, just want to keep it off limits. It still gives me the creeps."  
"As you wish" Zazu replied flying off. Zazu could tell that there was something bothering the king. Simba continued to gaze into the outlands and thought:

W_hat would have happened if Zira didn't die? Would we be living there? Would I be dead, killed viciously. I guess Kovu would have killed me. What if my father's promise of always being there for me was nothing but a fake lie? How do I know if the great kings are watching me? Are they really guiding and helping my every decision? What if I am not what is expected of me? What if he's not proud?_

This was certainly not the first time this thought had occurred to Simba. Over a year ago he had managed to convince himself that Zira still roamed the earth. Psychologically, Simba was suffering since the end of the last battle, he could especially never forgive himself for what he did to his only daughter; keeping her locked away. Even though Kiara accepted his apology she would never know how much Simba meant it. He hadn't been completely honest with Kiara recently. Six months ago Kiara had asked if he was telling the truth about the demise of Scar and purely because he loved her and wanted her protected, he said yes, but the guilt he felt after he lied was unbearable.

Simba heavily inhaled and started to walk away. He looked back at the forgotten lands, trying to look forward but finding it difficult. As he walked away staring at the pridelands, he re imagined the horrors that rampaged on from three years ago.

()0()0()

Dusk quickly followed through, the sun setting on another day. Today was strangely faster than any of the pride had imagined however, for Simba the days seemed to start dragging on. Seen as all he had to do now really as king was stop other animals from arguing and control the balance and aftermath of the war. He missed running investigations and uncovering information, Simba had always referred to that as the fun part of his job. _Always. _But to him, the best part for Simba was knowing and acknowledging he had all of his caring family around him, because they were always there for him when he felt depressed and after the childhood Simba had had it happened on more than one occasion.

The pride begun to return to Pride Rock. The evening glow spread across the lands, signalling the end of the three year anniversary. In first was Kovu. He slumped down in his and Kiara's section of the cavern waiting eagerly to give some news to Kiara. Followed by him was some of the pride lionesses, Nala and finally Kiara. His welcoming smile gave Kiara the indication that there was good things involved.  
"What you smiling at?" Kiara chuckled, resting next to her mate.  
"I think you're gonna be happy." Kovu replied.  
"Come on, what?"  
He bent down and came close to her ear.

"I think we should have a cub."  
"Now?" Kiara shouted. Kovu silenced her, although no one really cared why she shouted.  
"Don't you think we're ready Kiara? I do!"  
"Well, yeah but what about all the things you have been saying about..."  
"I'm sure you were right when you said nothings gonna happen. You're probably right, I am paranoid. Don't worry Kiara, we'll work through it together, side by side."

Kiara just gazed at Kovu for a little while. She knew she wanted this, but Kovu had been speaking earlier about his premonitions which freaked her out internally. Kovu had come to the conclusion that if nothing had happened for three years, then surely it must be safe now. He didn't settle with it was _completely _safe, because when was it ever completely safe?

Kovu gave Kiara a reassuring smile as she continued to ponder his request. This was what she wanted, but were they entirely ready? No one could be sure. She, after a few minutes, gave him another smile and nuzzled his long majestic mane.  
"Okay."

()0()0()

Completely oblivious to them was the inscribings on Vitani's small cavern. She had continued to inexplicably draw more through the day.  
As Vitani re entered her damp and dark cavern to settle down for the night, she glanced at the inscribed drawings on the side. Reluctantly, Vitani had finally decided she was still a follower of Scar. She didn't want to believe it, it was so. She knew perfectly well that he was dark and heartless; that he did wrong. She also knew that Zira was insane.  
It was just the thought of not being how times were when they were still in cub-hood. Kovu and Vitani fighting and playing with their older brother, Nuka. The minute Kovu initiated that plan she always saw the flaw in the plot, the weak spots of it. Vitani always subconsciously _knew_that Kovu would become a pridelander, his heart wasn't black enough and his eyes never contained much coldness until he was brainwashed. Even after Scar had adopted him; he always looked uninterested. Kovu's blood father obviously attempted to set him on the right path, but failed when he died.

Another thought occurred to the lioness; attention was _always _on Kovu. Never was any attention on Vitani or Nuka. Whenever they did something good and successful, they were ignored. Nuka constantly preached to Vitani how he _hated _Kovu. Vitani didn't hate him, she merely resented him for his selfish ways. Even at Nuka's death, when Zira finally paid some attention too him, Nuka could tell Zira's mind was still on her adopted son. Which, even though reflected positively on Nuka, was still paying attention to Kovu.  
Perhaps Vitani still following the most heartless king was a good thing, but bad all the same. Kovu was the only family she had remaining, she wasn't prepared to give up her family, even if they were conflicting sides...

Vitani continued to gawk at the inscribings on the side. Every time she glanced at one, she could picture the event happening. She couldn't help but think that it could possibly be a reality someday…someday soon. The days had been rolling past at increasing speeds so it was very possible a derailment was ahead on the tracks. She sat down and then lay, rested her sleepy head on her paws and continued to stare at the wall. In a short period of time her eyes slowly closed so slumber. Vitani head was banging like a drum but she had to ignore it. Tomorrow she had to come to terms with her decision of still following scar, whether she wanted to or not.

* * *

**:D**


	3. Chapter III: When Cubs Arrived

**Chapter III**

**_Four months later…_**

The morning glow of the sun continued to ray down on the lands. That morning had seen a miracle in the working. Only a few hours ago, the birth of a new heir had been completed. It was overwhelming for Kovu, he saw it coming seen as he was the one to suggest this but he was astounded knowing he was a father. It gave him a sense of pride. Soon enough, the news of the birth of the new King was quickly spread, gathering the residents of the pridelands to Pride Rock only for rejoicing. Lines of the species of animals were scattered amongst the perimeter of the king's home all preparing eagerly to witness themselves the presentation of the son of the prince.

The cub was dark brown; precisely like his father. Perhaps a shade darker in his fur coat. He had brown eyes, strong and playful identical to his mothers. Kovu's appearance was strongly represented through his cub; a spitting image of a proud father. The small tuft of dark brown mane on his head just mirrored a cub Kovu.  
Only being born hours ago the cub retained cuteness. Kovu and Kiara had themselves, to them, a perfect son.

Kovu couldn't resist staring at his son overjoyed. The only thing on his mind was the thought of his son being a strong leader. The cub had done nothing but sneeze and open its eyes, but Kovu had a strange emotion inside him that made him feel prouder of his son than ever. Kovu just couldn't wait to get in and raise the little bundle.  
Kiara was sat at the entrance to the cavern of Pride Rock, exhausted after experiencing cub – birth. Something in her mind stated she would experience that _again._ But it was all worth it, she gazed down at her cub, amazed that the thing was hers. She slowly extended her warm tongue onto the small bundle of cub and licked her newborn.  
"I promise that nothing will ever happen to you." She whispered to the cub. "No one's gonna hurt you; no one's gonna care for you as much as we do."

The cub still remained unnamed. Within minutes of the perimeter of Pride Rock being surrounded by various animals, the wise, old, Shaman, Rafiki, skipped happily and in song up the ramp. Today, the stressors and depressive swings others had felt before were no more and everyone was getting along. It was astounding; the birth of a cub could change the mood of everyone.

Simba greeted the wise mandrill with a trusting hug. He was overly surprised, his daughter had a son, he was a grandfather. Never in a million years did he see his life flash by as quick as it was. It made him feel old. Nevertheless, he was proud all the same.  
Nala was just as shocked, but relieved that Kiara survived cub – birth. It sent her a chilling flashback to when she almost lost her own life in labour, but the feeling was suppressed by her relief and excitement for her daughter.

The same traditions for a newborn were repeated. Rafiki the shaman skipped up to the new parents and the small cub pawing away at the air. Kovu could feel his neck tightening, he slumped next to his mate and placed his muzzle next to hers. Rafiki removed a fruit from his staff, snapped it in two, dabbed his finger in the thick juices in the middle, slid his thumb against the forehead of the newborn, relinquished it from the clutches of the princess and nodded at the new parents. He had performed this ceremony countless times but it still warmed him up inside as he lifted the cub and slowly plodded to the tip of the lower summit. He grabbed the confused cub underneath its two tiny forelegs and carefully lifted it to the skies, where the animals begun to loudly rejoice. The stomp of the hooves and crash of the elephant feet with the screams of the monkeys and screeches from various other animals first startled the tiny cub but it soon looked...disinterested. It seemed to show no emotion in it's face. The face however was unseen to any of the lions and they just kept their proud spirits up.

Kiara, Nala and Simba, Timon and Pumbaa and Zazu gazed on at the tiny lion all with huge grins spread across their faces. All but one. Kovu. He did look at his son before a very strong pain attacked his underbelly. He hoped it would pass, he had experienced that kind of pain before when he had a hernia, but it wouldn't pass. Almost instantaneously after, his vision begun to become more difficult to see and swayed from left to right...left to right...left to right...

Quite suddenly Kovu could see nothing but fire. Fire that raged around the pride and outlands. It was frighteningly real. The most freaky part was seeing a lion barricaded by flames. They were surrounded. It wasn't clear whether the lion was male or female but he could feel the flames practically on his muzzle. The lion slowly fell to the floor and presumably died. The deadly vision moved closer but it was still not clear who the lion was. It quickly flipped around to find no exit. The flames surrounded Kovu quickly, and without warning, Kovu fell to the floor, watching the flames surround him and almost consume him. The smoke arising was quickly becoming a blur and the flames an orange glow as he could hear the soft screams of his name from Kiara.

"Kovu!" Kiara screamed once more, lightly slapping Kovu in the face. No response from him. He was down on the floor, spread out as if he were dead. After Kiara shrieked his name once more the ceremony came to an abrupt halt. _All _of the lions swivelled their heads around, Rafiki lowered the cub, turning around and the rest of the creatures and animals just watched up in confusion. Kiara still got no response from him where her eyes began to slightly fill with tears.

Kovu groaned weakly where he could hear a collective sigh of relief. He could then feel Kiara's soft muzzle rubbing up against his. When he opened his eyes his mind was at the ceremony once more.  
"Oh my god Kovu!" Kiara screamed when she heard a second weak groan. "What the hell's going on?"

"Kiara," Kovu started opening his eyes, "I don't think were safe anymore..."  
"What? What you mean?"  
"I-I don't really know how to describe it.."

Kovu was helped up by his mate and when he sat down no one stopped staring at him.  
"It was...sort of like vision thing. I don't know why but all I saw was fire. It was just everywhere! I could practically feel the flames on my muzzle. The smoke lifted so quickly and I..."  
"What?"  
"I saw a lion. I didn't have a clue who it was but it was a lion. They were surrounded by the flames, screeching for their life. I couldn't help them. What's happening to me?"

"Kovu, did you just have another premonition?" Kiara questioned.  
Kovu gazed at Kiara, shocked that even he was thinking that, before his attention fell to the floor, confused and beginning to perspire.  
"I just did. I just had a premonition. I actually thought I was there."  
Kovu was shocked.

"Who did you say was in the fire?"  
"Well, there was me and another..."  
"But who?. I wont let this slide."  
"I haven't got the memory of an elephant you know I can't remember it too well."  
"You just had the damn thing how can you not remember it?"**  
**"Oh I'm sorry!"  
"Just...just try to remember it okay?"

Kovu did his up most to recall the events of his deadly replay, but all he could see was the charred remains of a lion/lioness and orange glows. The harder he thought about it, the blurrier it got. It was no use.

"I can't. I can't do it I cant work it out." Kovu replied.  
Well, then can't it wait maybe just an hour?" Kiara whispered.  
"No! Don't you get it? You don't do you? Danger's around, I can sense it! _One _of _us _is in danger! _No one is safe anymore!_ The safeties gone!"  
"Kovu shut up!" Kiara hissed.

By now the attention of most of the pride was caught by the screams and cries from the prince. The king and queen, the bumbling duo followed by the majordomo and various lionesses surrounded the new parents in a semi circle, all of their interests caught. The wise shaman soon squeezed into the semi circle.

"Kovu, keep it down..." Nala whispered.  
"I _can't! _I'm trying to warn you all, run while you still have the chance!" Kiara pressed her paw lightly against Kovu's shoulder but he violently jerked. "Don't touch me! Get away from there, its getting closer! The flames-they're getting closer...no!"

No one looked away from the insane black lion. Their kept their eyes firmly locked on him staring on in awe.

"The safeties gone. Nothings left..."  
"What are you talking about?" Simba instructed. "What's going on?"  
"I saw the lands...burning! The flames surrounded me so quickly I...I didn't see it coming."  
"The lands aren't burning."  
"Maybe not now...but-but they will. I saw it...I saw it!"  
"Not all premonition's come true you know..."  
"How'd you know? Have you ever had one?"

The semi circle was invaded with a dead silence. None of the lions and extras knew what to say. Kovu wiped some dripping sweat from his forehead and gave a nervous sigh. A cough came from one of the lionesses as they inhaled to speak.

"Yes." Nala spoke up.

The attention of the pride switched automatically to the lion queen. Still no one dared to say anything.  
"Before I returned to the pridelands after Simba did, I saw what Scar was going to do to him. I managed to catch him in time but practically a _day _after Scar's death I saw Zira's attempt. A day! I didn't say anything, I thought you'd all think I was insane. Just after Kovu's second exile I saw the war between the prides and how it could have ended..."  
"How?" Simba stepped forward, interested. "How'd it end?"  
"Do you _really _want to kno-"  
"Yes, yes I do."  
"Well, if they hadn't have intervened you'd now be _dead._"

An awkward silence filled in the gaps. Without him realising, Simba had cheated death four times in his life. But more importantly, the possibility of darkness and evil was an accusation. How was it possible? Even after there were no sources of evil? The possibilities they were going to have to accept were that it potentially wasn't safe. Kovu, confused and panting, couldn't relax. His thoughts were locked on the deadly replay that had just possessed his mind.

The wise Shaman Rafiki walked up to the princess, placed her newborn in her paws and giggled when the cub mewed. The ceremony process had to be completed.

"We must continue…'ave you decided a name for de cub?"

Kovu cleared more sweat from his face, but allowed his mate to respond to the question.  
"No." Kiara replied. "We didn't...didn't really think about that."  
"I thought you said you had a good one." Kovu said, swivelling his head around attempting to relax himself.  
"Yeah...but-but its a stupid name..."  
"I didn't think it was, I kinda liked it."  
"Okay but when you told me it's a form of manual labour..."  
"What is it?" Simba interrupted.

Kiara looked at her father briefly before searching for support from her mate. He gave a warm smile, relaxing more. Kiara sighed, looking down at her cub. It was at peace and just so adorable. The snoozing cub's chest slowly moved in and out, it not having a clue about the life it was about to walk into.

"Well, I...I don't know if it's the best of names for a future king..." Kiara protested.  
"Come on, Kiara, you know that a name doesn't define personality." Simba reassured.  
"Ever heard of King Nira of the south eastern pride?"  
"Yeah?" The pride nodded in unison.  
"That's the name I want for my cub. Nira."  
No one spoke.

"But...that king could be compared to Scar..." Nala explained.  
"Yes but you just said names don't define personality." Kiara counter acted.  
"Okay, but I'm just saying..."  
"Saying what mother? Just because his name is the same as a bad king he'll be like that?"  
"Well no..."  
"Then it's settled." Kiara turned to Kovu. "You liked the name?"  
"I did like it." Kovu said. "It's a nice name."

After a few more minutes of silence, the pride disbanded. The prince and princess shared a nuzzle for the birth of their son. The nuzzle they shared had security and love interwoven in it. Kovu pulled away and licked the side of Kiara's cheek before standing up and coughing.

"I have some business to attend to."

()0()0()

Vitani was slumped to the side on the edge of west gorge. She was showing signs of shock. Of everything that had ever happened to her, this was one of the worst things to have happened. It was possibly worse than watching her mother fall and die. She could do nothing but stare into the dry, unforgiving plains of west gorge, one of the deepest sectors. She couldn't forgive herself for what she witnessed, in fact she even shed a tear for it.  
Vitani never really cared for anyone outside her family, but that was just cruel to watch. She felt like crying, but she knew she couldn't. Vitani just lay there, thinking what she could have done. But there was nothing she could have done. Nothing.

Sat beside her was two distraught cubs. The older of the two was flooded with emotional tears and fright. The younger cub couldn't work out what was going on but was frightened. This was all so confusing...

Kovu continued to follow the track of paw prints and the strong scent of blood until he arrived at west gorge to find the two frightened cubs and the shocked Vitani. Confused, he cautiously approached the situation and sat.

"Vitani?" Kovu asked.  
Vitani sighed. "Have you ever seen something you wish you hadn't? Because I just did, Kovu. What I just witnessed was something I had hoped I would never had to see. Never in my life."  
"What did you see?"  
"I saw, two lions. They were rouges and with their cubs, minding their own business."  
Kovu looked to the left. "These are their cubs?"

"Yes, yes they are. When suddenly, the male of the two stepped back and slipped. The tiny crack in the ground couldn't hold the weight. As the female tried to help him, they fell. They just fell. It looked almost like they were being dragged, Kovu. Dragged. Dragged into hell, maybe. They left their cubs, as they fell to their dooms. Here they are. I couldn't believe it. What am I supposed to do with them? I can't just throw them over or leave them, or even _kill _them, that would be cruel. These cubs will die if I don't do something. What can I do? _What can I do?_"

Kovu stared at the two devastated cubs. The older one looked at Kovu like he was about to kill her. She was shaking, her fur trembling and the younger cub was hidden under his sister. The younger of the two began to cry. They whispered into each others ears, not audible for the surrounding lions.  
Kovu then swivelled round at Vitani who was still flopped on the floor. She was crying slightly; probably just enough. Kovu knew what he thought she could do, but he didn't know if it was a great idea. The now orphaned cubs reminded him of his tragic loss all those years ago; the death of his real father. He looked to the skies and something suddenly clicked in his mind as he replayed a tragedy.

_The cub version of Kovu stood at the side of the deep river with his blood father. His father was about to teach him on how to swim in deep water. There was a weakened dam holding the water in from bursting. The small cub stood at the edge, afraid to jump into the cold, deep, dark water._

_"Come on, its fine!" His father yelled over to him._  
_"I'm-I don't think it's safe dad!" Kovu yelled back._  
_"I'm okay, son. Nothings going to happen to you!"_  
_"But what if it does?"_  
_"You're too paranoid. Look that rumour about the lion getting killed in a lake isn't true. It was to get attention. He was killed in a fight. Come on son this part of the lake is alligator – free!"_  
_"But I'm gonna drown! Please dad, I'm too scared..."_

_Kovu's father was concerned for his only son. He thought that if he couldn't even face swimming then he was going to find it impossible to live on his own. Kovu's father sighed, dunked his head under for a quick wash, bobbed back up and began to kick back._

_"It's okay, Kovu. Next time, eh?" He reassured Kovu._

_Suddenly, there wasn't going to be a next time. Kovu noticed parts of the dam breaking off. Wood started to crumble from the top as if someone had pulled out the wrong bit. Little streams of it started to become more heavily flowed._  
_"Dad!" Kovu screeched. "Get out of the water!"_

_Within seconds of the warning, the dam crashed into broken wood and flowing water. The current was too fiercely strong for Kovu's father to withstand. Kovu could do nothing but watch his own father get swept away by the violent water, destroying almost everything in it's way. He did nothing more that scream his fathers name out with no response but tiny droplets of water splashing on his face and the roar of the water. His father was dead; he knew it. Just like his mother._

_Kovu ran further up the side of the gorge and couldn't see him anywhere. There were no signs of movement besides the dying down of the wave that had destroyed everything. Cub Kovu closed his eyes tightly..._

Kovu suddenly opened his eyes again and he had returned to the present. He wiped a tear from his face and tried to forget about the horrible tragedy. He inhaled. A decision had to be made here and then.

"You could take them in..." Kovu suggested. Vitani shot her head up, looked at her adopted brother, threw herself up and stared coldly at him.

"Have you gone completely off the rails?" She shouted. "I can't look after these cubs! I'm an extremely unfit lion to even look after _myself! _I couldn't nurture them properly, let alone keep them sane! I just don't think it's a good idea for a Scar follower like myself to-"  
"Excuse me?" Kovu interrupted. "Did you just say you still follow..._him?_"  
"Well, he was my father..."

There was once again a dead silence. Kovu couldn't even begin to imagine what just passed through his ears. He knew now that the decision he made right here and now could send the fate of everyone directly out the window. This decision was going to be tough; let a Scar – follower bring up two cubs, allow two cubs to die in vain and live with the guilt forever.  
He started to pace back and forth, snarling as he made his decision. Kovu kept thinking of the constant guilt he would have to live with if he let the cubs die, he had lived with guilt before, it wasn't easy. But he then thought of what could become of them if he let a Scar - follower raise them.

He continued to pace back and forth pondering what to do. Vitani didn't have a clue on how to raise cubs, she was barely capable of looking after herself. She watched Kovu pace, deep in his thoughts about what to do. Kovu eventually turned to Vitani with his decision.

"I am trusting you to take in the cubs." Kovu answered.  
Shocked, Vitani stared at Kovu before she looked at her new children. She turned back to Kovu.

"I just don't think I could do this, Kovu. I mean what if I did something wrong and they turned out bad?"  
Kovu smiled at his sister reassuringly.  
"I have faith in you, Vitani. You may not be blood - related, but I think of you as my full sister and I have total trust in you. I, Kiara and Simba are always here if you need help. I'll be happy to give it! Please, Vitani, I have total faith in you."  
"But, but what if they did..."  
"Vitani, what if they don't? They won't, do you know why? Because we're gonna help you!"  
"I just can't do this!"  
"You'll never know until you try!"  
"I don't want to try..."  
"Well, now I'm not giving you a choice Vitani. I'm putting my paw down. This is your responsibility, and plus maybe having cubs will help you forget about Scar and mother."  
"I highly doubt that..."  
"I don't, because I still have plenty of faith in you to do this. Please."

Kovu continued to smile warmly at Vitani as she came to her own decision.  
"If I am going to look after them then, what am I gonna name them?"

()0()0()

Back at Pride Rock, Kiara was still sitting with her slumbering newborn in her paws, Nira. She loved her son like nothing she had ever loved before. She was going to care for it even if it killed her. But more importantly, it was not going to turn dark under any circumstances.  
Simba walked over to his daughter and grandson. He had never been so proud of Kiara. He felt a huge amount of pride as Nira came into his eye line. The little cub reminded Simba of the day Kiara was born. One of the happiest days of his life.

"How is he?" He asked.  
"He's fine." Kiara responded. Nira mewed, opening his brown eyes. "It's so weird! It does make me feel proud to stare at him. But I am concerned, because Kovu's been acting really weird recently for some reason. Wait, where is he actually? He's been gone for ages."  
Kiara's attention was drawn when she saw her mate climb the top of the ramp. She smiled and sighed but Kovu did not look happy.

"Kiara, there's some bad news." Kovu said.  
"Why? What's wrong?" Kiara asked.  
Vitani walked up to them with her two new cubs resting on her back. Kiara remained seated with her cub.

"Wh- what's going on?" Kiara stuttered.  
"I hate to break it to you, but..."  
"But what? Come on what is it?"  
"Two lions have just died on west gorge border."  
"Oh. Any, any other news?"  
"Vitani watched them die..."  
"I'm sorry you had to experience that."  
"They also left their poor cubs as well." Kovu explained. "She is taking them in."  
Kiara was shocked at first. She really didn't know how to react so she remained sitting there.

"How'd it happen?" Simba asked. Simba and Nala had been eavesdropping and plodded over, their interest caught.

"Well, how do you think it happened?." Vitani spat.  
"You're not in a position to talk to me like that Vitani..."  
"They just fell off, okay?" In her eyes there was something telling the lion king she was lying, but when he saw the expression on her face Simba thought otherwise.

"But as I'm keeping them because I didn't know their names I'm renaming them. The older one told me what their parents called so that's what I'm calling them. The girl's Shemba and the boy's Kamba. The girl's the older one, but that's all I know about them."

Shemba was a dim furred lioness with a grey underbelly. She seemed to be interested in what was going on. Saying nothing, she looked down and noticed the tiny cub in Kiara's paws. Her interest in the cub had been caught, she wanted to get to know him.  
Kamba was almost a charcol black. There hadn't been a cub this black since the rise of Scar. His underbelly was a brown but he had a dark brown tuft of hair where his mane would grow. Both cubs had hazel eyes however Shemba's eyes were lighter than Kamba's.

"Will you be able to look after two by yourself?" Kiara asked.  
"I'm sure I'll be fine. My mother managed 3, didn't she?"  
Everyone nodded reluctantly.  
"I think I'll be able to do this! I would hope anyway"  
Vitani in an instant was gone again with her two new cubs. She had absolutely no idea how she was going to take care of the cubs, but she was determined to.

As they stood there silently acknowledging the death of the two lions, Kovu suddenly started to sway left to right. He let out a groan in pain and swayed about more. Like he had just been shot directly in the heart. He was having another premonition.

In the deadly replay he saw a violent storm hit while walking with Kiara and a cub, possibly Nira, but older. There were trees, which strangely disappeared to reveal Vitani and her two cubs by an oasis. His deadly replay began to fade slowly and painfully as a huge bolt of lightning flew from the sky to where Vitani was. Kovu attempted to end it by shutting his eyes tight for a few seconds before re opening them. But it didn't work first time. His replay continued as everyone had run up to the oasis and saw a faded blurry cub lying on the floor. The second time he tightly closed his eyes, it worked.  
He stopped. When Kovu opened his eyes he was breathing extremely heavily, lying on the floor once more with all eyes on him.

"What happened?" Kiara screeched.  
"I…I just saw..storm! Move out the way!" Kovu shouted, still hyperventilating "There, was a storm and lightning...it just killed Vitani and her cubs it just killed them!"  
No one could really believe or explain what was happening. What was going on? Was Kovu just going insane? Simba stepped forward to speak.

"Come on Kovu, I'll calm you down. Lets get a drink." Kovu nodded and stood up, still shaking and frightened and followed his father in law for a drink. Kiara stayed sitting there while she bathed her new child. Her concern and curiosity grew stronger. But more concern for Kovu.

()0()0()

As they arrived at the large oasis Kovu bent down and rippled the water slowly, taking a prolonged drink. He swallowed the water and cleared his throat. When he had finished, Simba had a question to ask.  
"Do you get these premonitions often?" Simba asked.  
Kovu sighed. "Well, recently, at an alarming rate. I don't know what's happening to me. Am I just going insane Simba?"  
"I don't know. But this is why I want you to report to me the minute you have any other premonitions, whatever I'm doing, come and find me."  
"Okay." Kovu sighed. "Simba?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How am I gonna raise my cub? I haven't got a clue what to do."

Simba sat down.  
"I thought exactly the same thing when Kiara was born. I thought I was gonna screw up big time. But I didn't. You're gonna come out of this just fine."  
Kovu smiled at his father in law and looked to the sky, thinking of what was to come of the next few months.

()0()0()

Later in the day Kovu was determined to get to the bottom of the visions. For no reason why, Kovu decided to see Vitani about it.  
He walked across the pridelands where the sun was setting, leaving a bronze yellowy colour around. When he entered the cave the moist smell seeped through his nostrils. Vitani spotted him.  
"I'm nursing them better so far," She explained. "They're not okay at the moment."  
"Vitani, have you been having weird visions?" Kovu asked.  
"What?"  
"Well, its just that for a few weeks now I can see gruesome things happening to the pride and it's worrying me. I don't know what's going on...but it's...it's frightening."  
"Kovu, I'm going to show you something."  
She turned and showed him the drawings on her wall. "These are all of the visions I have had."  
"Oh...my...god." Kovu exclaimed.  
Every single one of the drawings were practically everything he had been seeing. A few he didn't recognise but mostly the same.

"So, what do you think triggered them?" Kovu gulped.  
"I haven't got a clue. How about we just meet whenever we have a vision? That way we'll know if it's really gonna happen."  
"What if it's a lot more serious than that?" Kovu said. "I mean, what if every single one of these premonitions come true? Does that mean we are all in danger?"

Vitani sighed.  
"I don't know yet. I have thought about it for weeks now. If it is just you and me then it is something to do with our side of the family. Which means we are one step ahead! This could be a good thing!"  
"Let's just stick to your plan now and see what happens."  
"Okay." Vitani said. They smiled at each other as Kovu departed for Pride Rock. Vitani had lied to Kovu. She knew exactly what was going on...

()0()0()

Kovu stepped back up on Pride Rock. There was an uplifting feeling as he walked back on to see Kiara. He stepped over to her and they shared a warm smile as Kovu sat next to her.

"So? What did she say?" Kiara asked eagerly.  
"…Vitani has been having the visions too." Kovu replied.

Kiara stared at him in shock. All of their lives were possibly at risk here. They spoke no more of it that day or night as they got on with raising their cub and putting Vitani's plan into action.

* * *

**NAME MEANINGS:  
Nira = Yoke (used by a farmer for oxen)  
Kamba = A language spoken in Kenya  
Shemba = My friend**** told me it's got something to do with emotion/attraction**


	4. Chapter IV: The Origin and Omen

**Chapter IV**

_"Dad! Dad!"  
Cub Kovu darted around in horror; his father was nowhere. Even though he was alone, the fact that he had become orphaned terrified him more than anything else. Kovu could only stare down into the viciously raging waters that had just murdered his father, it was unforgiving and far too violent to watch. It continued to rage along killing anything in its path, throwing water up from the gorge and splashing the cub. The water was icy cold._

_Kovu saw no signs of any life in the waters that had now calmed and streamed peacefully, drifting remaining slices of wood. His little heart sank as tears of sadness freed themselves from his green eyes. He wailed and cried, just having to witness his father's demise. He was now orphaned, both parents dead, no sisters, no brothers, no surrounding prides, nothing. He flopped down onto the damp floor and curled, freezing and broken hearted. Whimpering weakly._

_He was in the frozen curl for hours, just hoping that someone would come along. Nothing. No one. His stomach growled lowly. This was it. His short life was coming to an end. He could do nothing but watch the waters in the gorge and slowly drift away into his dream world._

_It took a prolonged, slow day to pass before anyone took notice of the shaking hungry cub._  
_Kovu suddenly felt a sharp claw flip him over. He attempted to pretend he was dead, so what seemed to be like a predator, wouldn't eat him. The lion didn't. He opened one of his fearful green eyes to see the lion inspecting the frightened cub was very skinny. He had a black matted mane and dark fur. The scar that haunted his left eye gave the impression this was not a friendly lion. Kovu gave a little grunt as the anonymous lion picked up Kovu and violently shoved him on his back. Kovu was confused, the mysterious lion continued to inspect the shaking cub. Then, very gently the black lion placed Kovu on his back. Still frightened, Kovu didn't know what was going to happen to him however he was in no position to pass off care._

_"You're the one." Scar proclaimed._

Kovu's eyes shot open, dilated in shock. That particular flashback was shameful. He should _never _have accepted help off of Scar. The idea that his adopted father could still be roaming the earth still slaughtered him inside. Kovu had a strong resentment towards the most heartless lion that ever existed. Almost every second that Scar trained him, he could have just run away. He could have just left and found a different pride and saved his own life.  
On the other paw it was only one lioness that stopped him from making a break for it; Vitani. Vitani practically was his older sister and she treated Kovu like he meant something to the world. If Zira ever hit or shouted abuse at the weak cub, Vitani would stand up for him or console. The childhood Kovu had was demoralising, and Vitani made up for that. The fact that he couldn't trust her now, punched him directly in the heart. The lioness had thought long and hard and to her dismay she was still a follower of the black king. No matter how much she didn't want to, she had to follow her father. There was a strange force pulling her back from being a pridelander. A strange force that was too strong to defeat.

More prolonged, frightening months passed since the birth of Nira and the death of the innocent lions. All three cubs now had the ability to talk and roam free. Kovu and Vitani continued to have premonitions and the full wrath of them was slowly being unleashed.

"Kiara, _Kiara_!" Kovu whispered.  
"What's the matter?" Kiara yawned.  
It only took a soft concerned yawn from his mate to relax the stressed prince. Her voice to him, so graceful and understanding. There was a small part of him that felt guilty for always asking Kiara for guidance.

"Nothing." He smiled. "I just wanted to see if you were awake."  
Kiara sat up.  
"I know when something's wrong with you, come on what's up?"  
"Well, it's just that…I had the...the Scar nightmare again."  
"Which one?"  
"Where he takes me in." Kiara looked at a stressed out Kovu and sighed at him. She placed her paw atop her mate's.  
"Look, Kovu, I promise you now that nothing's gonna happen to us. You may think it is, but things never happen the way people expect it to. Please don't worry about it, because that'll get me in a worry, I don't want you to worry. I'm going to be fine, Nira's going to be fine, and you're going to be _fine._"

Kiara licked the side of his face, which calmed him down almost instantaneously.  
"I love you." She whispered.  
Kovu turned to face her.  
"I love you too."

Today saw an endless monsoon. The rain and drizzle wouldn't cease. It was flooding parts of the pridelands at a frightening rate. Today however, was the day that Kovu and Kiara had agreed to take Nira out for his second lesson. Nira had been ignored recently, instead playing on his own or with the other two cubs. But Kovu and Kiara wanted to make up for that.

Nira turned out to be a shy, clumsy little cub. He underestimated the importance of being King, mostly because he didn't fully understand. Even though Nira was young, he _knew_he wanted to see the whole of Africa. Nira also knew at the young age that he wouldn't be able to handle being king. After his first lesson he had forgotten everything said in it, it worried Kovu how much he had forgotten. This was not going to stop Kovu however, in making sure his son fulfilled his destiny.

Nira had awoken long before anyone else. Due to the fact that Kovu was so busy and Kiara was in the final stages of her training, Nira was pushed to the sidelines a little. Kiara was a little worried that they had a cub a little too early, but loved him all the same.

The young cub Nira stood outside for a split second, trying to feel the creepy presence of the kings of the past as everyone had so talked about, like he did every morning. When he felt nothing, again, he sprinted back inside next to his mother. His brown fur had turned black from the rain and the tuft of mane on his head leached down in front if his eyes. Kiara laughed as he attempted to push it away, but failing in the process. She stood up and extended in an outward stretch. She really was looking forward to spending time altogether today, but didn't want to in the drizzle.

"Mom, dad, come on!" Nira exclaimed with bursting excitement.  
"Alright, alright." Kiara chuckled. "Just get your lazy father up."

Nira playfully jumped onto his father's back, shaking and soaking him in water. Kovu grunted and lightly whipped Nira with his tail, startling the cub and making him jump off instantly. Kovu let out a very low pitched yawn where he then proceeded to stand. He looked over to where Nala was still snoozing. Simba wasn't to be seen.

()0()0()

At the entrance to the outlands, the overworked King Simba sat, soaked and dripping from the rain. Simba had decided that whenever he had a depressive mood swing he would go to sit there and think.  
Today his mind was surprisingly empty of thoughts; Simba was just watching the rain today splash in puddles and fall from trees. Simba looked into the deserted outlands. The greenery was becoming denser. He felt that they could be put to use somehow, but he didn't know what to do with them. They always gave him haunting nightmares about the past and seemed to just stare at him in the face; a cruel sight.

Nala had awoken minutes earlier and walked through the stormy pridelands to came over to find her mate. She sat down and moved in towards Simba, knowing that he wasn't feeling good.

"Why are you looking at the outlands?" She questioned.  
"I, don't really know Nala." Explained Simba. "There is a strange feeling in me. Like it's not okay. Like everything truthful is hidden."  
"Has Kovu's visions freaked you out?"  
"Yeah, I suppose."  
Nala just said nothing and nuzzled Simba's drenched mane. Even though she knew that she was feeling the same. _Nothing _can ever be as perfect as _this._

()0()0()

Later, in the rain – riddled pride lands, Kovu was still attempting to teach his son. The lesson was making very, very slow progress. Disinterested from the early decision he had made, Nira was fooling around by chasing mice and bugs, in fact he had already tripped over twice. Once on a rock and then when Kiara put her paw out to test if he was listening. When he fell over his mother's paw he fell onto the mouse he was catching earlier and had accidentally crushed it.

The older lions sat next to each other, frustrated after a pointless day. Kiara was tapping her left paw in the grass, deepening a soft paw print in the ground each time. Kovu sighed out of aggravation. He turned his head to Kiara.  
"This is usless." He whispered.  
"I know," Kiara sighed. "But, just keep going. Nira's happy."  
"Jeez, Scar was a better teacher than me..."

Nira's interest was suddenly captured the minute Kovu mentioned his adopted father, Scar. He flipped his head up and stared at his parents enthusiastically.  
"Who was Scar?" Nira rather eagerly questioned.

Kovu and Kiara's attention switched to their son. Both with slight sneer's on their faces, mostly because their son just asked who his great-great uncle Scar was, but it was more of a concerned gaze because of the fact that they didn't want Nira knowing of the story of the most heartless king and queen, the worst event in the Pridelands since...well ever. But since his attention span seemed minimal, deciding that he would forget it tomorrow, they agreed to tell him. The clouds let out a barely audible crack of thunder, the rain intensifying so much that Kovu's mane almost looked like it had been ironed down.

"Well, the story begins back when your great grandfather Mufasa was _murdered. _Scar, not king until he murdered him failed to kill Simba, so he exiled him and sent the hyenas to rip him apart…" Kovu continued to tell the story.

Walking towards the oasis nearer Pride Rock than the central watering hole, Vitani had her cubs on her back.  
Shemba, the playful step - daughter of Vitani was pawing away at her ears while Kamba wasn't acknowledging her.  
Vitani let out a prolonged sigh, bent down and attacked the water with her tongue. She was taking an extremely long drink, being exhausted. Shemba was beginning to pick up habits that Vitani displayed as a cub and was becoming as playful, but stubborn. Kamba on the other paw was just extremely shy. He would do as he was told and sleep when told to. Kamba was completely opposite to his sister. He just remained quiet and to his own thoughts, occasionally seeking comforts from his older sister and playing with her and Nira; but he wouldn't dare acknowledge Vitani. He resented her _big_style. He actually looked more like he sort of disliked the position they were in, he didn't want to be there in the pridelands, living with Vitani. Shemba was very loud and obnoxious. She did what she wanted whenever she wanted, and she wouldn't dare take no as an answer.

Vitani lifted her head to see her step – son about to jump in the oasis with his sister. She knew they would probably hurt themselves but because she was exhausted, and deep down showed no signs of caring, sat down to unwind. Her head rested over her folded paws and her eye slowly closed, she could feel the rain dancing across her body.

()0()0()

"…When he returned Simba thought he had gone to the wrong place. There was no water flowing, the grass had died, the trees withered and hyena's roamed where they shouldn't. It looked more like a desert..."

Kovu continued to tell the story. Nira was sat on his underbelly, staring up at his father in awe. The story was so interesting, it just blew Nira's tiny mind away. It was the first time in his life that Nira had taken a lesson seriously. Kiara listened as well, realising halfway through her father had actually never fully explained the story of scar. Some of the stuff that Kovu was explaining was actually all new to Kiara and she was disappointed that her father never told her. It seemed odd how Kovu knew a lot about the stuff that occurred before even he was born. With confusion, she stood up and shook the rain off of her which quickly was replaced.

"I'll be back in a minute." She said as she went to find Simba and enquire as to why he never told her the truth.

When she eventually found Simba she felt that she shouldn't confront him; he was feeling over worked and bad enough as it was. Seeing Kovu with Nira and how well they got on made Simba miss his own father. But as Simba said to Kiara a long time ago;  
"If you have a problem, tell me."  
So she was just following his orders when she walked over to the outlands where Simba and Nala sat.

"Dad?" Kiara said. "I was just out with Kovu and Nira, Kovu was telling Nira about the story of Scar."  
Simba suddenly felt his heart drop, the element of frustration in Kiara's voice said it all for Simba.  
He was in _trouble_.

"Why did you never tell me truth?"  
There was an awkward silence that fell into the air for a few seconds before Simba gulped, sighed and turned to his mate.

"Nala, could you give us a few minutes?"  
Nala nodded in understanding and nuzzled her mate before walking away in the rain to find Kovu and Nira. Kiara sat down next to her father, understanding fully that yet again her father had lied.

"Kiara, the reason I didn't want you knowing was because I was too over-protective."  
"That's your best excuse?" Kiara retorted. "Really? _Really?_"  
"It's not an excuse, Kiara. I didn't want you to know it all because I felt that if you knew what I did then you wouldn't want to stay. You might have resented me."  
Kiara felt nervous. What was her dad about to tell her?

"I would only resent you father if you carry on lying to me. It's overly frustrating. Come on you can tell me now."  
"Kiara, I just don't know you'll be able to handle it..."  
"Dad, I'm not a cub anymore. I'll understand."  
Simba pondered for a second before finally deciding to allow his daughter to know the truth. He was going to regret this, but _nothing _he could say would get him out of the situation.

"Scar didn't commit suicide." Simba inhaled and then exhaled heavily, briefly pausing. "_I _killed him."  
"What?" Kiara exclaimed.

()0()0()

"Dad, I'm sorry I wasn't listening earlier." Nira said.  
Nira now knew _everything_that was needed to know about the Scar and Zira story. He was eager to go and tell his step - cousins about it, but he probably wouldn't be allowed. Kovu felt like he shouldn't have done that; too little too late.

"Nira, I'm not bothered. So long as you _don't_tell Simba I told you then I'm okay. In fact, don't let Simba know you know about me knowing I shouldn't have told you..."

Rather confused by what Kovu had said Nira just nodded and smiled.  
"I promise dad" Nira said.  
Kovu chuckled a little as he lightly nudged his son to the floor. The cub flopped to the floor literally within seconds of being nudged.  
"Ouch!" Nira exclaimed. "Why'd you do that?"  
"Well if you were listening, Nira, you would know that a king must remain vigilant."  
"Oh you're gonna be sorry!"

Nira then pounced playfully high onto his father where Kovu pretended to fall to the floor, just to humour him. Nira laughed alongside his father, his laughter exactly the same as Kovu's when he was young. He then tried to roar, but only a feeble meow like noise came out. Kovu just roared with laughter at his son's failed attempt at a roar. He playfully shoved his son to the floor and stood up.

"Let me show you how to roar..."

Kovu inhaled very deeply, shut his eyes tightly and let out an ear shattering loud roar that made the trees tremble. Birds scattered from the grass and tiny little creatures scurried away in fright. Vitani sprung up from her snooze and the two other cubs jumped out of the water. It went silent for a few minutes, the only sounds heard was the rain.

Nira looked up at his father towering above in awe; that roar is something Nira wanted to achieve.  
"Wow. How'd you do that?" Nira asked with optimism.  
"Practice." Kovu joked.

()0()0()

"...actually Kiara, what's more important at the moment is that you have told your son the story of Scar when I specifically told you not to." Simba continued calmly.  
Kiara was stood up, angry and felt betrayed.

"You honestly don't get it do you? What is more important to me is that you lied to me, _once again_!" Kiara bellowed.  
"Well you obviously can't be trusted seen as you've done what I told you not to do, again."  
"You just told me the reason you didn't tell me was because you thought I'd run away. What so this whole time you just never trusted me? Even after I risked my life for you! _Stop lying to me!"  
_Kiara exhaled in frustration, Simba's guilt growing once more.

_Remember Simba, it was for her protection..._  
"Look father, you told me specifically that you trusted me, oh but apparently wait that's _another_ lie! Anymore _lies _you'd like to share with me? Eh? You're not my real father I suppose is next?"

"No, it's not Kiara don't be ridiculous!" Simba stayed silent.  
"But if you must know...I-I told the true story of scar to Kovu first."

Simba covered his ears with his paws, he knew what was coming next. Kiara's unpreventable anger grew to new levels never achieved before as she growled viciously at the top of her voice.

"What? _What? _You, told someone you have _never_ trusted a family secret before your own daughter! What's wrong with you? Seriously, I cant understand why, why would you do that? You promised you would stop lying, you're so stupid for forgetting that!"  
"Kiara, stop yelling at me! It's my decision."  
"It was a bad one, and you are seriously driving me insane. I only asked _why _you didn't tell me!"  
"I didn't tell you because I love you. I just wanted you to fulfil your destiny as queen and..."

"I knew it! I am just part of some big plan. Well you know what father if that's the way you feel then..."

The shouting was suddenly driven to a sudden halt by an extremely loud and devious crack of thunder. Kiara stopped shouting at her father and slowly turned her head to the dark storm cloud that was brewing and looming over the lands. She gulped in unison with her father. They knew what was coming.

In a panic, the animals around the lands began to scatter in search for any shelter they could find. Any pride lionesses outside dashed back into the cavern of Pride Rock. Nala, not finding Nira and Kovu gave up and scrambled back to Pride Rock as well. Vitani and her cubs couldn't run across the pridelands, they would never make it. In a panic, Vitani picked up her cubs, threw them onto her back and did one of the worst things she could have done in this situation, she fled behind a tree.  
Everyone had to take cover during a thunderstorm. Too many animals recently were being struck and killed. Just in case of anymore deaths, they would take cover.

Nira, none the wiser, ran under a small cave – like rock where he was covered. Kovu stood up to follow, but stopped. He gazed upon the clouds in awe. Oddly enough, very strangely, a familiar voice began to chant his name in that all too familiar cold and vicious voice. As he stared into the black storm clouds Kovu squinted his eyes and then they widened when he could see a cloud shaped exactly like his adopted father. Scar's cloud did nothing but just look forward.

"No..." He exhaled. "No...this isn't happening..."  
"_Dad!_" The small cub screeched. "Dad get over here!"  
Kovu's earlier premonition showed signs to this event. His deadly replay was about to happen. He did nothing but watch the clouds continue to brew up. A flicker of light simmered across the sky followed by a bash of a thunder drum. Kovu's vision, within a matter of seconds alarmingly came to life as a magnificent but highly deadly lightning bolt freed itself from the dark skies and shot directly at the oasis that Vitani was at. A blood-curdling scream was heard before bitter silence.

After a complete silence for a minute, all lions doing nothing on hearing the echoed scream from Vitani, Simba threw himself up, followed by Kiara, collecting Nira and Kovu along the way, dashed to save Vitani. Kovu's fear extended throughout his entire body, assuming Vitani was dead.

The thunderstorm continued to brew as they arrived. Vitani was cradling Kamba while Shemba shrieked in her small voice. Both Vitani and Shemba were unaffected however, the small black cub had been shot by the lightning. Kamba lay in a small curl, motionless.

"Kamba? _Kamba!_" Vitani yelled as she frantically prodded and pushed him desperately attempting to revive her adopted son. No luck. A circle formed around Vitani and the dying cub. Attention drawn to the potentially dead cub.

"Kamba!" Shemba also bellowed. "Don't play tricks on me! He's just sleepy right ma?"  
"Shut up Shemba! I'm thinking..." Vitani shouted.

"There's no time to think," Simba spat. "Get him to Pride Rock. Move, _now!_".  
Following orders, Vitani shoved Kamba on her back, allowing Shemba to climb up. Without second thoughts they dashed back to Pride Rock. Shemba continued to attempt to wake her unconscious brother but still no response. The storm was continuing as they all frantically ran back. Nira was unable to keep up with the faster lions.

"Dad!" He shouted. "Dad, help!" Suddenly Nira slipped on the wet grass. Straight away another lightning bolt began to brew.  
"_Nira_!" Kovu shouted as he skidded to a halt. His head swivelled around to see his son struggling up, and above him the cloud ready to shoot another lightning bolt.

"Nira! _No!_" The black lion dashed back and dragged his son out of the way of the lightning bolt that flew from the sky and exploded on the ground, sending sparks. Kovu and Nira had just cheated death. But without thinking about it Kovu pulled his son up on his back and caught up with the others, arriving safely at Pride Rock.

Kovu and Nira entered the cave unharmed as Vitani dropped the still motionless Kamba to the floor. Zazu flew in, feathers dripping only to see the potential death. Upon hearing the commotion, Pumbaa galloped over alongside Timon.

"What happened?" Timon spluttered.  
"What, you can't guess?" Kiara replied.  
"Well, is he dead?" Pumbaa asked.  
"We don't know, that's what we're trying to work out."

Silence invaded the room. No one said a word as they stared down at the motionless black cub. Shemba cautiously stepped forward, panicking and frightened she was going to have no family left, screeched his name.  
"Kamba!"

No response from the cub. The worst assumption was thrown into everyone's mind; he's dead. Shemba prodded him a little more, then felt for his heart. Very, very little beating from it.  
"Kamba, you said you were gonna stay with me!" Shemba sobbed at the potential death. "You said you were gonna stick by me, why didn't you!"

After Shemba started weeping Kamba coughed, gagged and choked before opening his eyes. Not only was there a collective sigh of relief from everyone, but the vibe in the room wasn't relief: he still might not survive. But the feeling of doubt superseded when the cub sat up and wailed over his sister.

"Please don't let that happen again." He sobbed. Shemba sighed in relief and cradled her brother.

Everyone was safe. The Pridelands remained empty as the majestic storm raged on throughout the day. There was no one in the lands, it was dead. Trees swayed and fell in the violent stormy conditions and lightning continued to free itself from the clouds.

Later on in the day, the storm hadn't ceased. Vitani was sat with her two adopted cubs, nursing them and still trying to relax them. It had frightened them directly in the centre. Kiara was sat on the other side of the cavern, playing with Nira, tripping him up as they laughed together. She had forgiven her father, there was no point in staying angry. Kovu stopped staring outside at the violent storm and walked over to his sister.

"Vitani," He started. "Remember Nira's ceremony?"  
"How could I forget?" Vitani replied, not looking up.  
"Well, one of the visions I had that day, it-it happened today."

Vitani's attention was drawn to what her adopted brother had just said. She didn't want to believe it, but he was right. The premonitions were going to happen, there was nothing they could do about it. The only thing that Kovu could think was the safety of the others was at risk, the truth digging deeper than ever before.

The storm didn't stop throughout the day, for the first time in almost two years, Vitani had to sleep in Pride Rock. No one really slept that night, however, they instead watched natures light show that didn't clear until about dawn.

* * *

**Review if you have time please :3**


	5. Chapter V: Where the Problem Starts

**Chapter V**

Four whole days had sped passed since Kamba was struck by lightning. It was strange, just getting hit by lightning made the black cub more obnoxious and playful. Vitani couldn't have felt worse about it however a large part of her didn't care.

Two days ago while they were eating a fresh kill, Kovu had panicked when he had yet another premonition of a muscular lion attacked in the yellow grasslands. It frightened him how often each deadly replay occurred, having no control over when or where they clicked. There was no evidence or signs as to what was triggering the visions, they also showed no signs of ceasing.

Ever since the lightning bolt incident the vision had been ever too quickly replaced by the attack in the grass. This was a clue for Kovu to focus on; whenever a vision emerged into the present it was replaced by a new omen. This was causing problems; they didn't know how many visions there were going to be.

Today was overheating. The sun beamed down it's rays at an unbearable rate. The heat resembled an oven switched to its highest. Any lion was lucky if they hadn't released any sweat that day.  
Kovu was attempting to snooze on a comfortable rock underneath a shady tree. No luck. The rays still broke through the gaps in the trees and were able to heat up the prince, rendering it impossible to relax. The sweat slid down his soft fur and mane and dripped off as if Kovu was baking. As he continued to toss and turn awkwardly, each time he was comfortable once more he could feel the harsh sunlight burning down. He continued to toss and turn, stewing in his own juices until he gave in and stood up, looked down at the revolting puddle of sweat and walked away, grunting aggravated as he did.

Due to the heat, Simba had an extremely busy day, animals of the Serengeti were going to need to drink a lot of fluids to avoid dehydration, therefore he had to control how many animals drunk at one time, making sure there was still water left in the watering hole. He was placed at the central watering hole, it had minimal shade and the most traffic.

Kiara was sectored at a large oasis rather close to the outlands. It had plenty of shade and minimal animals due to its proximity to the outlands. None of the animals dared even go within inches of the outlands from what stories they heard.  
Nala, drawing the short straw, was placed by East gorge dam; the worst position. It had no shade, animals from both sides and it was the most unsafe drinking area. Nala was _never _usually placed here, but due to the fact that she had awoken last she had to guard the dam. Early on in the day Simba had promised his mate that he would switch positions with her and take the hardest position however it was long before then and there was no end to the everlasting heat. Nala's face was flushed red and she could feel sweat trickling down her soft cream fur coat. Her tongue dangled lowly from her muzzle; there were just too many animals coming and going.

Only five animals at one given time were allowed to take drinks and a lion was only allowed if there was minimal other animals waiting. It was a stressful and tiring day, all three lions over – worked and overheating, the heat frustrating them. The cubs would be only watched by Vitani today but due to the excess heat it was impossible for the cubs to cause harm or damage without becoming exhausted.

Kiara sat staring at the oultands, wondering what the hype was about them. In her opinion they were just empty abandoned desert lands; shadows amongst the light.  
Kovu plodded along the overheating pridelands to join his mate in the cooling shade. When he arrived he noticed her staring into the outlands for no reason. With a chuckle under his breath, he proceeded over to his mate.

"How's it going?" Kovu questioned.  
"Why did father never let the outlands flourish like the pridelands?" Kiara asked. Kovu sat next to her, thinking of an answer.  
"He couldn't be bothered." Kovu joked. Kiara slapped him lightly, laughing along and dropped her head onto his shoulder.  
"Seriously though, it just seems like a bit of a waste, doesn't it?"  
"Well, they're growing back now, aren't they?"  
"Yeah but not much I mean, a few bushes and trees, I would hardly call that regrowth."  
"Whatever you say."  
"What you don't agree?"  
"Kiara, when you live there your whole life, you start to not care anymore."  
"Really? You don't care what happens to the outlands?"

Kovu laughed at Kiara's strange questioning, just guessing that the heat was getting to her. She sighed and continued to stare into the outlands, more interested in them by the minute without reason.

"I'm going home." Kovu suddenly yawned. "I need some sleep."  
"Great, gonna be bored here by myself." Kiara mumbled.  
"You know, you could come with me, don't look like anymore animals coming."  
"I can't just leave, Kovu, father will tear me apart."  
"Then...that's the reason you _don't _tell him..."  
"Oh, fine. Anythings better than being bored here."

Kiara stood from her duties, extended downwards in a stretch and looked around; just to make sure Simba wasn't aware of her skipping her post. When she gave the all clear she swiftly followed Kovu back to Pride Rock. As Kiara stepped out of the shadows a heavy punch of heat smashed into her. The heat had intensified rapidly since sunrise, quite frighteningly. In a matter of minutes, the princess grew thirsty once more and sprinted back to the watering hole she was posted at. As she stepped out, catching up with Kovu she grunted once more and fled back there, followed by Kovu this time. When he arrived she had jumped in, cooling her entire fur, groaning in relief that the heat was leaving her.

_Wow, _Kovu thought. _She hasn't groaned like that since - _

Kovu was able to retain his thirst. Having his cub – hood in the outlands meant water was rationed to an extremely dirty lake and an oasis with a very small perimeter. This meant he was taught to only drink when desperate, which is exactly what he continued through to that day.  
He stepped over to his mate, chuckling as he did and gazed down at her resting in the water.

"Need some help getting up?" He chuckled slightly more.  
"Not just yet, that's good..." Kiara replied smiling. Kovu sniggered, remembering the last time Kiara had said that. When Kiara opened one of her eyes to see what he was sniggering about, she raised her eyebrow, _then _realised the..._other _meaning to what she had said.

"Nice to see you've grown up..." Kiara giggled.  
"You walked straight into that one." Kovu defended. "I'll call them as I see them."

As they shared a laugh, Kiara pulled herself out of the water, shook off the droplets remaining on her fur, where they attacked Kovu. The cold droplets crashed into the black lion, one by one cooling his body down. Once Kiara ceased releasing the water from her fur, she looked at her mate, followed by a giggle under her breath.

"To be fair, you asked for it." She laughed.  
"To be fair, you're asking for it!" Kovu laughed along. Kiara then sprinted away, hoping that Kovu was up for a challenge. He took the very unsubtle hint and Kovu dashed after his mate, laughing as he ran. Kiara began to merrily skip around the pridelands until she was tackled to the floor by Kovu.

"_That's _how you hunt!" Kovu still taunted Kiara for her lack of ability to hunt.  
"Oh, _get lost_!"

()0()0()

Over by the shadows where Kiara's watering hole destination was, three familiar cubs burst through the trees, chasing after one another in a playful game of tag. The female of the three jumped on a light brown cub and pinned him to the floor, chuckling as she did.

"Ha!" Shemba shouted. "I'm better than you!"  
"You're not!" Nira replied, attempting to push her adopted cousin off of her. "It wasn't your idea you know!"  
"No it was still mine..." The almost char col black cub Kamba corrected. "It was _my _idea to sneak away from Vitani!"  
"Yeah, but you were too stupid to pull it off!" Shemba laughed. Kamba just scoffed.

"I aint stupid, that one underneath you's stupid!"  
"Yeah that's true..."  
"Oi!" Nira shouted up. "I can hear you!"  
"You were supposed to..." Kamba said much more seriously.  
"That aint fair you know, Kamba."  
"Do I look like I care?"

Shemba jumped off of Nira.  
'Wow, someone got up on the wrong side of the cave...' Nira whispered to Shemba.  
'_I can hear you...' _Kamba repeated.  
'You were supposed to!'  
'Guys stop it...' Shemba pleaded.  
'He brings it on himself.' Kamba replied calmly.  
'I do not!' Nira defensively shouted.  
'No need to shout...'

Nira turned to Shemba.  
'Can I kill him _now_?'  
'No!'

"Nira, bet I'll be the one to kill _you_!" Kamba suddenly unsheathed his small claws.  
"Okay, Kamba, that's a little too far..." Shemba defended.  
"Only because its true."  
'Pull in your claws, fluffy.' Nira chuckled to himself. "I was only joking."  
'I _wasn't..._'

Nira ignored his adopted cousin's comment, stepping over to the watering hole and dunking his entire muzzle in, taking a well deserved prolonged drink. The other two cubs followed. Shemba bent down gracefully and licked the surface of the water, where Kamba didn't bother to drink. He looked down at his reflection and a large, smug grin spread across his face. The cub thought too highly of himself.

"You know Nira, I bet I could beat you in a fight!" Kamba announced smugly.  
"But do I care enough to try?" Nira replied, not lifting from his drink.  
_You will do one day..._Kamba thought.  
"Probably not, but it would be fun to watch."

Nira snapped his head up from his drink in frustration, and stepped over to the charcol cub, quite offended.  
"Why you got 'ta be such a jerk, Kamba?" Nira shouted. "I don't like you since you got hit by..."  
"Is that so?" Kamba interrupted. "Wanna fight right now?"  
"You're on!"  
"Guys stop it!" Shemba cried out as she jumped in the middle of the two cubs. "Kamba you really are being a jerk."  
"Ha! Nira you aint strong, a girl has to stand up for you!"  
"You want me to get my dad on you then? He killed lions before!"  
"An' you have your dad fight for you. Ha, you make me laugh!"  
"I am strong, on the inside I'm strong!"  
"Inside strength never helped anyone."  
"Guys, stop fighting!" Shemba pleaded.

"Shall we see who's stronger then, Nira?" Kamba smugly ignored Shemba's plea.  
"Go on then! How?"  
"Look to your left..."

Nira swivelled his head around to see the dark outlands towering above him. He gasped and trembled a little. He remembered the strict instructions given to him by his father:  
_'Do not enter the outlands!'_

Nira turned his head back round to a big headed Kamba, who chuckled at Nira's fear.  
"We play tag...in there." Kamba instructed.  
"Wh-why?" Nira stuttered.  
"Because then we'll see who's stronger on the inside, won't we?"

Nira gulped loudly and looked at Shemba who looked eager to enter the outlands. He didn't want to look like a loser, so he inhaled, brining his small chest out and answered.  
"Okay then, lets do it!"

Kamba's smug look wiped, he was going to do it.  
_I will fight you one day Nira..._

He snorted and proceeded to dash into the outlands. Shemba quickly followed him and Nira sighed and followed the two others. The minute Nira entered the outlands, an eerie silence invaded all round. He slipped a little on the log to enter the outlands almost falling into the water, but managed to pull himself up. He then ran briskily in, quickly catching up with Shemba.

From what he could see, there was a crumbling cave where flaming creatures exploded every few minutes. A dust cloud eerily loomed around, showing no more signs of green life. They were still a dark, cruel place that was haunted with so many awful memories.

Shemba gazed around in amazement while Nira fearfully looked around. He didn't want to be here. Shemba turned to see if her brother was liking it as much, but he had run off. She didn't see paw prints leaving the outlands just them entering and going off, but she didn't see which direction.  
"Nira, have you seen Kamba?" Shemba asked.  
"Thank god we lost him..." Nira whispered to himself.  
"What?"  
"I mean...you mean you lost him...?"

()0()0()

Over back in the pridelands, Kiara and Kovu were about to return to Pride Rock. Kiara, desperate for another drink, plodded over to a nearby oasis and shoved her muzzle in, taking a lengthy drink. When she finished, she saw Vitani wandering alone. Confused, she decided to confront her.

"Vitani?" She called out. Vitani's heart sank.  
"Oh...hey Kiara!" Vitani replied. "Hows it going?"  
"You didn't lose the cubs, did you?"  
"Wha- no of course I didn't! Their just hiding is all. They're fine, seriously!"  
"Well, as long as your sure..."  
"I wouldn't lie. Trust me, they're fine."

Kiara shrugged her shoulders and returned to Pride rock. When she was out of ear shotVitani grumbled something under her breath.  
"I can't believe I lost the damn cubs! They're going to kill me. They weren't too attached to them, right? They can have more!"

Kiara stepped into Pride Rock, the heat relinquished from her body as she stepped into the cool shade of the cavern. She walked over to Kovu, who was clearing sweat from his head.

"My god, it's so hot today!" Kiara pointed out obviously.  
"Eh, I've seen hotter." Kovu replied.  
"Where could you have possibly seen worse? If you had then you would have had to leave and besides we live in the hottest part of the earth."  
Kovu suggestively purred, but Kiara didn't take the hint. He then bent down and whispered in her ear.  
"I just know."

When he pulled away, a cheeky wink flew across his scarred eye. Kiara took the hint and blushed, hiding her head in her paws slightly. The lions chuckled before Kiara lifted her head again.

"You haven't changed much at all, you know that?" Kiara laughed.  
"But you don't want it any other way." Kovu replied. Kiara rolled her eyes, unwilling to admit he was right. She nuzzled him under his chin for a brief moment, then rested her head on her paws.

Kovu was about to do the same, until his vision suddenly caught him off guard. His eyes blurred and the hot sun became a yellow smudge. Then it clicked; the fire premonition replayed in his head for no particular reason.  
"Oh no..." He exclaimed.  
"Oh no what?" Kiara asked sleepily.

The fire he could see once more. The blurry orange becoming suddenly clearer to reveal a lioness trapped by the flames, but still facial features too blurry to describe. The vision increased in speed and it ended quicker than before.

"Kiara!" Kovu shouted. "I saw it again!"  
"Saw what again?" Kiara replied, not lifting her head preparing to drift off.  
"The fire! I saw the fire again!"

Kiara shot her head up.  
"You _did?_"  
"Yeah...It's frightening me!"  
"Just a random thought, do you think it's a male or female lion Kovu?"  
"It's definitely a lioness...but for crying out loud, I still can't tell who it is! It's too blurry!"

Within seconds of knowing the gender, Kiara excluded Simba, Kovu, Nira and Kamba from the potential lions. She had to let the lionesses know what gender was caught in the fire. The problem was she didn't know where any of them were. This was going to cause problems...

Back in the outlands Nira and Shemba reunited from searching for Kamba.  
"I can't find him anywhere." Shemba spluttered extremely worried. If she knew she was the reason her brother had gone forever then not only would she have to live with the constant guilt, but Vitani may disown her.  
Nira attempted to comfort his step – cousin, but she was too busy panicking and stressing out.

"We'll find him, I'm sure of it!" Nira reassured her. The temperature in the outlands began to rapidly grow for no reason, which worried Nira more than anything. He chose to ignore it though until his jerk of a cousin was found.

"How'd you know?" Shemba retorted. "Can you see the future?"  
_I know who can..._

Returning to Pride Rock, Kiara bellowed a name.  
"ZAZU!"  
It took a few prolonged minutes before he flew over from a small corner of the cave. When he landed he groaned in a yawn and bowed majestically.  
"Yes, princess?" He questioned.  
"I need a favour, can you find Vitani for me please?"  
"I'll see to it!" Within seconds he was gone again in search for the lioness.

"Timon, Pumbaa! C'mere!" Kiara shouted. Pumbaa galloped over with Timon on his back, eager to discover what all the shouting was about.  
"What can we-"  
Pumbaa was suddenly interrupted by Timon.  
"Pumbaa, what did I just tell you?" He said. "Let me do the talkin'!"  
"But-But it's only Kiara! She understands me!"  
"Still, buddy, just looking out for ya!"

"I don't have time for this!" Kovu barked. "Go and find Simba and Nala please!"

Timon looked at him in shock. "Jeez, chill! We'll go get 'em for ya!"

Timon and Pumbaa galloped off as Kovu's stress levels rose. What if they didn't get to them in time? _Who _was it in his premonition?

Vitani was sat outside the outlands, red faced and panicked that she still hadn't found the cubs. Sure enough, she was also concerned about the rising temperature that radiated off the outlands. It was already hot enough but if the temperature increased anymore they all might die. She bent down and took a swift drink from the watering hole, but stopped when a strange smell danced around her nose.

"Holy fu-"

Just as Shemba and Nira lost all hope, against all odds, the charcol coloured cub emerged from the shadows, out of breath and panicked.  
"Oh great, he's back..." Nira whispered.  
"Kamba! What's going on?" Shemba shouted.  
"F-f-fi..."  
"Wha-"  
"FIRE!" Kamba spluttered.

()0()0()

Pumbaa galloped back into Pride Rock with Timon on his back, followed by a relatively calm Simba and Nala.

"What is it?" Simba questioned.  
"Kovu might know who is in his fire premonition." Kiara answered immediately.  
The older lion's gasped.  
"Well, well who is it?" Nala was quick to question.

Kovu gulped. The vision had just shown the facial features of the soon – to – be dead lioness. His throat tightened as he felt buds of sweat appear on his forehead. He didn't want to say it, but he had to.  
"Vitani. Vitani's in the fire!"

The shock burst through into the room, leaving the lions questioning where the rest of them were.

"You told me you couldn't see who it was!" Kiara spat.  
Kovu inhaled.  
"The picture's clear." He explained. "It was her facial features, she had the patch over her eye and...and the tuft on her head and everything!"

At this moment Zazu, stressed and breath taken, flew into the cavern and landed directly on Simba's shoulder.

"There's…a fire…started in outlands…cubs in there…Vitani went in there to save them…" Zazu wheezed.  
"What?" Kovu exploded.  
"Vitani and the cubs are trapped in a fire!"

The second the information had passed through his ears, without any hesitations Kovu jumped up and like a bullet dashed out of the cave. His first stop was the lower summit tip, where he immediately saw the deadly smoke rising. Just like he had seen before. Never in his life had his heart pounded so much in his chest. His eyes widened and his stomach filled to the brim with horror.  
"No..."

Without anymore hesitation, Kovu galloped down the entrance ramp, almost slipping as he did. He sprinted across the Pridelands desperate to save the cubs and Vitani. The heat of the day was slowing him down; he overheated automatically but he tried to pay no attention to it as he advanced.  
Simba, Nala, Kiara, Timon & Pumbaa, Zazu and a few lionesses all followed quickly behind as they sped to the alight outlands, the flames intensifying every single second.

The cubs were huddled together as a wall of flames quickly surrounded them, ready to cook them slowly. They wheezed and choked on the surrounding smoke, all screaming and crying as the violent flames wouldn't cease. They couldn't do anything; they were trapped.

The fire had reached the log and there were minimal gaps to escape out of. Vitani herself began to wheeze on inhaling the smoke but progressed through her old burning home, desperate to find the cubs.

Shemba turned to Nira, thinking it was the end.  
"Nira, if we're going to die I need to tell you something!" Shemba yelled.  
"What is it?"  
"I L..."  
She couldn't finish her sentence, the fire knocked down five trees that almost hit the three cubs but they jumped back just in time. Shemba screamed with all of her might and it was heard by the approaching lions.

Gasping heavily to get his breath back, Kovu gazed in horror at the fierce blaze quickly destroying the outlands. He inhaled deeply, holding his breath from the smoke and scrambled across the log entrance. The harsh heat immediately smashed into his face, feeling it slowly grow. The smoke and dust cloud mix was rendering it difficult, almost impossible, to see anything ahead of him. He had been in this situation before, however, he knew exactly what to do.  
"Vitani! Nira!" He bellowed. No response. Kovu ran deeper into the outlands, the flames seemed to be closing in on him as he darted his head every second, desperate to find them all. He heard a loud cracking sound as a large tree began to collapse. Instantaneously he skidded out of the way just narrowly missing getting hit by the tree but he felt hot ashes bounce onto him.

Once he dashed around the tree, the first cub he found was his own son. Without thinking he leaped over the alight tree that had just collapsed and roared as he landed behind Nira. He shoved the cub in his muzzle and darted back outside, flopping the cub to the floor.

As the lions aided the tiny cub Kovu shot back in. The flames had increased within seconds , he was going to find it difficult to find the other two.  
"_Uncle Kovu!" _Shemba screamed, spotting him at the entrance.  
"Shemba!" Kovu shouted in response. "Where are you?"  
The thick smoke had become denser and more deadly. Kovu squinted his watery eyes and began to cautiously walk around until he spotted the other two cubs. He bent down and grabbed their tails in his mouth and fled the flames, having saved all three.

As he emerged from the flames once more the cubs, restless and frightened, immediately skidded behind Kiara. Kovu dusted himself off until a horrifying truth hit him.

"I'm going back in to get Vitani." Kovu announced.  
"Kovu, don't." Kiara shouted. "You get killed!"  
"Maybe I do but I need to attempt to save my sister!"

Kovu was quick to dart back in to the flame ridden outlands. The lions stared at the entrance, all hoping that they would watch both lions escape. Kiara screamed when she heard Kovu roar from being pelted with the hot ashes once more.

He desperately searched the barely visible outlands, in search for one lioness. He hopped over burning trees and occasionally placed by accident his paw in a pile of ashes but he suddenly saw Vitani, a small gap slowly closing in on her. The minute he saw her, his premonition was about to become reality.

Vitani darted her eyes forward, vision becoming blurry and coughing and spluttering on inhaling the smoke saw a black lion staring at her, watching her slowly die.  
"Kovu! Help me!" She screamed. Kovu's vision was also becoming too blurry, watching the orangey glow consume his sister.

"NO!" Kovu roared. Vitani was surrounded, there was no way out. The smoke became too much and the heat increased to excruciatingly painful levels. She was trapped. Upon reaching the end of her life, she lifted her head to the skies and screeched her last words.  
"Mother! Father! I'm coming!"

Vitani fell to the floor, breathing minimally, lungs filled with deadly fumes. She watched the orangey glow edge closer to her quickly, before her watery eyes closed a final time. Once her eyes closed, she could hear her brother faintly screeching her name before she could hear no more. Her heart slowly came to a stop; a bitter silence.

Kovu couldn't see nor hear Vitani any longer. His blurry vision searched around, but he was too weak to move. With all of the strength he had remaining, he roared at the top of his voice, just audible to the surrounding animals watching the fire. Simba grabbed Kiara and they threw themselves in. When they found the black lion he was just about to suffer the same fate to the one of his sister. The king and princess dashed over, and prodded him lightly.

"Vi-Vitani?" Kovu mumbled weakly.  
"No, it's me!" Kiara shouted. With no more thoughts Simba instructed Kiara to help him up. The deadly flames were just about ready to consume all three of the lions. They helped Kovu to his paws slowly, but he flopped to the floor again, incapable of movement. Kiara threw Kovu onto her back and, followed by Simba they escaped just before the deadly orange barricaded the entrance.

"_Run!_" Simba roared. "_Run now!"_  
The lions began to sprint back to the safety of Pride Rock, the three cubs sitting on Nala's back. Kiara still kept Kovu on his back, Kovu had cheated death once more. The flames slowly spat and roared as they pursued into parts of the long grass.

The lions all arrived safely. Once in the cavern of Pride Rock Kovu was dropped to the floor, immediately nuzzled by his mate. Kovu groaned and opened his eyes, suddenly startled when he saw everyone staring at him. A wave of emotion hit him, the horrors of today had broken him.  
"I didn't do it." Kovu sobbed. "I didn't save her. I failed." He clenched Kiara's foreleg.  
"Kovu, you tried." Kiara reassured him. "You tried to, that's the main thing."  
"Yeah, but she's still dead! She's dead and it's all because of me!"  
"It's not your fault! You didn't start the fire did you?"  
"I should have warned her sooner. The minute I knew who it was I should have gone and found her."  
Kiara sat next to him still slumped on the floor sobbing pathetically and continued to nuzzle him. She ignored the fact he was continuously blaming himself and focused on calming him down. The fact that Kovu had no family remaining destroyed him on the inside. No mother, no father, no brother and no sister. Never in his life did he ever feel so despair ridden. He gave two licks to the side of Kiara's muzzle before behind them the sudden wails of a cub could be heard. Shemba threw herself into her cousin and sobbed over the death of her adopted mother. Kamba showed no signs of crying, but instead settled down in the far corner of the cavern where he began to scratch along the floor. Nira placed his small paw on Shemba's back, hugging the distraught cub.

"Looks like we have more cubs then." Kovu sobbed.  
"Yeah." Kiara replied.

The cavern remained silent, besides the wails and cries from Kovu and Shemba. For the first time in his entire life, Kovu couldn't stop blaming himself, finding it increasingly difficult to stop. Later on in the day he plodded over to a section of the cavern where he remained isolated from the pride for a few days.

* * *

**:'(**


	6. Chapter VI: The Past From Behind

**Chapter VI**

The few uneasy days that shot past after Vitani's demise dragged on. The fire had consumed the entire outlands, sparing the pridelands . Any greenery growing back in the outlands and any signs of life had been destroyed within minutes. The deep water that separated the two sectors of the lands were surrounded by ash. The deadly smoke could still be seen rising from the destroyed lands now showing no hope for it. The viciousness of the fire was intensely extreme. The residents of the Pridelands were_ lucky_ that the day the horrors produced caused a large monsoon of rain, putting the remaining remnants of the fire to peace.  
Kovu had not spoken, nor had he moved from his section of the cavern. All he had done was replayed the same incorrect thought through his mind:  
_It was my fault._

His depression levels had reached an all time high. The fact that all of his family were dead frightened him to the core; it frightened him more knowing that he could potentially be next. Any of them could be next, the question was: who and when?

The day after the fire ceased the fire premonition existed no more, instead replaced with an image of a lion being thrown to the bottom of Pride Rock. He had also seen a lion being attacked in long grass and another lion slipping into the outland river. But it was at this time where his care for the premonitions was minimal, instead trying to forget about the horrors of what the week had been.

At sunset three moons after the fire, Kiara sent the cubs to sleep before stepping over to her mate with concern.

"Kovu?" Kiara softly called. Tonight not even the sound of her gentle voice was enough to please him.  
"...What?" Kovu replied with a sigh.  
"I'm worried about you. You can't sit here your whole life."  
"I just want to be left alone, there's nothing I can do to make me feel better."  
Kiara sat beside him and with her paw gently rubbed the bottom of his muzzle.

"I could have done something. I could have not been so _weak_ and done something."  
"Kovu, there was nothing you could do, she was doomed the minute she walked in there. Don't be so hard on yourself."  
"But if I wasn't so frightened like a...like a little mouse then I could have jumped through the flames..."  
"Where you would have died."  
"Oh just leave me alone, Kiara. If I want to starve myself then I will."

Kiara nuzzled Kovu's majestic mane but he gave no response. She didn't stop though.  
Simba paced into the cavern, looked over at Kovu and sighed. He walked cautiously over, trying not to awaken sleeping lionesses.  
"Kovu," he started. "Do you..."  
"No." Kovu impatiently replied.  
"But, you can't sit here, if you don't drink then you'll die. If you don't get any air then you deteriorate."  
"Please just leave me be!"  
"Kovu please listen to us!" Kiara shouted. "We're trying to help!"  
"Leave me alone!"  
"_Kovu_!"  
"Alright! Alright for crying out loud!"

With a reluctant sigh, Kovu staggered up and stretched. His legs ached as did his back, the pain of not moving for a few days was a pain that he somewhat liked. He clicked his legs and back in a stretch and yawned. When he finished his roar like yawn, Kovu turned his head and looked over at the three sleeping cubs. It was a precious sight; watching the cubs away in their dreams. So peaceful, so relaxed. The only disturbance he noted was the small cub Shemba.

She was still in shock as much as Kovu over her adoptive mother's death. A part of her had never recovered from seeing her parents die in front of her too. Kamba and Shemba had lost three parents now, so it wasn't a new feeling for her, but a bad one all the more.

Kovu looked back at Kiara, still so loving and caring. Simba began to lead the distraught black lion out followed by Kiara. Nala, still not asleep, watched the lions leave. She quickly hauled herself up and followed after them. Once they had exited, the small charcoal cub Kamba sprung up. He padded over to his older sister and prodded her tiny underbelly lightly.

"Shemba, are you awake?" Kamba whispered.  
"Of course I'm still awake." She rudely replied. "We really have lost it now Kamba, I still can't believe you! What's worse is that _we_know the truth of our mom and dad's deaths!"

"What truth?"  
Shemba swivelled round in surprise. To her knowledge Nira had been asleep which she now decided wasn't true. She had never been any good at lying, so had to tell the truth.

"Nira, I'll tell you, but don't tell the others."  
Nira nodded.  
"Okay, Vitani..."

Kamba was quick to interrupt.  
"Shemba don't! Don't let the loser know..."  
"Shut it Kamba!" She yelled.  
"Well I don't want him to know, and it's my decision as well as yours."  
"Oh shut it you!" Nira shouted.  
"That's right Nira, insult me...you'll pay for it later..."

Shemba rolled her eyes and turned back to Nira.  
"Now, Nira, Vitani…"

()0()0()

Kovu was plodding very slowly through the grasslands, his eyes remained firmly locked on looking at the floor, the green grass swaying below him. The cold night's chill briskly brushed against the lions at intervals. Kovu was reluctant to continue; he wanted to curl up and cry in a corner of the cavern. The fresh air and fireflies that danced around peacefully didn't change the fact that he was in depression.  
When they arrived at the central watering hole Kovu found himself sighing and stepping up to the water. Before he took a drink he the sight of his reflection stopped him. Every time Kovu could see himself rippling in the water, he stared only at the vicious scar that sat comfortably on his left eye. The true remaining piece of his mother; the haunting and silent memory of Scar. The vertical deep cut across his eye sent his memory flooding back to the time, to which Kovu had _no_control of.

"What does my scar remind you of?" Kovu questioned as his tail end hit the floor. The air filled with the same question on the three lions muzzles.  
"What?"  
"Well, I know what it reminds me of, one word: hell. Every time."

Kiara stepped up to him and sat, staring at his reflection with him as she did.

"..and it sits upon my face as it will forever. So it's just a constant reminder of the life I hated. Do you know how that feels?"

Kiara said nothing, instead nuzzling him from his chin. She didn't know where he was going with this and continued to listen. Kovu decided that three and a half years was definitely enough time to wait to tell the truth about why he _supposedly_ became a rouge. He allowed Kiara to sit comfortably next to him before he jumped up and walked away a little. Kiara, confused stood up and stood behind him.  
"Kovu?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"It feels horrible." He started. "Kiara, you know we said we'll always be honest?"  
'Yes...'  
"Well, there was a time when I wasn't...completely honest with _you._"  
"About what?" Kiara remained seated behind him, curiosity slowly expanding at the same time as her confusion.  
"Well, I'm not in this pride because I was a rouge,"  
Simba looked at him, already knowing what came next and gulped.

"Just remember before I tell you this, Kiara, I love you. With all of my heart."  
"Tell me what needs to be said."  
"The real reason, that…that I stand here today is because I was working with Zira, I mean you knew that bit already, but I was supposed to…I was supposed to…"  
"What?" Never in her life had she looked so hard at Kovu. "What were you supposed to do? Don't hesitate."  
"_Kill _Simba."

Kiara said nothing. She just stared at Kovu in utter dismay. There's her life _again_in a big plot. "And do you know what? I would have done it as well if you hadn't have interfered." The double meaning in Kovu's sentence grabbed Kiara's heart and tugged on it painfully.

"And so where do I fit into this?"  
"I really hate to say it…"  
"Just tell me what needs to be said!"  
Kiara could feel her heart being pulled on more.

"I can't tell you."  
"You will tell me now what needs to be said!"  
"Please Kiara..."  
"Tell me now!"  
"You were the _bait!'_

A cold silence invaded the open area of the pridelands, sending a vicious gust of wind through the lions. Kovu's mane flipped around in the sudden blow and whipped him in the face.  
_Why did you just do that?_ He thought to himself. _If you hadn't have told her, you could have lived on...you idiot!_

()0()0()

"You're _serious_?" Nira exclaimed. He wasn't able to comprehend what he had heard. A situation like that could most definitely have been avoided. It was all making sense to Nira now, _that's _why Vitani was like that.

"Now, don't _ever_ tell the others. Please Nira. It's something I don't like being the truth" Shemba whispered.  
'He's gonna forget about it in a second anyway.' Kamba spoke up. 'He's that much of an idiot.'  
'You're such a pri-'

Shemba shoved her paw on Nira's mouth, preventing a fight.

'Shut up!' Shemba hissed. 'I don't wanna fight now!'  
'Let him fight me, Shemba.' Kamba laughed arrogantly. 'He'll lose anyway...'

Nira shoved Shemba's paw from his face. His frustration had grown inside him. He sprung up and stamped over to the charcol cub.

'_Jerk!' _He yelled. Nira's squeaky voice echoed eerily around the cavern. 'What's your problem?'  
'Don't square up to me, I can't be bothered to beat you tonight.' Kamba replied.  
'I didn't square up to you, I called you a jerk!'  
'That is squaring up to me, doofus.'

Nira lost the short temper of his and pounced on the charcol cub, pinning him down. Kamba grunted as he hit the floor.  
'Do you wanna stop being a _dick_?' Nira shouted.  
'Temper, I wasn't aware I was a 'dick'...where do you learn these words anyway? You're fathers a bad teacher...'  
'Kamba just shut up! You're starting it, do you wanna fight? Because you know I...I will!'

The small cub exploded with laughter. The idea of Nira fighting him amused Kamba dearly. He continued to laugh uncontrollably as Nira failed to growl down at him in his honestly puny voice, before he pulled on his tuft of mane lightly, shutting Kamba up.

"You honestly think you'd be able to defeat me?" Kamba laughed more.  
"Well you haven't shown me you can fight yet, so how'd I know?" Nira protested.  
"Because you're weak, your annoying oh and you look too highly at your dad!"  
"Leave him alone!"  
"You're so called 'amazing' dad cried when Vitani died."  
"Why do you think, she was his sister!"  
"So? Does that mean..."  
"Don't you even think of saying what your gonna say Kamba!" Shemba interrupted.

Nira grew tired of the cub underneath him and hopped off, plodding sleepily back to his little corner.  
'I'm not gonna bother with you anymore Kamba, you jerk!'  
'Do I look like I care?'

Both cubs then curled up and began to snooze lightly. Still sitting up, Shemba grunted loudly and fell to the floor, her first attempt to sleep in days. Nira opened one of his eyes. He looked at Shemba's stomach slowly move in and out, still wondering what she was going to tell him in the fire. If it started with an L, there's only a few things it could have been. Strange emotions induced the tiny brown cub when he was with Shemba however he couldn't describe them.  
His attention was then drawn to Kamba, he snarled at the cub.  
_I'll fight you one day Kamba... _He thought. _One day I'll hurt you..._

()0()0()

'Look, Kiara, I just…"  
"No, shhh! Don't say anything." Kiara shouted over him.  
There was nothing that Kovu could say at this point to help his cause. Both Nala and Simba stepped back cautiously and in unison. They were not to get involved.  
It was only on rare occasions that Kiara became infuriated with Kovu. But what she was just told had tipped the iceberg.

"_Bait?_" She growled after the bitter silence.  
"I'm sorry Kiara. I wasn't thinking straight." Kovu reassured. He turned to face a furious Kiara with a puny attempt at a weak smile.

"And you didn't think in that _tiny _mind of yours to tell me sooner?"  
"I'll have you know I tried to tell you before!'  
'What, _three years ago?_'  
'I just found it too difficult, because I love you too much. I just don't want to lose you because of my past."

Kiara exhaled in frustration.  
"No, no Kovu, you can't just say that now! You _knew _how much I hate being part of plan's, so if you had told me a hell of a lot sooner then perhaps this could have all been dealt with earlier and then it would have taken less time to get rid of your darkness!"  
"Please Kiara..."  
"Don't plead for forgiveness! There's nothing more you can say, except one thing: _why_ didn't you kill father when you had the chance? You had about, what, three chances?'  
Kiara gasped in realisation.

'No, when I met you that morning...for that hunting lesson...you weren't..."  
Kovu nodded his head. Simba was surprised, he was nearly murdered on more than one occasion. Without thinking, Kiara began to rip into Kovu.

"What about me? I suppose it was all part of your master plan to kill my whole family." Kiara had _never_ referred the pride as _her_ family ever since the incident. Kovu was in trouble.  
"Were you just going to rein as evil king? Or was Zira in her twisted mind going to do what Scar did?"  
Kovu, using little skill he had, attempted to apply damage control to the situation.

"Kiara I-"  
"Don't even think about saying sorry!"  
"But what else can I..."  
"Nothing. Nothing _at all!"  
"_Please...I wasn't going..."  
"Kovu, why don't you just kill us now? Eh?"  
Because Ki-"  
"What's holding you back? Your strong enough go on!"  
"Kiara-"  
"Kovu go on why not?"  
"Kia-"  
"Why not?"  
"Kiara stop this!"

Kovu could feel the frustration inside him slowly covering each corner of his mind.  
"Why...Not?"  
"Stop-"  
"Do it Kovu you _hard lion!_"  
"Kiara, shut up..."  
"I thought you didn't need anybody, you were so tough!"  
"Wha-"  
"If you're so tough kill us now!"  
"Shut up!"  
"_Why should I?_"  
"_Because I love you!_"

Kiara paused dead. Her eyes remained on Kovu, waiting for what she thought was going to be a lame excuse.

"Because I love you. That's what stopped me _three_ _years_ ago." Kovu exhaled. "Love. The first time I met you when we were cubs, I loved you," He moved closer to Kiara, who now had moistening eyes. "I didn't want to chance not getting with you, because my heart just wanted you. I loved you back then Kiara, and I love you even more than I did then, now. I protected you Kiara, for one reason and one reason only..."

Kovu edged closer to his mate, slowly closing in on her. She looked deeply into his eyes, trying to spot if he was lying. He then lowered his muzzle down to her ear, where she felt his warm breath seep across her ear.

"Because I loved you. And I still do love you, so, so much. there is no one else I want and I went against the world to get you into my paws. Please don't throw that away because I didn't tell you the truth. I don't wanna fight with you, because it kills me inside. I didn't go ahead with the plan anyway. It was all I wanted, _you._"

Kovu moved his head back and licked Kiara on the side of her muzzle. He stared deeply into her brown eyes as Kiara looked into his. She could see how much he loved her, and she felt exactly the same...but she couldn't forgive him at that moment. She was too upset that her entire life she was just placed in big plans and plots. Whether they did good for society or were evil: they were still plots.

"Not good enough." She tearfully whispered. She flipped around and began to storm off. Kovu, shocked, snorted and growled.

"You know what then Kiara? Fine! Think whatever you wanna think! But I'm not lying to you!" Kovu turned around and began walking the other way. There walking away was interrupted by a loud roar.

"STOP!" Simba Roared.

Kovu and Kiara stopped dead in their tracks, leaving a dead straight line behind themselves, it looked almost like a rope was preventing them from walking any further. Simba stepped in the middle of their perfect line and attempted the damage control that Kovu had failed.

"Now, look. This has really got out of hand, and I am going to deal with it. Because Kovu's right, you went against _everyone _to get each other."

Kiara and Kovu both turned around almost in perfect sync.  
"Kiara. You over reacted. Kovu. You should have told her sooner, and why you didn't is completely beyond me. You both know underneath that hate there is some love. You do love each other, lots, so why let a little misunderstanding...'  
'Oh is _that _what it is now?' Kiara cut off. 'A puny misunderstanding? Not really!'  
'Kiara, don't be such a cub!" Simba continued. "Come back guys."

While both reluctant, Kovu and Kiara stepped slowly back towards the middle where Simba was standing.

"Look each other in the eyes."  
Kiara immediately lifted her head while Kovu lifted his eyes from the ground first before he tilted his head up until his eyes met with Kiara.  
"What do you see?"

"A liar" Kiara immediately spat.  
"An attention seeker." Kovu immediately replied. That was _not_ the responses Simba wanted.  
"Ok," Simba sighed. "Now what do you see?"

"Oh I still see the liar, Father."  
"And I can still see the attention seeker."  
"How am I an attention seeker?'  
'You won't forgive me after I apologized?'  
"Just proclaiming your love isn't an apology!"  
"Yes it is."  
"No it's not."  
"Yes. It is."  
"No...it's not."  
"Yes it is!"

'Oh my god!" Simba roared once more silencing the lions. "_What else _do you see?' Simba interrupted. 'You both _must _see more than lies and over reactions, just look past your angers!"

They sighed loudly and continued to stare into each others eyes. They stopped thinking about their anger for a moment as they felt the spark they had felt previously. Kiara quickly forgot the reason she was angry as her head tilted to the left. The argument dissolved in the air as they felt the emotions they had previously experienced the first time their eyes met in a loving way.

"Life is too short to fight," Simba began. "Vitani proved that a few days ago. Arguments can shatter lives, Scar proved that. Anything you want is worth fighting for. You, you both proved that. I don't like to see you two fight, because I see more love than me and Nala have when I look at you two. You two were destined for each other, that's something that was out of our control. Something not planned Kiara. Now do what you know is true to your hearts and nuzzle and make up, because you love each other."

Nala stepped forward and nuzzled Simba.  
"Well done." She whispered. 'Didn't know you had it in you...'  
'Neither did I.' Simba chuckled.

Kovu walked up to Kiara and immediately started to nuzzle her. He could feel his problems and worries slowly lift and burst in the air, forgetting all of the crap for a few brief minutes. Kiara wrapped her foreleg around Kovu's. It felt like the first time they ever nuzzled, but this time they were _allowed_to. The idea of ceasing didn't occur to the lions for a few prolonged minutes.

"I love you." Kiara whispered.  
"I love you too." Kovu replied. "But, please just promise me one thing,"  
"Anything, anything."  
"Please trust me from now on."

As their secure make up nuzzle came to a slow end, Kovu smiled and walked over to the watering hole to do what they had left here for in the first place and took a drink. He felt the water gushing down his dry throat. His drink lasted longer than it usually would, having not hydrated himself for days. As he finished he cleared his dry throat, ignored his reflection and smiled at the other lions.

"Anything to eat?" Kovu asked.  
The lions chuckled at Kovu's innocent question. He sneered before Kiara kissed him on the side of his cheek and they proceeded back to home. As they walked sleepily back to Pride Rock, a thought suddenly hit Kovu; Vitani may be dead, but she carved all of her premonitions into her cave wall. This meant one excellent fact; they were a step ahead.

When they arrived home, Simba and Nala with no hesitations entered the cavern and walked to their sleeping area, entering their slumber the second they hit the floor. As for Kovu, he stopped Kiara from going in for a second and nuzzled her trustingly again. Once their nuzzle finished a second time, Kovu looked to the skies.  
'Aren't you coming?' Kiara whispered.  
'Huh? Oh, I will in a minute.' Kovu replied, still staring into the glorious skies above him. Kiara shrugged her shoulders and walked into the cavern, falling asleep instantaneously.

Kovu sighed, watched a shooting star whiz through the sky. It amazed Kovu, what mother nature's beauty possessed. He then walked along the crumbling ramp to the upper summit and lay atop Pride Rock. He looked into the starry sky once more, where he could still see devious smoke lifting magnificently. After watching the smoke rise for a second his sleepy head relaxed atop his paws. The promontory of the rock seemed strangely comfortable.

_I'll just relax for a second..._Kovu thought.  
He needed to settle down a little however within minutes of resting atop Pride Rock he concluded that his laziness had beaten him and he decided to sleep there the night. His eyes slid shut.

"Night Vitani;" Kovu yawned. "Sleep tight, you can finally relax now...'

Within minutes of closing his eyes, his thoughts were away in his dreams, possibly dreaming of what was to become of him in the future.


	7. Chapter VII: Four eyes and Eight paws

**Chapter VII**

The midday sun escaped through the clouds and enlightened the drizzly pridelands. The lands were cold and wet, having minimal sunlight from the last week. However damp or gloomy it was, for some reason, the fog and mist that loomed over strangely calmed the lands, having no problems or troubles for a while. There was just something that had created a sense of peace throughout.  
Atop the magnificent Pride Rock sat two lovers, deep in mindless conversation. The golden lioness was resting on her side, leaning against a muscular black lion. Her underbelly was larger than it had been before. Her brown eyes flickered sleepily before turning her head up to her mate.

"How are we gonna tell them?" Kiara sighed. "What do you think mother's gonna say?"  
"Why don't we just be _honest_?" Kovu replied sternly. "Just tell them the truth?''  
"Oh okay, 'hey mom, looking good today. Oh by the way I'm giving birth to another heir!'"  
"Well...sugar coat it a little..."  
"I know how father's gonna react. He'll be like 'you know your gonna have to choose one of them to be royalty?'"  
"Well...we won't. Nira's older, so he will be king. He's nearly ready for it now anyway, so it'll definitely be Nira."  
"I just feel sorry for this cub. Maybe we shouldn't have had another..."  
"I thought you said you wanted another one?"

Kiara sighed and licked the side of his muzzle.  
"Well, yeah but, don't you think it's gonna be neglected a little? I mean you're gonna be up to your whiskers in work, and I've got to learn to hunt..."  
"You know it really should have been natural insti-"  
"I know!" Kiara interrupted. "It's harder than it looks, okay?"  
_Yeah, whatever..._ Kovu smugly chuckled to himself.

He didn't reply, instead remained silent and enjoyed the late afternoon sun draining through the clouds and reflecting off of the lands. Kiara, without realising, nuzzled into Kovu's forepaws and continued to decide on how she was going to tell her mother the news. They enjoyed relaxing moments like this, it relieved the stressors and duties that they were picking up in so little time.

Another hour slipped by unnoticed, unaware to Kovu and Kiara that they were going to have to announce the news _today, _one way or another. Kiara decided it was time to tell the truth. She struggled up and groaned loudly in a sleepy yawn and proceeded downwards. As Kiara stepped down the unstable ramp, Simba and Nala prevented her from going any further. Both with warm but stern smiles on their faces, Kiara returned with a weak smile.

"Honey," Nala started. "We need to talk to you about something...something important."  
"Shoot." Kiara replied.  
"Alone." Simba added to which Kiar gulped to. The older lions led their daughter inside the cavern, where they sat her down and sighed together.

"Recently, we noticed a gain around...your underbelly."  
Kiara's smile wiped, replaced with a semi open jaw.  
"Yes..." She mumbled. Her mind only replayed the same word over and over again:  
_Fuck._

"

Well, we just think it's best if...if you were to..."  
"Lose weight." Simba cut across. Kiara's jaw dropped fully, shocked that her parents assumption was she was overweight. Kovu had stepped down from the upper summit and was standing at the entrance, sniggering uncontrollably.

"You think I'm _fat?"_ Kiara bellowed. "That's what you immediately assume?"  
"Well, what else could it be?" Simba replied.  
"What do you think?"  
"The only other thing it could be," Nala replied. "Is if you were pregnant again. We just thought that..."

Kiara threw the dirtiest look at her parents she could. Kovu couldn't help but explode with laughter. He rolled around outside, his laughters echoed through the cavern.  
"You actual fuckwits!_"_ Kiara retorted. "Of course I'm fucking pregnant again!"  
"_What?_" Simba bellowed, which triggered Kovu's laughter's to come to an abrupt end.

"Why are you bothered father? It's my decision! And why are you so surprised anyway? _You _had two!"  
"Alright!" Simba silenced his daughter, sweeping his paw in a downward motion. He exhaled. "It's-it's just my concern for you, that's all."  
"I'd know if it was concern; that was not. When you're concerned, you're more gentle. Jeez, why are you angry? I thought you'd be happy your getting another grand kid. Isn't that what most parents want anyway?"  
"Yeah well, were not most parents are we?"  
"Simba shut it!" Nala hissed quietly before turning to her daughter. "I'm proud of you Kiara. Just be careful when raising the next one, okay?"

Kiara sprung up, absolutely insulted by what her mother had just uttered.

"What do you mean by that, mother?" Kiara roared.  
"I wasn't insulting your parenting skills..." Nala corrected.  
"...yes you were! You're suggesting there's something wrong with Nira. Nothing's wrong with my son! He's just...he's just not as strong as his father that's all!"

Kovu stepped into the cavern to help defending his son from being called a weakling. It was true, Nira wasn't the strongest or most biggest of lions, but he sure did eat like one. However, no matter how much weight he did put on, he still remained a scrawny, underweight teenage lion.

Nira and Shemba, having just returned from an eating session, heard the commotion and snuck up the ramp, hiding behind the sides of the entrance to listen in. Their ears pricked up at the muffled voices and occasional mention of their names.. By now Nira's mane had begun to develop. His tuft on his head had increased in diameter and had started to sway to the right. His mane had also spawned down to the base of his neck, where it scruffily sat. Shemba had begun to grow, however she was short for her age. Her fur had become dimmer however, possibly even greying early.

"Exactly. There's nothing wrong with my son. You're just judging him!" Kovu defended. He walked in on over and sat next to his mate. After he stroked her foreleg Kiara slowly fell back down to the floor.  
"Maybe just...give him a little extra training..." Simba suggested.  
"He's coming along fine with his training!" Kiara screeched. "There's nothing wrong with how he's being trained. In fact he actually corrected Kovu last week!"  
"Nothing wrong with a little improvement.'"  
"Dad, Mom! You're being so...so...oh my god! Mom, stop telling me were bad parents. Dad, stop saying my son's a weakling!"

"Gramps just called you weak!" Shemba whispered to Nira. Her ear still pricked up. "Cut – throat..."  
"I heard him." Nira sighed. "I'm not _that _bad."  
"To be fair Nira, you didn't do well at all at..."  
"A hunt? Yeah, only because I was _distracted _Shemba." He narrowed her eyes onto her.

"Oh I'm sorry! I honestly thought that elephant was gonna eat you!"  
"And you were so convinced that you told it to find something skinnier to eat to drop the pounds, where it then nearly did crush me!"  
"Look it weren't my fault..."  
"_Obviously_._.."_  
"Look don't be so sarcastic!"  
"What are you my mother?"  
"Oh _obviously..."_

Nira smirked.  
"Oh well, gramps thinks I'm weak; I say he's old!"  
"Nira!" Shemba giggled. "You can't say that."  
"I can if I want to! He's old and he stinks like a warthog arse!"

"I'll try to take that as a compliment!" Simba's voice thundered. The sudden shock of the strong voice startled the young lions as they poked their heads round while trembling at the older lion's voice and peered in. Kiara had her face in her paw, gazing through the gaps in her pawfingers shaking her head at the stupidity of the younger lions. Kovu stood, trying to retain his laughter and stepped over to his son. Kovu still towered over Nira.  
"When you wanna talk about someone," Kovu chuckled. "Move _away _from the gaping hole where your voices echo."  
"When _you _wanna talk about someone," Nira turned to Simba, offended. "Make sure their not behind you. I'm doing fine with my training gramps! It's not like you're helping either!"  
Kiara paw palmed. That was an idiotic move.  
"Alright, if you are so sure then I'll give you...let's say five questions. Wanna step in for a sec?"  
Nira's weak heart dropped. "Well...not really."  
"I'm not going to bite you Nira."  
"...unless you want him to." Shemba whispered. Nira attempted to restrain his laughter and looked at his grandfather's blank expression.  
"Just come here."

Nira gulped, hard and stepped in, sitting next to his mother out of fright. Shemba walked into the cave but decided not to sit down, instead stood to the side and watched.  
"G-go for it." Nira stammered.  
"What's the eight then Nira?" Simba questioned, keeping his eyes locked on the young lion.  
"Th-the eight?"  
"Yep. The eight."  
"It's...It's something to do with...numbers?"  
"Far from it."  
"Well, errm-it's..its..."

In order to prevent his son from embarrassing himself, Kovu began to help over Simba and Nala's shoulders. He began prancing around, acting out different types of punishment. At one point he was sweeping a claw across his own neck, and at the next he was pretending to kick something. Nira couldn't help but snigger, to which Simba raised his eyebrow. Simba's head spun round only to find Kovu whistling un-tunefully while kicking his paw about in the dust remnants. When Simba turned back round he began to act out punishments again.  
_  
"_It's—It's got...something to do with p-pun-punishments?"  
"Yeah. But what?"  
"Well...one of the eight...they like...they..."

Nira was immediately interrupted by an ear shattering scream from his mother. He sprung to his paws in surprise and turned round.  
"Oh no..." Kiara exclaimed. "Not again..."  
"What is it?" Simba turned to his daughter after a major shock.  
"You can't guess?"  
"Looks like the cub's here earlier than expected." Kovu concluded.  
"Wait, cub? What cub?" Nira asked in confusion.  
"...we forgot to tell you didn't we?"  
"No shi-"  
"You're going to have a sibling."

Nira's expression lit up. For an inexplicable reason, he had wanted a little brother or sister all his life, but it was wiped when Kiara screeched once more.  
"Nira, Shemba, get out..." Kiara instructed.  
"Why?"  
"_Trust _me son, you _don't _want to see this." Kovu reassured. Shemba pulled a disgusted look to her muzzle and the young lions proceeded out. He was right, this was something they _didn't _want to see at a young age...

Kiara lay on her side, exhausted after her second cub-birth. She panted heavily with her eyes closed, sweat slowly dribbling off of her golden fur coat. The wise Shaman stood next to her, holding a small confused bundle of cub in his monkey hands that was mewing and beaconing its mother. Rafiki chuckled and handed the cub to Kiara.

"How the hell did you live through that _again?" _Kovu chuckled innocently, not quite understanding the pain. He stood next to Kiara, relieved she had made it through. Rafiki bent down and began to check Kiara's underbelly was all okay.

"I don't know Kovu..." Kiara replied irritably. Her words were vicious, she was tired.  
"Jeez you weren't this bad when Nira was born..." Kovu whispered to himself quietly.  
"Kovu, if you don't shut up I'll compare two pains by kicking you in your-"  
"You don' 'ave time to rest." Rafiki interrupted. "De other one's on de way."

Kiara's eyes opened and her head shot up. She was hoping that it was a sick joke the Shaman was sharing.  
"_What?" _She exclaimed.  
"I can feel a second heartbeat, prepare yourself!"  
_Oh crap..._

"

Nira, you know what to do." Kovu instructed. Nira nodded back at his father and led Shemba out. Before he left he sprinted back and prodded his father's underbelly lightly.  
"This is the last one, right?" He asked. "I mean no more are coming out of there...right?"  
Kovu chuckled.  
"Just get out. I'll let you know when she's finished."

As they did before, Nira and Shemba plodded and sat at the tip of the lower summit. They could hear the painful shrieks and cries from Kiara interrupting their meaningless conversation every few minutes. Nira was overly excited to see what his two new siblings looked like however he was still insulted by what his grandfather had called him; weak. He was going to let it slide however, he didn't want to hold another grudge against _another_family member.

The two young lions could still hear the loud screams from Kiara, muffled voices and at one point a very loud 'Kovu, s_hut the fuck up!_' It had made Nira laugh to hear his mother swear however his chuckles were only brief.

"So," Shemba sighed. "Where d'you suppose Kamba is then?"  
"Hopefully fallen off of a cliff." Nira chuckled to himself, causing Shemba to swat him. He never forgave Kamba for his smug and horrid ways towards Nira when they were cubs, mostly because it was the same routine of hatred every single waking moment of the day.

"Look I know he was a little jerk..."  
"Massive jerk!"  
"Alright...I know he was a _massive _jerk but come on! We're all gonna be grown up soon just forgive and forget."

Kiara screeched loudly once more. Their attention turned briefly to it, but they returned to their conversation.  
"I don't wanna forget. He was obviously trying to hurt me by calling me weak and squaring up to me. Why should I forgive him?"

Shemba placed her soft paw atop Nira's and stroked it gently with a paw finger. Nira's head shot down, staring at Shemba's paw atop his wondering what the reason was.  
"Look Nira, just remember a few things; he watched mom and dad die, _then _got hit by lightning. You need to sympathise with him just a little."

"...why did you put your paw there?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you holding my paw?"  
"Oh! well, I felt it was appropriate. Why...don't...don't you want it there?"  
"Well I mean I never said I minded..."

Nira's head lifted until his eyes met with the glistening eyes of Shemba. On their muzzles, very weak and pitiful attempts at smiles twitched as they gazed into each other's eyes. It was in that split second that Shemba was holding Nira's paw that a strange vibe surrounded the lions. The world seemed to have disappeared around them, unable to hear Kiara's final painful screams. After a few minutes of silence, unable to stop looking at each other, Kovu happily launched himself out of the cave to see the two younger lions holding paws.  
"Err...guys?" He said. "Wha-what are you doing?"

Shemba and Nira, upon hearing Kovu's voice breaking the silence, sprung to their paws and flipped round to see him.  
"Nothing!" Nira spluttered. "We're just...talking is all."'  
"But you were silent..."  
"We were talking okay dad?"  
"Okay...it doesn't matter anyway. Come and see your new brother and sister."  
"Wh-what? I've-I've got...both?"  
Kovu nodded his head ecstatically.

Without hesitation the three lions shot into the cavern. When they skidded to an abrupt halt, almost tripping as they did, a few lionesses moved over, where two cubs came into view. There, sat in Kiara's paws before them, was a tiny golden cub who had black pawfingers as if they had been dipped in paint. The cub had a black tuft of fur on his head where his mane would grow and already on his front foreleg knees had tufts. His eyes were a strong green precisely like his father and were very adventurous.  
The female cub was a strong chocolate brown. Her eyes were a much softer green to her brothers and were almost blue. The two cubs resembled not their parents but more to their ancestors. The male replicated his great-great grandfather Ahadi where the female replicated her great-great grandmother Uru. The resemblance was astounding.

Nira cautiously walked over to the two cubs, bending down and sniffing them as he did. He smiled at his two siblings and prodded them lightly. He stepped back and gently nuzzled his exhausted mother in congratulations.

"Names!" Rafiki suddenly shrieked. "Names you must have names!"  
"Calm down Rafiki," Kovu replied calmly. "We don't have names yet."  
"You didn' think about de names?"  
"No."  
"I'll be back."

Rafiki then skipped happily out of the cavern. Kovu raised his eyebrow and turned to Kiara.  
"I'll never understand that weirdo.''

Kiara chuckled and nuzzled her two newborn's underbellies. Shemba sat next to Nira and sighed, suddenly feeling strange after the moment outside. The fact that Nira and Shemba had already reached teen – hood freaked both of the lions out.

"Which one's which?" Shemba whispered.  
"I haven't got a clue." Nira whispered back.  
"Come on then guys, name decision time." Kiara instructed.

Nira bent down and whispered in Shemba's ear.  
"Hasira." He chuckled. Shemba sniggered, knowing the _real _meaning of that name.  
"You have something?" Kiara interrupted their laughs. They stopped and swivelled their heads around.  
"Well, I was only joking, it's not really a name." Nira reassured Kiara.  
'I wanna hear it.' Kiara said sternly.  
"Well, it was...Hasira."  
"...you know son, that's not a bad name." Kovu replied.  
"Dad, it means anger, you know that right?"  
"_Still, _it's a good name."

Kiara sighed and licked the golden cub, just to confirm its name. "The boy's Hasira then." Kiara announced. Nira smiled proudly, having named his younger brother. The lions remained silent for a few minutes deciding on another name. Nothing. When none arose Kiara finally turned to Kovu.  
"What was your mother's name?"

Kovu flipped his head round, then went blank.  
"_My _mom's name? Well...err, it was..."  
"You don't know you're own mother's _name?"_ Nira asked, quite shocked. Kovu's head swivelled around once more, suddenly realising he never told his son the truth about his mother. He walked up to his son and moved in to whisper in his ear.  
"I never knew my mother." Kovu whispered. "She was killed when I was born."

Nira said nothing; there was nothing he could say. After Kovu padded back up to Kiara, nuzzled her softly and briefly he snapped his head up in realisation.  
"It was Jasiri!"  
"Jasiri, what do you think?"  
"I like it."

Kiara sighed and held her new cubs tighter. Kovu slumped down next to her, placing her head on his shoulder. Simba and Nala stepped over having been unable to watch their daughter in pain a second time. As they stepped over they gazed down at their two new grandchildren. Simba proceeded to walk up to them but was stopped by Nala.  
"Leave them to rest." Nala whispered to Simba. "They need it."

Simba nodded understandingly and alongside Nala proceeded out. Kiara and Kovu remained together where Kiara slowly slid off of Kovu's shoulder and snuggled with her cubs. Without realising she slipped into a slumber alongside her new cubs: Hasira and Jasiri. Kovu chuckled and snuggled up with what he thought was a sight of beauty where he too fell into slumber. Nira smiled; he had a full family.

The other young lion Kamba was sat residing atop Pride Rock having found himself uninterested in becoming a pride lander. Being part of the family was something he did not want to do. It was too much of a painful reminder as to what happened to his own.  
He lay spread out, snoozing while the chilled drizzle jumped and danced on and off of his well building body. His charcol fur had become a lot darker and he had a very large and bushy mane that would flow in even the lightest of winds. Due to his sudden lack of interest in the Pridelanders his older sister Shemba had growing concerns for him. It was not like him to become distant. Her care for her younger brother was far stronger for the care for most of the pridelanders. Except of course, for Nira.

()0()0()

Once they had finished congratulating the new parents Nira and Shemba stepped outside to enjoy what was left of the day. As they were outside Shemba noticed her younger brother slumped atop Pride Rock. Concerned, she began to walk up the crumbling ramp to check on her younger brother but Nira was quick to stop her.

"Where you going?" Nira questioned.  
"I need to check on my brother. He's still my family..."  
"Yeah but..."  
"Don't be so selfish before you say it Nira! I'm going to check on him!"

Nira grunted in defeat and sat at the cavern entrance to await the return of his friend. Shemba continued up the crumbling ramp and found her brother snoozing. She sat beside him, watched his belly slowly move in and out before prodding him lightly. The black lion was startled, shooting his eyes open and quickly exhaling before looking up at his sister smiling before him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kamba exhaled.  
"I'm only worried for you." Shemba replied.  
"Look, Shemba, we've been through this conversation a thousand times; I am a big lion now! I can look after myself!"  
"It's only my concern..."  
"It's okay. I don't need your concern. Just leave me to sleep."  
"Kamba I know that..."  
"You don't know anything!" Kamba bellowed. "You don't know anything about how I feel! You never have and you never will!"  
"I think our thoughts are generally the same..."  
"Trust me, they're not. Just leave me alone, please."  
"Kamba...I'm your older sister for crying out loud! I'm just trying to help you!"  
"I don't want your damn help! Look as I just said I'm a big lion now."  
"That doesn't mean I can't help you, Kamba."  
"Go away. Please."

Kamba lied back down to continue his snooze. Shemba, unable to get her younger brother to accept her help, shrugged her shoulders, nuzzled the limp lion's mane lightly and proceeded to leave.  
"I understand how you feel. Just remember mom and dad watch over us, everyday. And they're proud of you even if others aren't."  
"But do you really believe that Shemba?" He sat back up, throat tightening. "Do you believe they could be watching and be proud?"  
Shemba sighed.  
"Yes. Yes I do. And you're going to have to believe it too." She stepped back off of Priderock where she enjoyed the rest of the afternoon with Nira. Kamba sighed and flopped back down staring into the pridelands.

"Mother, Father, I...I miss you."

* * *

**NAME MEANINGS:  
Hasira = Hatred/anger/envy  
Jasiri = Courage**

**Reviewing would help ;) especially you readers who read the first draft, tut tut, shame on you xD (i kid)**


	8. Chapter VIII: A Splashing Time

**Chapter VIII**

"Mother," A small cub voice bellowed playfully. "Mom!"

Kiara shot her eyes open in a startle. Her muzzle twitched a little as she groaned loudly awakening from a much deserved snooze. Her dreams had consisted of a flashback to her four month old cubs birth, a strange day. Kiara's forepaws stretched and then dangled over the side of west gorge, the death site of Shemba's and Kamba's parents those years ago. The emptiness of the lands that day had somewhat relaxed the golden lioness, just giving time for herself to think about whatever she wanted.  
A small black cub was sprinting towards her. Her tiny forepaws beat the ground like a drum slowly bringing her closer and closer. The cub skidded to a sudden halt beside her mother and flopped to the floor in exhaustion, to which Kiara chuckled at. She petted the small cub softly and drew her closer.  
"What's up Jasiri?" She sighed.

The small and youngest cub of Kiara and Kovu was a very over excitable creature. Amused with the slightest of things. However an element of her lacked a very large quantity of courage and therefore rendered her spineless, though she was always interested in exploring so long as it wasn't dark and death _wasn't _an option.

The small cub purred lightly at her mother's touch and looked up. Her soft green eyes flickering with glee.  
"I'm so bored." She grumbled. "Where's dad?"  
"I've told you before, when he's on patrol he can't be distracted. It's important." Kiara replied much more sternly, but with a wide warm and welcoming smile spread across her muzzle.

"Can't he stop just for one day?" Jasiri lit up a toothy grin. Kiara chuckled and brought her cub closer.  
"No. Because if he's not patrolling, he's gonna be training."  
"Training for what?"  
"You _seriously _don't know what he's training for?"  
"Well, I know he getta be a king, right?"  
Kiara chuckled. The black cub didn't understand why and gazed up at her mother. She gave another glowing toothy grin revealing her developing canines.

"Yeah. Look I know we let you down a lot..."  
"Not a lot, mom, _all _the time." The cub corrected.  
"Fine, I know we let you down everyday but, we can't help it."  
"But all Hassy ever wanna do is fight!"  
"That's the way he is. You can't do much about being the only girl."  
"This stinks mom! Shemba's always too busy for me's too. She don't like me does she?"  
"Course she does. She had a rough cub-hood. Remember that."  
"What happened in her kid times?"  
Kiara sighed and looked to the bottom of the gorge. "I can't tell you. I'm not allowed."

The small cub released herself from her mother's grip and threw herself to the floor in disappointment, where she let out a very loud and slightly frustrating groan. Kiara sighed and pulled her up from the floor, dusting her off and petting her lightly again. She didn't like neglecting her cubs, as she said would be the most likely outcome four months ago, but occasionally she had to.

"Look, your father and I won't be busy in a few days, we'll play with you then. I promise."  
Jasiri jumped up again, with joy.  
"Double promise?" She shouted with glee.  
Kiara nodded.  
"Okay!"  
"But..." Kiara began. "I don't want any trouble, like _last _time..."  
"No mom, it won't happen again. I promise."

Kiara giggled and pushed the cub to the floor. With a grunt the cub exploded into laughter.

"What you do that for?" She laughed.  
"Well if you're gonna be a huntress leader when your older you need to that you need to be on guard all the time!"  
"Mom..."  
Kiara smiled and stood from her quick snooze. Her large paws were almost the same size as her small cub. She extended her body in a stretch and began to walk away. Jasiri noticed the large paw print freshly printed into the mud, took her tiny paw and pressed it into the dent in the ground.  
"Wow," She exclaimed. She lifted her paw and stared at it in amazement. "That's gonna be _huge.._."

Just then a golden coloured cub was dashing towards her. His small paws thudded against the floor as if he was beating a drum. Jasiri's twin attempted to stop but ended up tripping up and rolling into a heap. Jasiri giggled in her small voice to which the other cub grunted to.

"So," Hasira started. "Did she say yeah?"  
"Nah, she's too busy or whatever tha' excuse is this time." Jasiri replied.

In frustration the older of the two stood to his paws and smashed a small pebble away with his left paw.  
"It's not fair, they're always going on about how 'great' Nira is, and dad is always busy. This stinks."  
"Sure it's not just that warthogs..."  
"Jas!" Hasira sniggered in interruption. "You can't say things like that!"  
"...Warthog ass!"  
The two cubs shared an overly hysterical laugh. The laugh echoed around mid gorge and became slightly infuriating.

()0()0()

As Kiara was leaving, she noticed two young lions walking through the pridelands. She couldn't help but find her eldest and her adoptive niece deep in conversation kind of...cute. It warmed her heart; Kiara thought highly of the relationship they shared, she was approaching the idea of intimacy between the lions more than they did.

Since the birth of his brother and sister, Nira's mane had increased in size and had begun to flow. The mane on his head completley swayed to the right and hid his right eye. His body had also grown, having gotten taller. Shemba hadn't grown much, however the faded black line along her back was beginning to show. Her fur had become dimmer and her underbelly was grey.  
Kiara stepped over to them, attempting not to smirk, and cleared her throat.

"Nira..." She started. Upon hearing his mother's voice, Nira and Shemba stopped walking and turned to face Kiara.  
"Yeah mom?" He smiled. Kiara smiled back with a smile of pride, obviously thinking differently about the young lions' relationship. Nira took no hint and called her name again.  
"Mother. Something you wanted?"  
"Wha- oh! Yeah, errm, do you mind watching the cubs?"  
"Yes I do mind."

Kiara sighed and wiped her forehead.  
"Look, I know you hate to look after them but..."  
"Oh it's not that mother," Nira cut across. "Hasira's got a huge grudge against me; I can't stand it anymore."  
"For crying out loud Nira, he's only a cub! He'll forget about it soon enough."  
"Mom, he's hell in the form of a child..."|  
Kiara's attention was directed to her son.

"Nira!"  
"But...it's true."  
"Alright," Kiara exhaled in frustration. "Just go over there and watch your brother and sister..."  
"But...but..."  
"No buts!" Kiara snapped. "Except for one; get your butts over there and watch them! Just do what you are told!"

Nira grunted and lowered his head, groaning in defeat. He began to plod over to his brother and sister to watch them, even though he didn't want to. Shemba chuckled but before she could walk off Kiara stopped her.

"You and Nira are getting...pretty close, eh?" Kiara whispered.  
"Yeah..." Shemba replied. "But I know _exactly_ what you think, and the answer's no."  
"What? What am I thinking then?"  
"You think I like him, as in a lot stronger than a friendship. Well I don't."  
"I bet _he_ does though."  
"Actually we were talking about...you know...stuff last night and when the topic came up he didn't show any signs of liking me, and I didn't show signs of liking him. So you know you can forget that thought...because..." Shemba began to laugh awkwardly. "Its...its not true! It makes me..." Kiara shook her head, knowing what Shemba was covering. "Stop...stop shaking your head, you look weird...ha! Stop staring at me...Kiara..."

"Shemba! Hurry up!" Nira called after her.  
"Coming!" Shemba shouted over then then quickly turned to Kiara's conversation. "Okay so I _do_ like him. What's your point?"  
"You do!" Kiara screeched.  
"Shut up!" Shemba hissed. "Look I do, okay, but I'm keeping it on the down – low. How did you know anyway?"  
"Shemba, I'm a girl..."  
"Really?" Shemba laughed sarcastically. "No one would have ever guessed..."  
"I'm a girl," Kiara continued, ignoring her comment. "So I know these things. Think about it; your basically never ever apart, you've hardly spoken to anyone besides us and _him, _and your faces light up the minute you see each other."  
"Yeah well just forget about it, because he doesn't feel the same."

"Shemba!" Nira shouted again.  
"_I'll be there in a minute!_" She roared. "Look I'll do something about it in my own time okay?"  
"You might not get your own time, love is extremely powerful..."  
"I _never_ said I loved him."  
"We'll see."  
"No, Kiara, I _never _said I _loved _him."  
"Just run along now."  
"Kiara, the words 'I love him' never slipped from my muzzle..."  
"Seriousy. He's waiting."

Kiara gave a friendly wink to Shemba but she just raised her eyebrow and galloped over to Nira. Kiara smiled at the two lions and sighed as she walked back to Pride Rock.

_They'll figure it out someday...someday soon I hope..._

()0()0()

As Nira and Shemba arrived behind the two cubs, Hasira's attention was suddenly drawn to the size of mid gorge. In awe, he stepped over to the side and gawked down, amazed.  
"Whoa…" He exclaimed, listening to his voice bounce off the side of the gorge in echo. "It's huge!"  
"I know. But Mom says we can't go near it." Jasiri replied.  
Hasira kicked the same rock he smashed away into the gorge and turned his head to listen out. For a few minutes there was a silence until he heard the faint click of a rock hitting the ground. It was deep.

"I wanna investigate." Hasira proclaimed.  
"Were not allowed." Jasiri replied.  
"Yeah but it's cool!"  
"What if mom and dad find out, they'll kill us!"  
"They're not gonna find out. You know why? Your smart bro's gonna make sure of it."

"Depends on which brother you mean." Nira chuckled behind them. "Because if you mean you, then that would be a no."

Nira's deeper voice startled Hasira, causing him to kick down a few more rocks by accident. Hasira spun around in surprise.  
"Oh, it's you loser!" Hasira grunted. "What do you want?"  
"Look, what have I done wrong, Hassy, I haven't done anything to you." Nira replied. For no other reason other than it sounded funny, the four lions had strange nicknames for each other.  
"You're mom's favourite, Ra, it aint fair, why should they always care about you an' not us…"  
"Hassy, I don't really care if they do. They pay attention to us..." Jasiri whispered to her brother.  
"Jas, Shhh!" Hasira whispered back.

Nira was quite surprised actually, he didn't realise that his little brother felt this way.

"Are you...jealous, Hassy?" Nira chuckled smugly.  
"Err, no! Ra, why would I be jealous of yo…"  
"You know, mom and dad never paid attention to me either."  
"What? You lie! Tell the truth!"  
"Why would I lie, Hassy? I used to just play with Shemba and…" Nira snarled at the next name he had to say, he _still _held a grudge against him. "...and K-Kamba."  
Shemba shook her head. She wasn't happy that Nira disliked Kamba however she had to understand why. Hasira fell to the floor in disappointment and his older brother sat next to him.

"Look, Mom and dad are never gonna have time. _Never. _Dad's got to patrol the pridelands, and mom has got to hunt. It's how it all works. I'll be given my job soon enough, and Shemba will have one too. It's how it all works here."  
"What you care about me, anyway? You get 'ta be king."  
"No, I don't." Nira replied.

Hasira sat up, interest and curiosity caught.  
"What you mean Ra?"  
"Please just call me Nira,"  
"Heh, but your nicknames cool!"  
Nira raised his eyebrow. "No. Never mind."  
"No tell me!"

"I don't want to."  
"Pleeeaaasseee..."  
"Uggh, do I _have to?_"  
"Yeah!"

Nira coughed. "I don't wanna be king when mom and dad are gone. It's not something I wanna do."  
"Ouch, have you told mom and dad yet?" Hasira asked.  
"No…but I need to. Look I'm sorry Hassy, but I can't help it if I'm older than you..."  
"You aint sorry." Hasira replied, playfully standing up and growling. "I'd know if you're sorry if you wanna fight!" Nira laughed.  
Nira's eyebrow raised once more and he stood up.  
"You're on!"

Hasira, after Nira accepted his challenge, pounced onto his older brother and began pulling his ear playfully with his developing teeth. The two boys roared with laughter as the two girls sat next to each other and sneered. Nira pretended to collapse to the floor in defeat, just to humour him but Hasira then bit his tail. Nira yelped loudly in pain, flipped over and pinned Hasira down with one paw.  
"Hey get off me loser!" Hasira laughed.

"Why do boys like to fight?" Jasiri whispered to Shemba.  
"I haven't got a clue..." Shemba replied.

"You gotta say something to me first" Nira laughed. "Who's best pals?"  
"Were bestest pals!" Hasira replied.

Nira laughed as he jumped off his brother. Nira and Shemba proceeded to leave knowing the cubs would be safe but were stopped when an annoying voice beaconed after them  
"Guyyyss..." Hasira shouted after them. Nira flipped round.  
"Yeeesss..." Nira replied in an equally annoying voice.  
"You know you older than me..."  
"Yeah, I did notice that Hassy"  
"Well, does that mean you know everything about here?"  
"You mean, everything about the pridelands?"  
"No, _everything. _Everything about everywhere. And everyone"  
"I'm not telling you who Scar was. I'm putting my paw down there."

Hasira lowered his ears in a sigh. He had heard lionesses talking about Scar earlier on in the week and had been asking Nira or _anyone _to tell him who he was. No luck.

"Hassy, I told you no one's gonna wanna tell you..." Jasiri spoke up.  
"Thanks for tha' support there Jas..." Hasira grumbled. Nira looked down at his bored siblings and sighed. He wanted them to see what they could do around here, it had taken Nira a long time to see what fun their was in the Pridelands. He walked up to Shemba and whispered into her ear. When he had finished she gave a little wink to each other. The cubs looked up at them in confusion as they began to circle them while whistling un – tunefully.

"What'cha doing?" Jasiri asked. She looked up at the two lions circling them still whistling, before they came to a halt, Nira behind Hasira, Shemba behind Jasiri.  
"Seriously, loser, what are you..."

"Get them." Nira whistled.  
The older lion's snatched up the cubs by the scruff of their necks and they began to gallop to the central watering hole. The cubs, confused but laughing along watched the astounding lands whiz past.

"Pu-put me down!" Jasiri laughed as she pawed above her. Shemba mumbled something in a muffled voice that was incomprehensible.

When they arrived at the watering hole the older lions skidded to a halt, turned and faced each other, followed by a nod. The cubs sneered at one another and Hasira shrugged his shoulders before Nira and Shemba launched them into the watering hole. The cubs screeched as they flew through the air and into the water, creating a splash and a small wave as they did. The cubs remained fully submerged in the water for a few seconds before bobbing up and gasping for air. Kovu had recently taught them how to swim.

"What was that for?" Hasira spluttered, spitting out water as he laughed.  
"You're such a girl Hassy!" Nira laughed.  
"Oi! We're not weak you know!" Shemba defended, laughing as she did.  
"Yeah, we could kick your butts!" Jasiri shouted.  
"No, no you couldn't," Nira started. "You're just girls, you couldn't defeat me!" A smug look spread across his face.  
"That's what you think eh?" Shemba chuckled. She walked slowly behind and then a little walk away, preparing a run up. Nira's smug looked wiped.

"Don't Shemba..."  
Shemba galloped towards Nira and tackled him to the ground, laughing as they rolled together and flopped into the water. When they emerged from the surface, wheezing and gasping for breath, Nira turned his head to Shemba to which she cackled. As their laughter died down she suddenly stared to stare into his brown eyes, looking at him like she had never done before. As he continued to splutter and choke with laughter the cubs exploded with laughter.

"You're mane's gone retarded!" Hasira shouted. Nira spun round in the water and sent a large wave to his brother, covering the cub ironing down the tuft of his head.

"_Your mane's gone retarded!_" Nira repeated as the cub grunted, kicking and clawing up to his brother, then splashing him continuously. Nira and Hasira engaged into a water fight, followed by Jasiri swimming up to Shemba and splashing her. All four lions then were in a circle, sending splashes round each other. It was the most fun any of them had had for a while, all feeling happy...and wet.

As the cubs continued, Nira suddenly formed an idea in his head. He threw a playful grin over to Shemba and dipped under, swimming over to her. When they couldn't see Nira they stopped and looked around for him, but the cubs spotted him first and chuckled.

"What?" Shemba questioned. The cubs just chuckled then burst into hysterical laughter once more as Shemba screamed when she was pulled under. Under water Nira swam up to her level and slid his paws around her underbelly, engaging in a tickle. She attempted to hold her breath and stop herself from laughing but she couldn't do it. Shemba rushed and exploded from the surface, roaring with laughter as she emerged. Nira was still attached to her waist, tickling her like there was no tomorrow. He quickly followed emerging from the surface as Shemba squirmed and squealed, sending water flying and scaring away the other animals.

"I thought you said you could defeat me!" Nira laughed continuing to make Shemba squeal and screech giddily.  
"Please...st-stop Nira!" Shemba squealed. "Nira stop! It...it's my weakness!"  
"I wanna hear you say boys are better than girls first!"

Shemba squirmed so much that eventually Nira had to let go, where she then proceeded to pounce on him and they both flew under. When they bobbed back up, they were fighting playfully and both cackling and spluttering.

Water was once again thrown everywhere, splashing two particular lions as they walked over for a drink. The cubs, knowing they would be in trouble scrambled to the edge and jumped out unnoticed and scampered off. The older lion wiped some water for his eye and sighed.

"You better have a good excuse for this." Kovu grumbled. The younger lions stopped fighting upon hearing the older lion's voice and turned to see them towering above on land.  
"I do actually." Nira replied.  
"Go on."  
"...okay I don't. We were only playing around father. I bet you've swam here before."  
"Yeah but at night when no one's around or looking..."  
"Excuse me, but I've seen you splash here in broad daylight."  
"Nira, your missing my point entirely."

Kiara was ignoring the males and too busy mouthing something to Shemba. Shemba mouthed back while shaking her head. Kiara seemed to be saying 'tell him!' while Shemba was reluctant. Nira raised his eyebrow and his upper lip lifted a little as he watched his mother mouth things.

"What are you doing?" Kiara finally spoke.  
Nira's expression went from confused to shock; he suddenly realised what was happening.

His head, at the same time as Shemba's, twisted round where their noses met in the middle. Under the water, the two lions had their tails wrapped around each other tightly and were so close they could feel their underbellies touching together. Their slow, heavy breaths seeped onto each others muzzles. The sudden shock of holding each other was superseded by the fact that their noses had met. For no reason or purpose, Shemba's tail began to lightly stroke Nira's back and her eyes began to close. She attempted keep them open, but eventually they slid shut where her tail wrapped around Nira slightly tighter.

After staring in shock at Shemba, Nira pulled away, making a little wave behind him and awkwardly and abruptly laughed. He quickly scrambled out of the water and shook, followed by a turn.

"Got to go..." Nira announced.  
"To do what?" Kiara asked.  
"I just...have to go okay? I don't need reasons..."

He disappeared as he ran off almost tripping as he did. Shemba just giggled, hopped out of the water, also shook and followed him in a friendly chase.

As Nira began to slow down, Shemba caught up with the young prince, playfully pounced on him and with an abrupt screech of surprise they rolled in a playful pin into Vitani's old damp cave, where Shemba had Nira pinned down. Nira breathed heavily while staring at Shemba still in shock. She chuckled uncontrollably before she looked down at him staring up at her.

"What's up Nira?" Shemba coughed as her laughters came to an end. "You look like you seen a ghost."  
"What...what just happened in the water is what's up." Nira spluttered.  
"Really? That made you feel..."  
"Yes. It made me feel weird."

Shemba scoffed.  
"Come on Nira, there's no need to feel like that.."  
"Why? I mean...I mean we're just..."  
"Nira, I know wer'e only friends but come on, it was only a hug."  
"Yeah! Yeah it was only a...a hug."

Nira exhaled out of relief, but continued to stare up at the dim furred lioness. Shemba smiled down at him but frowned when she realised something.  
"Are you...afraid to be intimate with me Nira?" She asked with a chuckle.  
"What!" Nira replied with akward and abrupt laughs. "Of course I'm...I...of course I'm not! We're like...best friends why would I be afraid to..." He looked into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Why...why...why would I be afraid to hug you?"  
Shemba chuckled as she sat atop Nira.

"Because you're acting like you would be?"  
"Why did you..."  
"Because your a comfortable lion to sit on, thats why."  
"But...when we were in the lake...didn't you feel even just a little..."  
"Of course I felt a little weird, but you know, it was just a hug."  
"No. No your right. It was just a _friendly_ hug. Nothing else."  
"You _are _afraid to be intimate with me!"  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not."  
"Are too."  
"Am not!"  
"Are too!"  
"Am not! You could nuzzle me right now and I would be fine with it."  
"Alright then."

Shemba bent down to nuzzle him but he pawed at her face, shoving her away.

"Whoa, whoa! I was only speaking hypothetically." Nira chuckled awkwardly.  
"What's the matter Nira?" Shemba pawed shyly at his chest. "Am I just not pretty enough for you?"  
"_Don't _put me in this situation..."  
"Oh come on, I was kidding. Lighten up a little." Shemba chuckled as she jumped off of him. Nira sighed and stood to his paws. He smirked as he stepped past her.

"It's not that your not pretty enough, Shemba. That's definetly not the reason..."

As Nira left his tail slid slowly across the dim furred lioness. Shemba sighed and proceeded out behind him with a large grin on her face, to which she was unable to prevent.

* * *

**:') **


	9. Chapter IX: Perfect Timing

**Chapter IX**

Atop Pride Rock sat King Simba. He was soaking up what was remaining of the luscious afternoon sun, watching down, looking at his peaceful kingdom. Ever since Scar was torn from the throne the beauty of the Pridelands had been oblivious to the king. The water from Amani falls that provided water reflected the peaceful afternoon and no fights or arguments had been recorded all day. It was at this time that Simba could have thought that all was well...just one thing haunted the relaxation.  
The outlands, the shadows upon the light. After the fire no hope was left for the separate territory. It was destroyed forever. The Outlands sat there, a dry barren where they would sit forever.  
Simba sighed, his dreams of the lands joining together had been destroyed. The Outlands were to remain off limits and vacant forever.

The peaceful and relaxing silence was drawn to a sudden close by a click of two birds feet landing on the floor. The majordomo grunted as he pulled himself up. Zazu, exhausted, choked and rustled his feathers before clearing his throat.

"You okay there?" Simba chuckled as he turned his head with a warm smile.  
"Simba," Zazu inhaled. "I have come with news. I am here to announce that…"  
"Oh what is it now? Those stupid rhinos aren't..."  
""On the contrary! I am here to announce that I...well...how do I put this?."  
"You can tell me anything."  
"I want to retire as your majordomo."

Simba's attention was suddenly drawn to the horn bill. This was not something Simba was okay with, if Zazu was to retire it sparked the possibility of a departure from his old friend.

"Are...are you sure you have thought this through?" Simba asked. Zazu glared at him.  
"Oh I am very sure! I can't keep doing this; I've been doing it for far too long. Plus I never ever migrated in my life; it's something I want to try. Look Simba I'm sorry but this is what's for the best. I'll visit on occasions."

Simba sighed. He didn't want Zazu to leave, but as king he was obligated respect his decision.  
"Okay then Zazu. I'll respect your decision." He sighed. "I'll take this opportunity then to thank you on sticking with us throughout the years. My father would be...no _is _proud."

Zazu nodded and flew back off without a destination choice. Simba sighed and he rested his head atop his paws.  
_Fucking fantastic. _He thought. _There's a friend gone..._

he grunted as he stood from his relaxing, and plodded down the uneasy ramp, then entering the cavern of Pride Rock. If Zazu was to be ending his duties then a new majordomo was needed quickly. As he stepped in the cave he noticed who he could ask.

"Timon," He announced. "I need a favour." Timon flipped around and pranced up to Simba.  
"How can I help?" He answered.  
"I'm sure you heard Zazu is retiring."  
"Really?"  
"And I want you to take his place."  
"So, you want _me_ to be a majordomo? _Me?_ Why didn't you ask Pumbaa first?"  
"Because, being a 'domo is sort of...undercover work."

Timon's face lit up like a forest fire. His love for undercover work was certainly not going to supersede an opportunity like this.  
"You see," Simba started, lowering his muzzle to Timon's level. "The current residents of the pridelands don't like the idea of constant surveillance after hearing about stories of Scar. So you will have to be quick and unseen. Which is a _perfect _position for you because of…"  
"My size?" Timon finished.  
"I'm not insulting you. Pumbaa's slightly too…hefty to handle this task at hand. So I would like you to do it."  
Timon smiled up before he began to skip out of the cavern.  
"Don't you worry Simba; I'll be back before you can say 'morning!'" Timon shouted back.  
"Morning" Simba chuckled to himself. Having sorted the future majordomo events within minutes and his patrol duties not for yet another hour, Simba proceeded back up to the upper summit for a snooze.

()0()0()

The late afternoon pressed on hesitantly. The warthog Pumbaa trotted around the pridelands alone, searching for anything to savage upon. He was so hungry, without Timon dictating Pumbaa on good bug feast destinations he had no clue where to search. In fact without his small meerkat friend sat astride his back brought the awful feelings of sadness and alone back to the warthog. The way he felt before he met Timon in the long grass that faithful evening. The first night he made a friend.

The hefty warthog sat alone in the centre of the pridelands, slumped to the floor and almost in tears. His head lifted slowly to find the two young lions Nira and Shemba approaching him.

"Hey, you okay?" Nira asked with an essence of concern in his voice.  
"Nah, I feel alone." Pumbaa replied. "I'm all alone since Simba gave..._him_ a more important job."  
"Yeah, gramps has a little tendency to change his mind..."  
"Look I know you're only tryn'a help, but could you leave me alone?"

Shemba pondered his request for a moment.  
"Are you sure you don't want us to keep you company? We're happy to!"  
"Nah..."  
"Sure you're not up for a round of tag?" Nira turned to Shemba with a sneer on his face.  
"Tag?" He whispered to her. "Are you a cub?"  
Shemba silenced the brown lion. She turned back to Pumbaa with a warm smile spread across her muzzle but Pumbaa didn't react. He wasn't exactly the first warthog for cub games and even so definitely not at this point in time.

"Uhh, you know what;" Pumbaa sighed. "I'll just leave you two love birds..."  
"What?" The two lions replied simultaneously. "No- No we're not, we aren't…we are _not..._"  
"Right..." Pumbaa raised his eyebrow before trailing off into another location.

Nira, shocked by what Pumbaa had uttered flopped to the floor. Shemba, also in shock just sat down.

"What you think he meant by that?" Shemba asked.  
"What do _you think_ he meant?" Nira hissed. "He thinks we're...like...like in luurrrrvvvee…" He sighed. "Do you...do you think that they _all_ think that?"  
"Oh, no! They can't be thinking that! Can they?" Shemba replied.  
"Well, I don't know, do you think we're in love?"  
"...no of course we're not!" Shemba remained in her thought's briefly. "Are we?"  
"No! No we're not! How can we be? We're cousins!"  
"_Adoptive _cousins! That doesn't mean that..."  
"Even so, we're not…"  
"No! No you're right! Of course we're not! We was just playing with us!"  
She turned her head and looked at the floor and sighed. The brown and dim furred lions remained silent for a moment until it was broken by a large crack of long grass to the left of them.

Nira's ears pricked up and his eyes narrowed to the long grass. Nothing was in his current eye line. His stance slowly dropped a level. When Shemba lifted her head once more she noticed him.

"What _are_ you doing?"  
"They've found us." Nira whispered. "Keep low."  
"It won't make a difference if were low, Nira." Shemba whispered back, lowering her stance as well. Cautiously, they began to proceed into the long grass of the pridelands were another crack of the long grass snapping was heard followed by light cackles.

"Can you see anything?" Shemba asked as she walked behind Nira.  
"No, but I think they're that way." Nira replied.  
"Are you sure? I think that maybe the sound could have travelled from the other direction and judging by the wind direction…"  
"Shemba, Shhh! I know what I'm doing."  
"I bet you do. Ooh look at me I have a mane, so I'm much smarter than everyone else." Shemba joked to herself. She sighed and continued to follow the prince while grumbling to herself. Nira followed two sets of paw prints that trailed through the grass until they stopped.

"They're both here," Nira whispered, "They separated ways."  
"No, Nira, you're looking at it the wrong way. The tracks go in the other direction on the right than they do on the left it's obvious that they went in a circle and went back the _other _way. You can even see the circle they made up ahead."

"But, Shemba, their scent is going _this_ way." Nira used his paw to point in the direction he was taking. "If their scent is that way then it's obvious they went that way."  
"It's not all about scent. It's also about how old the tracks look and which direction the tracks go in. The tracks change on the other side..."  
"_No, _because if they had gone the other way, then we would have seen them walk past."  
"Or they could have snuck by the, oh I wonder what we are surrounded by? Long _grass!"_  
"Yes, but the tracks on the left are fresher, their scent is _that _way and the sound is _that _way, the signs point _that _way."  
"No, Nira. You think they are, but the whole time we walked the grass the wind has blown in the other direction, which means the wind would have carried the scent from the other way. There are tracks on the other side which I may add are fresher than the ones your following _and _you can see the circle they made ahead. But obviously _you _can't because you're so stupid!"

"What's your problem, Shemba?" Nira grunted as he turned around. "Why are you so irritable?"  
"Maybe because your acting like you know everything just because your royalty. This is all just a game anyway, Jasiri and Hasira have probably run off by now!"  
"Oh I'm sorry I think I'm right about _something _in my life."  
"When was the last time _you _were wrong about something? Oh and if it was wrong, just because your blood's so precious to these lands you could make it right! You'll probably just say 'Look at me I'm _fucking_ king so an antelopes a zebra!'"  
"You're saying I can't do anything right now?"  
"I never said that!"  
"Yes you did! You said that if it wasn't right I'd just change it! That's saying I can't do anything right!"  
"For crying out loud Nira, I'm just telling you to realise that you're _wrong _at the moment. You're not wrong all the time!"  
"Oh, is that so? Well, we'll see who's right then. I'll go the right way, and you go the other."  
"Fine by me!"

The two angry lions swivelled round and sped off in other directions. They grumbled to themselves as they searched around for the two cubs trying to prove that they were right.  
K_now it all_, Shemba said to herself. _Who does he think he is, just because he's royal blood and I'm not.  
Well, what's eaten her? _Nira said to himself. _I'm just showing her I'm right. I'll show her how it's done around here. _

As this thought occurred to Nira, he was suddenly drawn to a halt after feeling his nose hit something. Within seconds his eyes dilated at the shock of it being a wet nose.

Shemba could also feel a wet nose pressed against her own and they could both feel the air seeping from each others noses. Without realising, the two young lions had sneaked in a circle to meet in the middle. With the same expression of shock wiped across their faces, they lifted their heads and found their noses connected. In an instant they stepped back from each other and laughed awkwardly and abruptly. A silence haunted the lions before either of them dared to speak.

"Well...aint this...strange?" Nira stammered.  
"Yeah…this is...perhaps a little-stranger than...the lake and..."  
"Nice?" they spoke together.

"Errm…is this…is this still a...how did that feel?" Shemba uttered.  
"How-how do…you mean?"  
"Well errm…what I mean is…do you think…is it just…"  
"I think…I don't know if…that was an accident?"  
"Oh, yeah I mean…the only reason…we would…you know…do that is…if we were…"  
"In love?" They spoke together once more.

"This is still a little…awkward…tense…maybe…"  
"Do you think...do you think its a little more…than awkward?" Shemba asked.  
"What…what you mean?"  
"Well I mean, did you…feel anything else?"  
"Well…" Shemba optimistically looked into Nira. "I only felt awkward…did you feel differently?"  
"Oh no…I just said it for arguments sake."

The young lions said nothing after their speech. The awkwardness bounced off of the atmosphere, almost like a bubble and surrounded them. They didn't want to look each other, but every time they looked away, something was drawing them back. Neither tried to stop it. They continued to look away then look at each other awkwardly before either of them was brave enough to say anything.

"You know, maybe what Pumbaa was saying back there…" Shemba sighed.  
"What, the stuff about us…liking each other as in, like like?"  
"Yeah, maybe this was…" Shemba inhaled.  
"You are joking, right?" Nira said, chuckling slightly.  
Shemba exhaled almost like a sigh, though she had lost something. She had to cover.

"Yeah, course I'm only joking. Of course were not…"  
"Oh thank god! Phew, its only because, you know, I don't see you that way."  
"Oh no, I don't see you that way either!"  
"Oh, I didn't mean it like that, Shemba." Nira sighed. "What I mean is, well, I just don't see us getting together you know, I mean I'm sure you don't as well, because…well you know."

Shemba was unable to understand what Nira was saying so just nodded her head.  
"Yeah…"

Quite suddenly a small golden cub threw himself onto the back of his brother causing Nira to yelp in surprise.  
"Jeez Hassy," Nira laughed. "that was pretty good actually, was not expecting that!"  
Hasira clawed at the back of Nira's mane.

"Thanks, Ra!" Hasira shouted. Another cub quietly snuck behind Shemba, and managed to trip her up somehow. Jasiri then jumped onto Shemba's stomach, causing the dim furred lioness to wheeze.

"Ha! I got you!" She laughed. Shemba laughed along as she pushed Jasiri off and she landed in a puddle, which caused Hasira to laugh almost uncontrollably and roll off his brother's back.

()0()0()

In the central pridelands, the lonely warthog Pumbaa continued to trot along. He couldn't prevent the up most sadness that was currently brewing inside him. He sat under a very high tree that swayed a little too much.  
As the charcol lion Kamba strolled around the pridelands in search for food, he stepped past the lonely warthog, snorting as he did. Kamba then looked behind him again and watched the warthog take a prolonged sigh, before flipping his head round again and shaking his head.

Pumbaa felt like he had lost all of his close friends. It was exactly like he used to feel before he met Timon. His large throat began to tighten but he managed to prevent himself from crying; remembering some advice given to him by his dear mother:  
"When the world turns it's back on you; you turn your back on the world."

Pumbaa tried not to cry at times but often found it difficult due to the softness of his heart. It was torturing, being on his own again. He remained under the shady tree for a few minutes before he could suddenly hear a loud crack followed by a creaking of a tree. His head snapped up and turned slowly and watched in horror as the tree he was sat under began to collapse. Without second thoughts, he jumped up, watched the tree beginning to come closer and began galloping away from the falling shadow. Every time he got a little closer to safety it moved further away. He quickly leaped just in time to only get hit by a few twigs and leaves.

Panting and out of breath, he hopped out of the leaves that he had become buried under and wheezed loudly. The charcol lion sprinted back up to him.

"Oh my god! What just happened?" Kamba spluttered.  
"I don't...don't know."Pumbaa wheezed.

Upon hearing the commotion, Nira and Shemba galloped over.  
"What happened?" Nira asked.  
"Well, Pumbaa almost..."  
"We can see that, stupid!" Shemba interrupted rudely. "But how did the tree fall?"  
"Well how am I supposed to know?"  
"You're here aren't you?"  
"_It doesn't matter!_" _Pumbaa_yelled in interruption. "It doesn't matter. I'm okay. Let's just leave it."

"Are you sure your okay?" Nira questioned.  
"Yes. I'm fine." Pumbaa sighed. He turned around with his head down and proceeded back to Pride Rock.

()0()0()

The late afternoon was quick to draw in that day and turn the warm summer air icy cold. Nira sat alone, residing in Pride Rock. His decision to not take on the role of king in later life was going to have to be told to his parents sooner or later and since Nira wasn't a prince yet he still had a chance to get out of it. He sighed as he watched the orangey glow flood into the cavern and shade off corners. When he saw his parents walk in Nira sat up and cleared his throat.  
"Mother, Father, I need to talk to you." Nira announced. Kovu and Kiara sat down simultaneously. Nira sighed. "Well," he started. "You know this whole...being next in line business?"  
"Yeah?" Kiara asked.  
"Well, I don't really want to be king. Like when you have gone I don't want to take over."

Kovu stood up immediately.  
"But….but it's in your blood, Nira. You're a royal blood of this sector. You don't really have a say in if you _want _to or not. It's your duty and obligation." Kovu explained.  
"Well, yeah, point taken, but...but I feel like it's not where my heart is. I feel like my heart wants to be elsewhere."  
"Don't you think you could have thought it through a little more?" Kiara asked. "I mean, your father's right when he says you kinda don't have much of a say in the throne yet..."  
"I have known since my first lesson I didn't want to!"  
"Look, Nira, it really isn't as easy as we say okay and you don't become king. You've been training since cub – hood and the law states once you have passed your second test it becomes your duty."  
"Okay, how about Hasira does it?"  
"I can't just do that. If you are to fail your last test then I can, and that's _not _an excuse to fail your final test. Trust me, I tried that one..."  
"And did it work?"  
Kiara raised her eyebrow.

"No...I had to re take it."  
"Look I could train Hasira..."  
"But you just said you were confused." Kovu replied.  
"Fine, but I'll remember...somehow. Look after my last lesson I could start teaching him. Please I just don't want to be king." Nira replied.  
"It's not as easy as that, Nira." Kovu said. "You _cannot _just say I don't wanna do it."  
"I thought you told me I never had to do anything I didn't wanna do."  
"That's different. What you don't want to do at the moment is something you _must _do. Is it just because you're nervous about it?"  
"A little..."  
"Don't worry. Being king has up most benefits. And also that final test is a lot easier to pass than you think. Simba only makes it sound impossible so it's dramatic and so you prepare more."  
"Father..."  
"Nira don't ignore me, I can't say yes! If I was to, first of all; Simba will murder me. Secondly, I thought you were smart enough to realise this is your duty. I want you to be happy, son, but I can't accept you not finishing your life purpose."  
"It's too much pressure dad."  
"Look, I understand why you feel under pressure. To be honest I've always thought we started to train you too early but just remember Gramps and Grandma don't have long left and once your mother and I take over we're going to be busy beyond belief."

Nira sighed.  
"I'll probably embarrass myself on my first day..."  
"You only look at it negatively Nira. Look at the positive side of being king; you can boss people around, you can make up your own laws, you can do anything you want."  
"Isn't that what fucked it up before though? The idea that great-great uncle Scar could do anything he wanted?"  
"Trust me Nira, it was a lot more fucked up during King Ahadi's reign."  
"Please dad..."  
"Stop pleading! It's not going to make me change my mind."  
"But-but..."  
"_No _buts!"  
Nira growled lowly. "Dad, I want to say what I _have _to say..."  
"Pull in your claws, son, I'm not arguing about it anymore."  
"For crying out loud dad..."  
"Look, just think about it more and we'll talk to you about it another time."

Kovu winked at his eldest, something to which Nira only sighed to. He stood from his relaxing and extended in a stretch, proceeding out to be alone. Royalty was definitely something he didn't want to be. It was the idea that he would be an awful king or worse, constant embarrassment. As Nira looked back into the cavern his parents smiled warmly at him. He didn't want to be a disappointment to them but he felt like he was.

As he turned his head to leave he once again suddenly felt a wet nose pressed up against his when he bashed into Shemba's nose once more. She wasn't looking in front of her either. Nira quickly stepped back when he heard the sniggers from his father. Shemba looked into Nira's eyes deeply, once again looking at him in a way she never had done before.

"Errm, well…how about that?" Nira laughed.  
"Yeah…" Shemba whispered. "Strange."

Upon eavesdropping on the entire conversation Nira had just had with his parents, the young lion Kamba stepped down from the crumbling ramp, down to the grass and laughed uncontrollably.  
_Didn't want to be king._ He thought. _How strange_.

Kamba then proceeded to gallop to the old cavern of Vitani, his old home. He hadn't visited in a long time, but he was more interested in the visions Vitani had left inscribed in the wall those years ago. Unsheathing his claw and without a proper reason, he began to draw crosses through the visions that had horribly come true. He scratched a line through the fire and the lightning, the lions falling off of mid gorge and just before he could scratch off anymore a familiar voice startled him.

"Who's in here?" Kovu said. His voice slightly echoed in the damp abandoned cavern.  
"Oh! Only me. God you freaked me!" Kamba said.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Oh, nothing, I just...ahh...wanted to see the premonitions again, just to prepare myself, yeah."  
"Okay...Jeez I still don't like it in here! I mean how'd you used to live in here is completely beyond me." Kovu chuckled.  
"Ha! I can't remember. I'm-I'm gonna leave now, b-bye."

Kamba briskily stepped past Kovu. Kovu raised his eyebrow at the confusing young lion and turned his head. He saw the fresh scratches through the true premonitions. Confused, he walked closer in and looked at the wall, pondering why he would do this. He shrugged his shoulders and took a steady stroll back to Pride Rock through the orange tinted pridelands.

Upon returning he found Kiara at the bottom of the ramp having an uneasy discussion with Shemba. Shemba looked almost in tears.

"Kiara, help me, what's happening to me?" She said. "I'm...I'm all confused and I ache inside."  
"Why? What's wrong?" Kiara questioned.  
"Well, you're gonna think I'm crazy-"  
"You can tell me anything."  
"I think you were right when you said love is tough. I may be in love with Nira." Shemba whispered.

Kiara was speechless, but surprised that she was right about Shemba. She felt the urge to squeal but suppressed it.

"Have you told him?" Kiara asked.  
"No, I haven't! You didn't tell Kovu when you fell in love with him!" Shemba hissed back.  
"No, I did something about it. Look, this sounds silly but get him alone and..."  
"And...?"  
"Well, establish if the feeling's mutual."  
"How do I approach it? I can't just be like one night 'hey Nira how are you? By the way I love you' can I?"  
"Look, see me tomorrow morning about it. Sleep on it and come and then find me in the morning."  
Kiara smiled and stepped back up the ramp of Pride Rock. Kovu walked past Shemba and whispered "You really should" in her ear.

Shemba sighed and proceeded back into the large cavern. Inside the cavern she watched Hasira and Jasiri snuggle into Nira, they found him most comfortable. She was going to sleep next to him as she would every night, but decided not to. She was far too nervous.


	10. Chapter X: A feathered end

**Chapter X**

"...but...I'm just not sure if it's a mutual feeling."

In the midst of the night Shemba had lay awake, pondering what her heart was trying to tell her. Kiara could relate and understand; she had experienced precisely the same when she met Kovu.  
Shemba was dumbfounded. She couldn't understand if her feelings could just be a measly crush or full on love. She had experienced strong feelings for Nira before but had completely bypassed it.

"Look, Shemba," Kiara started. "I'll give you some advice that carried me through my relationship. If you're crazy for them when you see them, it's a crush. If you're crazy for them when you don't see them it's love." The two lionesses sat at the top of Pride Rock, having been discussing the issue since sunrise.

"Well, if what you're saying is true, then I'm in love with your son. But if it's not then...what?" Shemba replied. Her head was beating like a drum from the confusion.  
"I don't know, I don't have the answer to everything."  
"But...you said you'd help..."  
"Okay." Kiara interrupted. "Okay, take my advice; get him alone, establish mutual feelings, go in for the kill. Trust me, it works."  
"How do you know it does?"  
"...did you seriously just ask me that?"  
"Oh right, sorry."  
"Just try it. I promise it will work."

Kiara smiled at her adopted niece and proceeded to the lower summit of Pride Rock. Shemba stayed up at the top, looking out at the kingdom just thinking how to approach the situation, before she groaned in a loud yawn and proceeded back into the cavern for a light snooze.

The lands were swamped by a thick cloud of grey. The dismal air could easily have brought anyone's mood to its lowest. Lionesses remained resided in Pride Rock due to the icy temperature and it was mostly a chilled day.

The young lion Kamba was slumped behind Pride Rock, disgusted that earlier that morning he had been appointed a border watch lion for when Kovu and Kiara enter the throne. He had his sleepy rested atop his paws and his snoozing was almost as if he was sighing constantly. His emotional attachment he had not felt towards his parents for years was suddenly hitting the surface attempting to break through.  
Above the charcoal lion the ex – majordomo flew high in the air preparing for migration later that night. King Simba was most upset. He was about to lose a dear friend from cub-hood. He had tried to talk him out of it yesterday, but Zazu was disinterested in excuses.

Over in the pridelands, Kovu sat beside the entrance of Vitani's old cavern. Recently he had been re experiencing the premonitions that he had once experienced years ago. He remembered watching the gruesome end to his own sister's life. The fact that he still did nothing haunted the black lion every day. There's nothing he could do.

Kovu sighed drearily as he proceeded to enter the damp cave. Upon the wall, untouched and preserved for so many years, still possessed the clues to the future. Each death, gruesome and disturbing. Kovu sat to the side and studied the premonitions once more. It was only at that moment, he was at just the right distance from them to notice something he had never noticed before. His green eyes narrowed onto the wall and his eyebrow rose. Suddenly widening his eyes in the discovery of what the premonitions seemed to be lined up in.  
"No..." Kovu exclaimed. "Wha-how did she..."  
At the point of his shock his loving mate Kiara stepped into the shadowy cavern.  
"What are you doing?" She whispered. The audible echo in the cave startled the prince. Saying nothing, he continued to stare at the visions trying to ponder why they were in the shape they were in. Kiara repeated her mates name to which his head fell to the side.

"It's me." Kovu whispered. "I'm going to be the reason."  
"What? Reason for what?" Kiara questioned, cautiously stepping closer to him.  
"I'm going to be the reason you all _die._"

Kiara's expression flipped from the confusion into disbelief. Her curiosity for the conclusion from her mate was suddenly enlightened.  
"Why?"  
Kovu flipped his head round so quickly lone hairs from his mane whipped his face. "Check this out..."

Kiara took another cautious step towards Kovu and sat beside him, staring at the side of the cavern seeing nothing but the same premonitions.  
"What's wrong with them?"

Kovu lifted his paw and began to gesture the 'K' shape that the premonitions were all aligned in. Kiara squinted her eyes, unable to see the same shape her mate was making.

"I can't see any..."  
Kovu pressed his paw against her muzzle and pushed it to what he was gawking at. Kiara's paw lifted and she also gestured the 'K' shape they were in. Shocked, she let out a gasp. Central to the 'K' shape was, the premonition Kovu had had not long ago of what appeared to be a black lion standing atop the promontory of Pride Rock, letting out a devious cackle.

Kiara didn't want to jump to any conclusions, however she was unable to disagree with how freakishly accurate the signs pointed to her mate.  
"Wha-what does this mean?" Kiara gasped.  
"Well, think about it, whose names start with K?"  
"Well, yours and...an..."  
"And..."  
"Kamba's. But, Kamba is a depressed teen, how could he be evil? I'm not suggesting your evil, but..."

Kovu chuckled. "I know what you mean. Maybe, maybe it doesn't mean anything."  
"Kovu, even you said yourself. _Nothing _here means nothing."  
"I know. But something tells me maybe this was just coincidence. Vitani wasn't _that _smart..."

Kiara took a prolonged breath of air. "What does this mean then?"  
"That my premonitions are in the shape of a K and a black lion is central to them?" Kovu retorted.  
"Well done. But what does it _mean_?"  
_How am I supposed to know? _Kovu thought. _I'm not freaking god...heh, imagine that? Me a god! Imagine if..._

"Kovu?"

Kovu sighed in chuckle and nuzzled his mate warmly.  
"Let's just pray to 'god' we don't find out."

()0()0()

Behind the beauty that stood Pride Rock, the muscular charcoal furred lion Kamba was slumped sleepily across the floor as the soon to be ex – majordomo was perched beside him. Zazu, without sensing Kamba's disinterest, was explaining the migration route that seemed to make no sense sometimes even to himself, but he decided not to say, his intellectual status couldn't be wiped away at such a stage.

"So, after we arrive west," he continued. "We stop there for a few days..."  
"Why don't you just go directly _south_?" Kamba snorted, lifting his head from his paws for a second. "That seems easier."  
"Whoops! Silly me! Did I forget to tell you the reasons behind it?"  
"Oh please...don't hesitate to tell me..."

Unable to detect the charcoal lion's sarcasm, the ex majordomo began to ramble on about seemingly pointless justifications to the route. Kamba grumbled, placing his head back in his paws in frustration.  
_Shut up you stupid bird bastard!_

Today not only saw the anniversary of Vitani's demise and the day Zazu was to depart, it was also the proposed day of the young prince's lesson before his third test. This test was something that King Simba had introduced was to prevent any chances of the younger leaders attempting to do things their own way instead of sticking to the long established rules; _exactly _what Scar did, showing no interest of the wellbeing of the residents of the lands. They could have died for all he cared...  
Nira was in no way prepared. He needed just a little longer to study. Even though he wanted to depart when he was old enough, he had no choice in this test, it was compulsory. It was only if he changed his mind later on.

Nira flicked his eyes open from the midday sun bouncing into the warmly radiated cavern. He was spread out on his side, his hindlegs attacked with a lightly painful sensation. He opened his muzzle widely and let out a gruff roar like yawn, stretched his four legs outward and rolled over, only to find the dim furred lioness not next to him.  
_That's strange..._ He thought. _Isn't that where she usually sleeps?_

He lifted his head only to find her snoozing on the other side of the cavern.  
_Why is she over there? Why didn't she want to sleep next to me?_

He was going to attempt to find out why, but he decided it was probably an insignificant detail that wasn't to get in the way. He had slept in for far, far too long today. He flipped back over and proceeded to stand, where his back clicked loudly. He groaned sleepily once more and flicked his tail. Nira's eyes suddenly directed to Shemba once more and with a sigh he proceeded out into the dismal sunshine. The clouds of grey were beginning to clear however it was still dismal.  
Kovu, upon seeing his eldest son depart from the cavern gave a chuckle and stepped up to the lower promontory of Pride Rock before stepping behind his son.

"Look who's finally up!" The older lion chuckled. His deep voice startled the younger lion so much so that he spun round to find his father standing behind him.  
"My...god! You honestly need to stop that dad..." Nira grumbled.  
"Well..."  
"Well...what?"  
"Well, come on!"

Nira's head twisted. "Wh-wha?"  
"You don't even know what today is, do you?" Kovu sighed.  
"Yeah, course I do. I always looked confused when I know what's going on father..."  
Nira wasn't much of a morning lion.

Kovu shook his head. "Today is the day of your final lesson. I told you last week to prepare." Nira's weak heart sank.

"O-oh. I-I knew that completely..."  
"No you didn't."  
"Okay I didn't."  
"Nira, you can't keep doing this. It's starting to do my head..."  
"I don't suppose you could...wait another week?"

Kovu grunted.  
"Look, Nira, its not as easy as I give you another week and it's all okay. There are other things I have to do you know."  
"Oh, come on, dad. You want me to pass right? How am I gonna pass if I'm unprepared?"  
"That's your own fault. Isn't it?"  
"Dad..."

Kovu sighed. Even though Kovu was going to regret it, he knew his son had to pass. He shook his head. Nira smiled at his father.  
"Fine, but, this is your _last _extension, ever. If you're not prepared next time, tough luck. Do you understand?" He knew though that wouldn't be the last time he said that.  
"Dad, you're the best!" Nira grinned.  
"Yeah, we'll see. Now run along."

Kovu winked at his scrawny son and watched him dart off into the pridelands. He sighed and shook his head with a half smile along his muzzle.  
_That kid will learn one day..._

Exhausted, the black lion slumped himself on the tip of the lower summit, scratching his head. Ever since he had discovered what shape the premonitions were in and what the central vision was and informed the others, his mind had been playing stupid games on him. All he had thought was that he was the problem. Maybe _he _was the dark hearted one. Perhaps he could confront his adoptive nephew and ask if he had a black heart but to Kovu this seemed a stupid thing for two reasons; Kamba was a depressive, uninvolving teenage lion and plus, all he seemed to do was laze about.

Kovu straightened himself up and threw one of his paws to the floor, where it hung over the tip. He stared into the beauty that was the pridelands, attempting to get his head straight. It was only slight but there was a chance Kovu was going to have to accept there was an ounce of darkness in him, like Vitani, who met her demise.

As Kovu felt the breeze whip his face, the feel of his mates soft muzzle suddenly meeting with his own startled him. The fright escaped him quickly, and enjoyed the quick nuzzle he received. Kiara slumped next to the prince and rested her head on her shoulder out of exhaustion, snuggling into him as she did.

"You okay?" She sighed.  
"Not really..." Kovu replied, grabbing Kiara's paw.

Kiara's head shot up so she was looking into her mates eyes. "Why? Has this K thing freaked you out?"  
"Maybe a little..."

Kiara giggled and licked his muzzle.  
"I don't think you're dark. You're just thinking about it too much..."  
"Bu-but, how can it be Kamba? He's just..."  
"You know what I think? I think that this isn't going to happen."  
Kovu paused. "...what you mean?"  
"Well, like I mean...what I mean is...I don't think that _either _of you are dark. I just think that...I think you need to forget..."  
"...forget..."  
"Forget you're step parents..."

Kovu was suddenly taken aback by what Kiara had uttered.

"How can you say that? How can you say that they were any form of parents? They're not..._I want nothing to do with them!_" Kovu barked. Kiara responded with a calming nuzzle.  
"See? I told you that you weren't. Now the best thing to do is..."

Kiara was interrupted by the stern thud of paws behind them. Kiara's head shot up, flipped round and then noticed a cream lioness standing behind her. She was staring sternly at them.

"Kiara, get away from him." She demanded without hesitation nor the usual soft voice she had.  
"Wh-what are you going on about?" Kiara stuttered, following her mother's instructions and standing up defensively.  
"Remember you told us about the K earlier?"  
"Yeah..."  
"It obviously meant him, he's dangerous can't you see? Get away from him!"

Kiara stared, muzzle wide open, in disbelief.  
"How stupid are you? Kovu isn't evil..."

Kiara was interrupted by the large thud of her father's paws padding along next to his mate, who gave her a grin before staring at the prince and princess of the pridelands.

"Trust is a very _vicious_ thing to have in these lands, Kiara..." Nala sighed in frustration.  
"Yeah, and I have _trust _in knowing that your accusations are false!" Kiara screeched in interruption.

Nala was ever so slightly taken aback by her daughter's blatant disregards.  
"You _can't _be thinking that? Look where he came from Kiara, remember where he's from!"  
Kovu, turned to look at Kiara, then flipped his head back round with an embarrassed sigh. His feelings of guilt for what he did were slowly rising to the surface once more.

"Nala, please, calm down a little..." Simba whispered in the ear of his mate.  
"No, Simba! Don't you dare stand up for him!" She shouted back.  
"Nala!"  
"Be quiet yourself, _you're _the one who doesn't trust him!"

All eyes suddenly flipped directly to the lion king. He gulped and awkwardly wiped his mane on his chest. Upon hearing the shouting, the dim furred lioness exited the cavern and with a stretch stepped over to the commotion. The son of the prince stepped back up onto Pride Rock and the two small cubs scurried after him, all interested in the same thing.

"You...don't trust me eh?" Kovu retorted, the feeling of betrayal suppressing the guilt.  
"Dad, he risked his life for your smelly ass! Not once..._twice_!" Kiara roared.

"I know." Simba sighed. "But-but he's...he's an _outlander._"  
"...And out to get us!" Nala added.

"For crying out loud!" Kovu suddenly roared, shooting up and standing behind Kiara. "I'm not evil, and in fact I'm insulted that you think that!"

Shemba suddenly started to step past the arguing lions and met with Nira behind them.  
"I need a favour from you."

Nira whistled to the cubs, catching the attention of the arguing lions for a brief second before they continued. The cubs, seeing Nira gesturing them to run over to the other two lions, scurried up to them. The four lions then stepped off of Pride Rock, where Hasira and Jasiri both jumped onto their older brother.

"What's up?" Nira spoke.  
"Help me with something." Shemba continued. "I...I know you're going to think I'm stupid but...I just can't work out what why that fire started that killed..._her._"  
"So...you want me to help you work out what killed Vitani?" Nira asked.  
"Exactly! And the only way we are going to do that is...is if we…"  
"...search the outlands." Nira interrupted.  
"Yes. Will you help me?"

Nira sighed. "Course I will. _Anything_to get away from the family episode."

Shemba smiled as Nira began to walk with her through the pridelands with the cubs. As Nira's tail accidentally brushed her a strange feeling of awkwardness filled the dim furred lioness.

The loud and obnoxious yells from Pride Rock continued. Simba, upon having a constant thud banging away in his head left his mate to continue shouting and stepped off of Pride Rock to the bottom of the ramp. He sat, and with a frustrated sigh noticed a small meerkat pelting towards him. Out of breath and wheezing, Timon came to a halt next to the lion king and flopped to the floor.  
"Hey, Simba..." He chuckled awkwardly. "I…uhh, didn't mean to miss another report?"

Simba sighed, helping the small meerkat to his feet and dusting him off with a single paw.  
"Timon, I'll be completely honest with you, I never listened to morning reports anyway. I just let him talk then went and found problems myself."

Timon shoved the large lion's paw away. "So, you have had me running around like a freaking hungry hyena for nothing?" Timon yelled.  
"Jeez, Timon, calm down." Simba whispered.  
"No, why should I? If I was no use to you..."  
"I never said that..."  
"But you did!"

Pumbaa noticed the two old pals and trotted over to them, concerned as to why they were shouting.  
"What's up?"

"Well, this so called great king doesn't even listen to me when I give the morning report!" Timon grunted angrily.  
"Does that mean you won't do anymore!" Pumbaa snorted happily.  
"Yeah it does. Even the nerve."

Simba chuckled as he watched the small meerkat jump on the warthog's back and trot away. He knew he wouldn't be angry tomorrow. He sighed and stared down at his paws, noticing a large indent he had created in the ground.

()0()0()

Arriving into the abandoned outlands were the son of the prince and his siblings with the dim furred lioness. The log was stable but swaying gently in the light winds causing it to look worse than it was. Naturally, being unafraid of most things Shemba proceeded across the log but came to a halt when she heard her best friends voice.

"Do you...do you _really_ want to go in there?" Nira trembled.  
"What's the matter," Shemba giggled. "You afraid?"  
"No!"  
"Well watch out for that...LION!"

Nira suddenly jolted to the side in fright but upon hearing the laughter's of his best friend and his siblings, blushed and hid in his paws. Causing the two cubs to slide off of him.

"Oh lighten up, Nira." Shemba laughed. "It was a _joke!_"  
Nira lifted his head. "But why do you do this, you know it embarrasses me..."  
"What, being afraid of..."  
"Yes! Being afraid of most things embarrasses me!"

Shemba sighed.  
"You shouldn't be. I think it's cute..."

She continued to proceed into the outlands as Nira blushed once more, chuckling as he entered the lands but was stopped by his younger brother.  
"You like her!" Hasira bellowed with laughter.  
"Piss off you..." Nira grumbled.  
"But you d-"

Nira, not giving the small cub a chance to finish his sentence, pushed him over and sprinted into the outlands, leaving the small cubs to run in themselves. He cautiously proceeded over the ramp, staring into the water below, frightened, just not wanting to fall in. He hopped over the small gap and ran up to Shemba. The small cubs sprinted after them moments later with Jasiri skipping and then launching herself onto her older brother. She hid her head in his mane, afraid of what was lurking around.

The abandoned lands remained an eerie, cold, ash covered sector of the pridelands. For some reason, the blanket of ash still sat comfortably after the fire that was years ago. The outland cave creaked every few seconds, as though it were to give way any minute.

Shemba, after studying the lands for a second bent down and began to sniff around the ground for anything she could find. If it was evidence, it was useful. Hasira sprinted around the lands in deer excitement, unable to contain his glee while his little sister remained hidden in Nira's mane.

"Well, don't just stand there," Shemba suddenly spoke, lifting her head for a second. "Look for something that could be a clue."  
"Oh, ok." Nira replied hesitantly.

Shemba sighed. "Look, Nira, there really is nothing to worry about, seriously. These lands have been empty for what, years now? There would be no scary thing or some crap like that living here. Don't panic, you're safe." She smiled at Nira as he began to look around, still rather reluctantly.

The golden cub was suddenly hit with an adventurous idea. "Ra, can I explore?"  
"No, Hassy, stay in sight. I'm not being blamed if you get lost."  
"But why...?"  
"Because mom and dad will go ape sh- never mind. Just stay in sight."

"Ra...?" Jasiri trembled, she was most frightened.  
"Yeah?" Nira sighed.  
"What we looking for anyway?"  
"Well, a while ago there was a fire here, and Shemba's step – mom died…"  
"Oh, that's sad."  
"Yeah, and we are here to find out how the fire started."  
"What happened to Ba's real parents?"  
"Yeah what did?" Hasira intervened.  
"Wow you two are just full'a questions. They…"  
"NIRA!" Shemba shouted, lifting her head again, un allowing anyone else to know the truth of her parents death.

"Can't tell you." Nira whispered.

()0()0()

For most of the afternoon, the shouting on the lower promontory of Pride Rock had been the main subject of conversation.  
"Look, why on earth would I still be evil?" Kovu shouted. "Give me one good reason..."  
"Maybe because you came from Scar's side…" Nala replied calmly, thinking her facts were straight.

Kiara inhaled. "Stop placing accusations, Mother. How much 'proof' do you have?"  
Before Nala could respond the prince stood forward, finally losing the short temper of his.

"_I do not, nor will I ever be associated with him!_" Kovu roared. "How fucking dare you!"  
"Actions speak louder than words."  
"And my actions saved your butt! I _hated _Scar. They aren't and never will be my family! I find it offensive that you do think I still follow Scar! Do you want to know something, Nala? _Vitani_ was the only Scar follower left around here, and she's _dead!"  
_"So I guess it runs in the family? Were you similar to your sister?"  
"She wasn't my real sister, I have no blood related family!"  
"That's true." Kiara added. "The only..."  
"Stop speaking Kiara and move away from him!" Nala bellowed. She was placing these accusations on Kovu like she had been planning them for years.

"I don't have to listen to you!" Kiara replied. "He just told me _and_ you that he didn't want to be associated with him. Kovu stood up for you, Kovu had also saved you from Vitani killing you!"  
"...and Vitani still followed Scar in the end!  
"She was _always _an outlander at heart." Kovu growled. "It's where she was born and it was where she died. She _Knew_ that Scar was dark and that Zira was insane, but her heart was _always _with the outlanders!"  
"But _surely _if she did then you do too. Kovu, please just admit it and see. I can see that..."  
"You have seen _nothing..._ You have only seen what your mind has told you you've seen."  
"I know what I can see. I am not blind. Vitani was still a follower of scar. I never liked Vitani anyway."

Kovu's frustration and anger was beginning to grow to levels he had never experienced before. His growling and snarling increased and just for precaution, Kiara whistled over some lionesses who then held him back before he could lash out at Nala.

"Kovu, calm down..." Kiara whispered. "Mother, stop it! Your accusations are false!"  
"I am going by what you _told me_Kiara. He is one of the only lions with K in his name." Nala stated.

Simba returned to the top of Pride Rock upon hearing the argument grow worse.  
"You just don't get it do you? _I don't follow Scar you idiot_! What gives you the right to offend my _dead _sister all because you're too thick skulled to realise what the truth is?" Kovu yelled again. Kiara and the lionesses were beginning to find it harder and harder to hold the strong lion back.

"How can we trust you? You're from that side!"  
"_I am not from that side! I'm freaking adopted and I will always hate scar_!"  
"Kovu, stop yelling..."  
"Okay that's it!"

Kiara and the lionesses were unable to hold back the black lion any longer. He released his grip on them, snorting and snarling from the most frustration he had ever felt.  
"No, Kovu!" Kiara called in vain as Kovu launched to attack Nala. Within seconds of seeing the large lion flying towards her, Nala's strength drained. She watched the lion get closer. Almost like a speeding bullet, Simba sprinted up in front of Nala and viciously batted Kovu to the floor before he got a chance to lash out.

"_Both of you stop it this second_!" Simba roared. The roar from the king was so intense that even Shemba and Nira heard it. Kamba's ears pricked up in surprise and Zazu nearly lost his balance in the air.

Kiara had sprinted to the side of her mate to help him up. Simba gently nuzzled the queen in an attempt to calm her down. With care, the princess helped Kovu to his paws and stroked his eye to check for an injury. It hurt like crazy and his Scar bled a bit, but he was okay. Simba moved away from his mate and stood central to the four lions.

"What do you think you were doing?" Simba bellowed to the prince.  
"I don't...I don't really know." Kovu replied with a frustrated exhale. "I didn't mean to do it. I do things when I am angry."  
"Even so, that's no excuse to lash out at people!" Simba turned to Nala. "What were _you_ doing that provoked him?"  
"I was trying to get him to admit that he is still evil. And the way he just acted proved it for me." Nala replied fearfully.  
"Mother…" Kiara said.  
"You're joking? Right?" Kovu shouted. "I am not the only one with the letter 'K' in my name!"  
"So, you're suggesting that it's Kamba?"  
"Looks like it."

()0()0()

Back over in the outlands, Shemba continued to sniff around the ash. Nira had Jasiri hidden away in his mane still while Hasira was chasing a mouse out of pure boredom.

"Are we nearly done _yet_?" Hasira asked for the umpteenth time as he watched the mouse scurry away.  
"No," Nira sighed. "Not anywhere close."

Hasira grumbled and flopped to the floor. He was not in the best of moods. It seemed that the further they moved into the outlands, the less clues they found. Nira was ready to give up, they had found nothing over the past hour. Shemba, however, was determined to find something. Determined to find the reason the fire started and the reason Vitani was now ash.

"Look, Shemba, this is hopeless," Nira yawned. "You're not going to find anything."  
"Oh, we are!" Shemba replied. "I don't care how long it takes, we will find something!"

Nira sighed as he continued to search around suddenly tripping on something sticking out of the ground. Jasiri flew off of his head and with an abrupt screech she landed in a small ash hole.  
Nira opened his eyes and found his head covered in ash, with a small cloud of ash now looming after being de-active for so many years. He groaned loudly before looking behind him to find a large root caught his left hindleg. Shemba, upon hearing the black cub screech, ran over to them over to them and laughed.

"You got beat by a _root_?" She laughed.  
"It's not funny!" Nira said. "Just unhook my paw please!"  
Shemba chuckled as she used her left foreleg to kick his hindleg free.  
_Trees didn't survive but a root did? _Nira thought to himself.

He shook off the ash and dust and proceeded over to the whimpering cub in the ditch, picking her up in his muzzle and placing her on his back again. As Nira looked to the floor he noticed something in the ash. He kicked it out of the way and stared down in shock at tiny little paw prints dried into the mud ad ash. He blew some more of the ash away to see the small hole was actually a pit dug out with a pile of un burnt sticks and more ash.  
"Shemba? Look at this." Nira instructed. Shemba stepped over to them and Nira pointed into the potential clue.

"Those...those...and the...no..."  
"I know."  
"Nira, you don't think that..."  
"…Kamba is actually evil, do you?" Kiara and Shemba had spoken at the same time as did Kovu and Nira. "Well, I don't know..."  
"...what to think."

Just as Nira concluded his speech the ex majordomo Zazu quite suddenly felt very vicious and sharp claws drag him to the floor. With a squawk he was pinned and before he could get one word in, several very painful slashes and stabs could be felt on his chest. Weak and injured, a final stab sent the bird into his permanent sleep.  
Kamba withdrew his bloody claw prior to stabbing Zazu, wiped the blood onto the ground and imprinted his paw deep in the ground and cackled almost at an insane level.  
"Night night you stupid bird."

Kamba swivelled round and sprinted behind Pride Rock hidden away, his plan initiated. His darkness coming to the surface.

* * *

**OOOOH xD this has still been my most favourite chappie of all time to write. **


	11. Chapter XI: The Disrupted Peace

**Chapter XI**

The ex majordomo was skewered across the floor, his dreams of migration at rest. The blood was trickled across the floor, and the large indent of a paw print that the charcoal lion had put in the ground remained. The scene of the crime remained untouched.

Upon the exit from the outlands the four lions proceeded through the pridelands, their evidence all pointing to one lion. As they approached the back of Pride Rock, Nira's eyebrow lifted at the sudden strong scent of fresh blood. He gestured the cubs to hold on and sprinted to the back where he stopped dead in his tracks and gasped. He shook his head in disbelief. The blood that centred the dead bird was trickling slowly towards him. Shemba caught up and as she skidded to a halt felt Nira's paw covering her muzzle, this was _not _what they needed.

Kovu lay spread out across the promontory of Pride Rock, exhaling and inhaling at a fast pace, attempting to cool down after the fight. He wasn't any good at containing his temper anymore. Not since the three years had passed.

"Wh-what's happened?" Shemba stuttered in complete shock.  
"Well by the looks of it..."  
"Don't joke with me Nira!"

Kamba, upon noticing his plan begging to take shape, plodded over to the four other lions and gasped.  
"Wha-what the hell happened here?" He gasped attempting to suppress his laughter.  
"How are we supposed to know, Kamba?" Shemba snapped.  
"I don't know, but the fact that there's blood next to you..."  
"What? I didn't do it!"  
"How can I be sure?"

The charcoal lion chuckled almost like a cough.  
"Err, the fact that I wouldn't do something like this. If it was anyone I could say it was-" Her speech cut off quite suddenly. She sighed and looked to her paws, finally noticing the blood wiped across the grass.  
"...was who eh?" Kamba repeated, eyebrow raised.  
"No one." Shemba was unable to bring herself to blame her brother.

"We need to do something about him though," Nira started. "We can't leave him here."  
"Well done captain obvious..." Kamba retorted.  
"Look, piss off you. I don't need you..."  
"Oh, Nira, not squaring up to me again are we?"  
"I said piss off!"  
"_Nira! Kamba!_" Shemba bellowed. The brown and charcoal lions fell silent. Shemba sighed in relief. A fight was the last thing she needed at this moment. "Men..."

Kiara, upon sniffing the strong scent of blood herself, had stepped off of Pride Rock to have a look for herself. Upon arriving her jaw dropped when all of the lions' faces twisted round to notice her.  
"Wh-what's...what's happened here?"  
"Well...we...we don't actually know mother..."  
"Yeah right! Which one of you did this?" No response. "Don't ignore me!" Kiara noticed the blood where Shemba was standing, and how her front paw conveniently fit the one that Kamba had imprinted earlier. Shemba looked down herself to notice this.  
_Oh no..._ She thought. _I'm gonna be blamed..._

Kiara stepped over to the ex major-domo and inspected the corpse, noticing the several impale like stab wounds to his chest. She shook her head and turned to the younger lions.  
"Right." She started. "Since I have no clue who could have even thought to do this, you're all coming with me. I will find out which one of you did it though, is that clear?"

The young lions and cubs nodded their heads. The cubs both slid off their older brother and skipped over to their mother, Jasiri feeling Kamba's vicious stare as she went past. She had always feared him, there was just something about him that she didn't like...  
Kiara allowed the cubs to climb atop her before picking the dead bird up in her muzzle and proceeding away with the three younger lions following after her. As they were leaving Kamba, walking behind Nira, had a strange urge to tackle the son of the prince to the floor and kill his sorry arse, but he didn't, it wasn't the time too.

As Kiara led the younger lions up onto Pride Rock, Simba noticed them and his stomach dropped the second he did. Kiara stepped over to her father and dropped the hornbill corpse to the harsh stone floor. Simba watched as a small drop of the blood trickled down the hornbill's beak. He pawed at the majordomo in utter disbelief.  
"No..." He exclaimed.  
"Hasira, Jasiri. Cave." Kiara instructed. Following the orders, the golden and black cubs leaped off of their mother and scampered into the oversized cavern with their heads poking out of the entrance.

"Wh-who did...why would anyone do this...?" Simba choked on a tightening neck.  
"I don't know, they won't speak." Kiara replied.  
"'They?' It was one of..."  
Kiara nodded.

"Own up, _who _was it?" Simba roared but no response apart from a slight snigger from the charcoal lion which Simba ignored. Shemba on the other paw, gulped. The idea that she was a potential suspect even though she had done nothing frightened her.  
The prince yawned as he stepped down from the upper summit and stood next to his mate, only to find the blue hornbill dead on the floor.  
"What-"  
"We don't know," Kiara interrupted. "They won't tell us who did it."  
"Okay, I knew it." Kovu gasped. "This is another sign, am I right?"

Kiara sneered.  
"What you mean?"  
"Like the premonitions. Remember? Vitani burned, Kamba was struck. This was just another omen! Look I know it sounds insane but I know what I'm talking about."  
"If what you're saying is true, and if Zazu's death was no accident, then I have no choice but to declare a state of emergency." Simba announced. "Dark and evil looms, but we don't know in who."

Kamba turned his head and smirked, attempting to withhold his laughter's. He was unnoticed. Nala narrowed her eyes onto the black lion Kovu.  
"Not _one _word mother..." Kiara hissed, noticing her.  
"What I'm saying is I am not putting Zazu's death to chance, because things like this...they don't just happen."

Simba stepped over to his mate, nuzzled her gently and proceeded with her to the promontory. Kovu stepped over to Zazu and flipped him over, noticing no injuries in his back. He then sat down and pushed the carcass away.

"How can this happen?" He exhaled. "Why is the darkness back? We got rid of it. Why is it back?" Kovu felt his neck tightening. Kiara stepped over and sat next to him.  
"Kovu, we're going to get through this..."

Kiara was interrupted by a large cough like laugh to which Kamba was unable to contain any longer. Kiara drew her attention to the charcoal furred lion.  
"Problem?" She questioned.  
"Wha-? No no! Just coughing..." Kamba replied with a chuckle. Nira turned and faced him.  
"Don't be a bastard..." He sighed.  
"Oh really? And what would that make you eh?"  
"Better than what _you _are."

Kamba stepped up to Nira and forced his head against him in frustration.  
"Wanna try that again?"  
Nira pushed him away with a chuckle. "Put those claws away, you started it by laughing about something that isn't funny."  
"You're just..."  
"Boys!" Kiara interrupted. "Stop it!"

Kamba grumbled and stepped away as Nira unleashed a wide smug smile upon his muzzle.

"No wonder Zira killed herself, this family's..."  
"I'm sorry?" Kovu sprung up. "Did you say Zira killed herself?"  
Kamba swivelled round, innocently stared at the other lions then sneered. "Isn't that what she did?"

Kovu shook his head. "Zira slipped Kamba, she didn't commit suicide."  
"What? Well...why did she lie to me?" Kamba grumbled.  
"Who?"  
"You _know _who..."  
"Oh right, Vitani." The sound of her name was more than enough to frustrate Kamba. She didn't like her.  
"Shemba, what did she tell you?" Kamba turned to his sister.  
"Well...she told me the truth." Shemba replied.

Kamba was surprised. There wasn't nor could there be much reason to Vitani lying to Kamba about the truth of her mother's demise, but why would she do it?  
"I'm going." Kamba sighed. "I'll be around if..if you need me."

As he exited, Kovu sighed and shook his head at the depressed lion. Kamba reached the bottom of the ramp and let out a cackle.  
_This is going to be so easy, the imbeciles..._

Back in the cavern of Pride Rock Hasira drew back from the entrance and grumbled, stepping back to his little sister.  
"Jas, do you know what this means?" Hasira sighed.  
"What?" Jasiri asked.  
"It means we aren't going to get to be on our own anymore, and Dads always gonna be busy, looking for stupid evil."  
"Oh, this stinks!" Jasiri exclaimed.  
"I know! What we gonna do now?"  
"How should I know? Play tag?"  
"We played that _yesterday! _Whatever you say we already played."  
"This really stinks..."

()0()0()

The sun began to radiate the evening orangey glow across the lands. During that afternoon, the lion king had arranged for Zazu to be buried at dusk. The pride remained gathered behind Pride Rock, all preparing to say their final goodbyes to the ex majordomo.

Kovu dropped the carcass of the hornbill into the small hole dug out for him and sighed. His body was as cold as ice and his blood that trickled slowly off of his face and beak was frightening. He filled the hole with the mud from what he dug up and stepped away. Simba stepped forward, but was unable to speak from his sadness and anger.  
Nala on the other paw, was utterly confused. She knew that she had accused Kovu however something deep down was telling her that she was incorrect. She had never fully trusted the outlanders...or even believed that Kovu hadn't had anything to do with Simba's ambush for that matter. She was nuzzling Simba in comfort.

Kovu alongside Kiara returned to the home of the king not long after Shemba and Nira. Simba remained slumped next to Zazu's graveside, sobbing like a cub until darkness loomed. He had sat there thinking, potentially realising who it might possibly be after looking at the crime scene. He stood up and briskly walked back to Pride Rock.

Once all the other lions had returned home, Kamba snuck over to Zazu's graveside and spat directly at it. Not for one second did he feel remorse for what he did. He was just glad that his plan was underway.

As he stepped back up, Simba brought the pride to an abrupt halt when he bellowed "Stop!" The lions swivelled their heads and faced the lion king standing before them.

"What's up?" Kiara yawned.  
"Anyone have any ideas to who killed Zazu?"

The confused pride stayed silent, a few lionesses returned into the welcoming cavern and Nira yawned.  
"I saw the paw prints where the blood is lying, by the way." Simba narrowed his vision over at Shemba who was looking at her own paws and gulped.  
"I-I didn't do it before you say it" Shemba gulped once more, keeping her eyes locked on her paws.  
"Shemba, don't lie to me" Simba sighed in frustration. "I know you did it! The paw print I found is exactly the same to yours."  
"I'm not the only one with paw prints like this!" Shemba snapped, shooting her head up defensively. "There is my brother too!"  
"Yes but you know yourself he's too naive to pull something like this!"

Kamba, as he approached the ramp overheard Simba's insult to him and grunted, walking up and sneaking past them into the cavern. It gave him more reasons to want to kill.  
_You bastard Simba..._

"How do you know you're not the naive one!" Shemba screeched. "Look, he maybe my brother, but you know what, there's a _lot _you don't know about him!"

Kamba gulped from inside the cavern, she was on to him.

"Don't make pathetic cover stories!" Simba boomed. "Just for that, tonight I want you in Vitani's cave. It is where you will stay before a trial…"  
"Trial? I haven't done anything!"

"Simba leave it…" Kovu spoke up. "Just sort it out in the morning."  
"No wait, Kovu!" Nala interrupted. "He may be on to something..." Shemba looked at Nala in surprise.  
"_You _think it's me now? Why...I mean why would I? Nira tell them where I was!"  
"She was with me." Nira added.  
"Don't try and help her!" Nala bellowed. "Lying gets nowhere."  
"He's not lying!"

"Mother you really need to make up your mind!" Kiara shouted. "Who do you think is evil?"

Everyone's heads swivelled to face Nala. She turned to Kovu, then Shemba, then faced to address the pride.  
"I think they both are." She concluded falsely. "They're working in cahoots."  
"_How more stupid can you get?" _Kovu roared.  
"_Enough_!" Simba bellowed before exhaling. "Right, we will deal with this in the morning. Shemba, to the cave and everyone else, inside!"

With nothing else to add, Shemba sighed and stepped past the lions with embarrassment. As she was leaving she looked back where she stared at Nira for a brief second before shaking her head and stepping off of the ramp close to tears. Nira sighed and proceeded into the cavern himself.

As Shemba was walking through the pridelands, she noticed a messenger mole scurrying away. Suddenly she stopped and realised something very important.  
"Wait! Come back! She yelled. The mole upon hearing her voice stopped in his tracks and returned. "Service?" He replied.  
"Just one." Shemba replied. "Tell Nira to meet me by Vitani's old cave. Also tell him its very important"  
"Immediately!"

The mole scurried off back to Pride Rock with the information in his mind. Shemba continued her journey to the damp cavern in the central pridelands. She figured if she was to be exiled tomorrow, she _had_to at least tell Nira how she felt. It would be impossible to live on without him knowing. As she arrived she sniffed around and sighed, remembering her horrid childhood here. She settled down in the cave, awaiting the arrival of her friend for at least twenty minutes before he finally arrived in the dark cavern.

"Shemba?" His voice called out.  
"What took you?" Shemba chuckled.  
"Well, I'm sorry, I had to sneak away from the parents. What did you want?"  
"I jus-" Shemba cut off her speech with nerves central to her body. "I just…wanted…I just wanted you to stargaze with me."

Nira twisted his head to the side before his expression lightened. "Oh, okay. Well, why not? Haven't done it in a while!"

Shemba smiled and followed him out into the depths of the night, her fake smile wiped moments later, this was going to be interesting...

* * *

**I'm sorry this Chapter has become so short but the next one hopefully has some emotional grip in it :)**


	12. Chapter XII: Fates Alternative

**Chapter XII**

Nira and Shemba lay on their backs in the long yellow grass, gazing up into the many wonders of the night skies. Nira's head was relaxed, his eyes remained locked on the stars trying to work out what some of them looked like. Shemba was looking up, however her belly felt the intense pain of nerve's bubbling away. What she did now was potentially going to alter fate for the rest of their days. Forever. She edged closer to Nira ever so slightly and sighed.

"It's nice isn't it?"  
"Hm?" Nira whispered.  
"This is nice." Shemba replied.  
"Yeah. I just can't help think that..."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to get in trouble for this..." Nira sat up. "Maybe I should just go..."  
"No, no, no!" Shemba stopped him. "It'll be fine. I promise."

Nira looked at Shemba before lied back down and shut his eyes, feeling the breeze across his face. Shemba knew that this had to be it. This was her last chance to tell him how she felt. She exhaled and cleared her throat.  
"Nira" She coughed.  
"Yeah?" Nira replied, swivelling his head. The sudden look in his brown soft eyes was enough to stop Shemba dead in her tracks. She was suddenly hit with a wave of nerves. Nira's attention was grabbed however he was more interested in the stars.

"I-I need to...I need to tell you something..."  
"Go on..."  
"It's serious."  
"Shemba, you can tell me anything. You know that."  
"I know, but...I don't _really _know how to tell you this."  
"Come on..."  
"Alright." Shemba deeply inhaled. "Nira, I-" She exhaled in frustration unable to tell him how she felt and flipped over on her side. "Never mind."

Nira sat up again, interest caught and concern growing. His concern for his best friend was stronger than his interest however.

"Seriously, what's wrong? I won't judge you."  
"No, no don't worry. It's fine. You can live on without it." The guilt of not telling her best friend how she felt became too much, suddenly being hit by a wave of emotion. She looked over once more to find Nira continuing to stare down at her, his eyes consumed with concern.

"Please Shemba, I want to help you."  
"Nira, you know how we were talking about...relationships and...stuff the other day..."  
"Yes..."  
"Well...where do you think we...we like stand? You know, as in friend zone...more than that...less than that..."

Nira lifted his eyebrow and lied back down, more confused if anything. He turned his head so his eyes met with Shemba's. "What you mean?"  
"I mean...I mean-what I mean is..." She stared into Nira's brown eyes before sighing. "How close do you think we are?"

"Well, I think we're close enough to tell each other everything."  
"I just, I don't know if I can explain what I need to tell you..."  
"Come on," Nira used his paw to gently wipe some of the tears off of her face. "Is there something you wanna tell me? I'm not gonna judge you."  
"I don't know if you're going to be able to handle it."  
"I've heard much worse, believe me."  
"Just-just no Nira. It's fine. I'm fine, seriously."

Nira, unable to get Shemba to open up, shrugged his shoulders and returned to gazing upon the wonders of the night sky. Shemba gulped, she was _going _to have to admit her true feelings, she couldn't live on knowing he didn't know. She slid closely into him so her body nudged his and rested her head on his shoulder, a warm smile spread across her muzzle. Her foreleg wrapped tightly around his underbelly.

"What are you doing?" Nira chuckled.  
"I'm cold." Shemba lied. Nira sighed and with his right foreleg grasped her tightly in an attempt to warm her up. He shut his eyes and found his head snuggling into her. She sighed, knowing that she had to brave it now.

"I need to know something." She whispered.  
"What?"  
"How do you feel now?"  
"What you mean?"  
"Like now, when we're together..."  
"Well, err...I feel warm?"  
Shemba giggled.

"No. I meant...I meant like-your feelings?"  
"You've been speaking with my mom, haven't you?"  
"Why..?"  
"Well," Nira sighed as though he had heard this many times. "My mom has this weird obsession with thinking that me and you are like, together. She goes on about it every now and then. It's weird that she goes on about it."

Shemba shifted uneasily against Nira, slowly lifting her head to stare into his brown eyes. "You think so?" She sighed.  
"Well...I don't mean it as in like...I wouldn't wanna...I would...I don't think I would wanna get with you, because...y'know..."  
"I know what?"  
"Well, I mean you...your..._really _pretty..."  
Shemba hid her head in her free paw, blushing. "Well..._I_ wouldn't say that exactly." She giggled.  
"I mean it. I think you're so pretty. Everything about you is so...so..."  
"What?"  
"So _perfect._ Any guy would be lucky to have you. But...I just-I just don't think I'm..."  
"You don't think you're...?"  
"I don't think I'm _that _guy. If you know what I mean."

Shemba sighed amorously. Her heart continued to ache once more at the splitting words that one she loved had spoke, almost ripping her chances for good. Shemba didn't respond, she remained staring at the young prince for a few minutes while he fell into a light slumber, still holding the dim furred lioness.  
They remained in their embrace for a good twelve minutes or so, both even purring a little warming up on the inside and out before Shemba shot her eyes open. She had had a little snooze of her own. She watched the chest and belly of Nira whom she was still attached to, slowly increase in diameter and deflate peacefully. A wide smile was spread across Nira's face obviously dreaming of something amusing and possibly enjoying the level of intimacy the two lion's shared. Their heads were snuggled together as if they were an item and they tightly held each other, Nira still completely oblivious to the way Shemba felt.

Shemba was literally at the_ last_chance. If she didn't make her move this very second, they would remain in the friend zone for the rest of their days and she would most likely be exiled.

She moved her paw across the underbelly of Nira and twirled lone hairs of the mane on his chest. Her head turned and faced Nira's muzzle, slowly moving in to admit the real colours of their relationship and to prove her heart was for him.  
She became so close that she could feel her warm breath bouncing back off of his face before her tongue escaped her muzzle and pressed against the side of Nira's own.

The second he could feel her warm tongue brushing up against his muzzle, Nira's brown eyes shot open like bullets and dilated. Once Shemba drew away he flipped his head round and he gawked, shocked, at the smirking lioness. When his expression didn't change, Shemba's heart dropped.  
_Shit...well done you idiot!_

Nira sprung up from their embrace and backed a few steps away fearfully. Shemba scrambled to her paws, now determined to show him how she felt. She stepped over to him quickly, grabbed his paw aHerHErhnd began to nuzzle him underneath his chin lovingly. The first thought that bounced to Nira's mind was he wondered what his best friend was nuzzling him for. After a few minutes of wondering why, he whispered nervously,  
"She-Shem..._Shemba_?"

After whispering her name out of confusion, he decided not to say or do anything to prevent it; the feel of her soft fur and her paw felt...nice. He slowly and almost reluctantly slid his eyes closed and lowered his head down, where they began to rub their heads together in a warm nuzzle. Even though Nira had been feeling awkward when he shared an intimate moment with his best friend, the nuzzle they shared he felt no weirdness, instead enjoying the few minutes of intimacy they could share. Shemba, on the other paw, was in ecstasy. The fact that she was getting what she wanted emptied her guts of the pain and warmed her up inside.

Her paw slowly ran up Nira's foreleg, but Nira put an end to the nuzzle and shot back, suddenly hit with that weirdness. He slowly took a step back from Shemba, keeping his eyes firmly locked on her.

"Wh-what were...why did we...what was...?" He gulped. Nira couldn't explain the strange emotion slowly flowing through his blood.  
"Well we-we shared...a nuzzle." Shemba replied.  
"I know_ that_part! But...but wh-why did you just do that?" Nira took a few more cautious steps away from her. An overly awkward pause filled in the gaps between the two lions, before Nira could only think to ask:

"Seriously...why-why did you do that?"  
Shemba fought back her heart and decided it was honesty time. She couldn't cover any longer. She took a breath in and her muzzle just managed to tug a half smile as she looked at her paws shyly.  
"It felt like a time to, you know?"

"Well, did you…you know...was it-was it nice?" Nira asked.  
"Why, was it not nice for you?" Shemba replied instantly, throwing her head back up.  
"Oh, no, I…I liked…I don-I don't really…know."  
"Well, technically speaking...the only real way we could know if you did enjoy it, is if we did it again."  
She briskily walked towards him.

"No!" Nira shouted. Shemba stopped dead in her tracks leaving minimal distance in between the lions.  
"I mean...what I mean is - do you…do you want to…do it again?"  
"Why, don't you? I won't force you."  
"Well…errm I-I don-I don't th-I don't think we...wait;" Nira squinted his eyes, he was suddenly realising. "You...you-have...you like...do you like me Shemba? More than a like?"  
Shemba exhaled heavily.

"Yes."  
Nira took yet another step back, now cornered by a tree; Shemba took an immediate step closer. Nira was shocked; a feeling of slight guilt filled him, he really shouldn't have said they didn't have feelings for each other. In all honesty things in his head were whizzing past so quickly that he couldn't think straight.

"Okay, are they…strong feelings?"  
She nodded her head with a half smile tugged along her muzzle again. She took another cautious step closer where Nira chuckled briefly.

"I…I-I'm going..." He walked past her and began to leave fast paced.  
"No! Wait!" Shemba shouted. He stopped and turned. "Don't you…feel the same Nira? Even just a tiny bit?" Her hopes for the answer she so desired lifted.

"The same? Ermm...well...I-I honestly don't know Shemba I mean...I've never really looked at you that way" He lied. "Should I look at you...that way?"  
"Do you want to look at me in that way?" She asked.  
Nira cleared his throat whilst thinking of an answer.  
"I-I kinda probably...don't like you in the same way you like me..."  
Shemba sighed and openly and mindlessly admitted her feelings.

"I love you."  
Suddenly her paw was covering her muzzle, shocked by what she just said. Nira gasped equally as loud and swallowed.

"You-you love…me?" He stuttered. "_Me? _You are talking about me here...right?"  
She nodded once more.  
Nira bit his bottom lip, clueless as to what to say next. Any signs or signals, even the intimate moments, he was completely oblivious to up until this point. One thing he did know was that he had to get away, for now at least. Tonight had moved forward far too quickly.

"Okay," He started. "Now I really have to go." He turned around. "I'll...see you tomorrow."  
"Nira stop!" She yelled after him. "Please! Don't leave...not yet..." Nira stopped again, this time he didn't turn around.

"Okay," Shemba sighed. "Nira, I can't let you leave yet because I need to tell you how much I love you." Nira's jaw dropped, still not turning around. "It's true though, I can't lie anymore. When we splashed around in the watering hole, I loved how close we were then. When we bashed noses, I didn't want to move away from you…"

"Is that why you looked so upset when I said that stuff?" Nira interrupted, still standing and facing the other way.  
"Yes, and when we were talking about friend zones I wanted to say 'I don't want your friend zone, I want more than that.' Ever since tonight I never had the nerve to tell you, because this is what I was afraid would be the outcome. It's taken a lot of guts for me to say this but I'm not going to try and fight it anymore. I can't lie to you anymore. Nira, _I love you_."

Nira stood facing away from Shemba for a prolonged, awkward minute before he sighed as his tail end slammed to the floor.

"I'm sorry Shemba. I don't know how to react to that. I mean I will admit, yes, I have loved you in the past but…I just let it pass, or at least I think I have. I didn't think you would love me. But, but now that I haven't looked at you like that for a long time I just don't know how to react."

Shemba slowly walked towards him.

"So yeah I'll admit it openly, I loved our nuzzle, I loved it when we were splashing around and I loved it when we based noses...twice, but I don't know if I love _you. _The main thing I'm trying to say here is, I don't want to hurt you, on the inside or the outside. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. Plus think about it, if I said no, we couldn't stay friends. I mean think of all the tension and awkwardness there would be. We wouldn't be able to look at each other, let alone be in the same area. I just don't know if I love you or not."  
She sat next to him.

"Well, if you said no then I would have to get over it, wouldn't I?  
"But anyone knows it's difficult to get over love. No it's not difficult, it's impossible. You can't fight the way you feel."

She sighed.  
"That's why I told you tonight. I told you because my heart was aching. I had to tell you how I really felt. I couldn't live on without you at least knowing. You don't have to tell me this very minute if you do or not, I can wait. Nira, the only time it is awkward is when you tell yourself it is awkward, like tonight, we were both telling ourselves it was awkward, and it was. If you loved the nuzzle, would you want to do it again?"  
"Of course I would. I would do it a thousand times again. Just...not now."  
Her head slipped slowly under his muzzle. Nira didn't protest, even though he said he didn't want to, but it felt good.

"Think about this Shemba; what if we broke up?"  
"Whoa, Nira. Stop, your only focusing on the negative. Think about it positively. What if you said yes? We would be happily together, closer than ever. And there wouldn't be any more awkwardness, because we would love each other. I promise you this; I can't tell you how much it means to me that you're even thinking about it. I'm sorry if I pressured you but I couldn't face an exile without you knowing I loved you. It would just degrade me."

"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Nira whispered.  
"What?" Shemba replied.  
"I lied when I said I didn't think we should get together."  
"Why?"  
"I thought you would get all weird..."  
"Like, you did tonight?"

Nira abruptly laughed.  
"Yeah. See this is what I don't wanna lose. I don't wanna lose how close I really am to you. Because I do love you Shemba, just not the same way you love me. Or at least I don't think I do, I mean oh I don't know!"  
"Nira, the question is, do you _want _to love me like I love you? Do you _want _this, or do you need it as much as I do?"

Nira lifted his head from Shemba's and then placed his muzzle to the side of her own, both lions shutting their eyes. Nira sighed as if care free as Shemba began to purr quietly to herself.

"I do. I do _want _to love you, but I don't know if I do. Because at the very end of the day, you're the only lioness I can freely and openly talk to without awkwardness, you're the only one I can hug and just be myself with. You're like one of the closest lionesses to me and it's obvious that were like destined or some _crap_ like that. But when I think this my mind just absently strays away from how I could potentially feel about you. I just...I just..."  
"What's stopping you? You're right, fate probably does want us together."  
"I just...I just need something that would help me decide."

Nira and Shemba remained in their embrace, neither lion even considering ceasing. In a split second it just hit Nira what they were doing, they were cuddling. He felt Shemba edge closer to him. His emotions reached sky high but it was a differently strange but equally nice emotion.  
"This doesn't feel awkward anymore."

Nira slowly began to nuzzle her once more. Their trust and feelings towards each other slowly grew each minute they nuzzled. The lions began to purr softly, showing that they both enjoyed the minutes they spent together. A few hairs from Nira's mane flopped onto Shemba's head.

"Nira..." Shemba purred softly.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't leave me tonight."

Shemba allowed her tail to slide up Nira's back and stroke him gently. Without thinking, their heads lifted and their noses sat comfortably together. They slid their eyes open just to look into each other's. Nira had never noticed before, but the hazel in Shemba's eyes to him was now astounding. His eyes shut once more, suddenly grabbing Shemba's foreleg for reasons he couldn't explain. He was going to brave it.

"Shemba, I-I lo-" Nira's speech was abruptly cut off. He sighed in frustration. "I can't say it...I'm sorry I just_ can't _say it."  
"Why not?" Shemba whispered. She slowly and lovingly licked the side of his muzzle, causing his eyes to shoot open, being taken back by this. "What's stopping you? I know it's true, you know it's true, even the air knows it's true. Don't you believe it yourself?"

"I'm trying to, but it's...it's hard."  
_Just say it Nira! _He thought to himself. _She loves you, and you know exactly how you feel about her..._

"I'll start you off." Shemba said. "I love you Nira."  
"I-" His speech once again cut off. Sweat slowly slid off of his fur and he drew away.

"_No_!" Nira shouted. Shemba stepped back in shock, her eyes locked firmly on the one she loved, her heart slowly breaking. "I can't do this, I can't do this now. I'm sorry Shemba I'll see you tomorrow. Please understand, that all felt good and I know how I feel about you but...oh I'm so confused!"

"But what about what you just said?" Shemba screamed, her eyes filling with tears. "You just told me it wasn't awkward, that you _knew _how you felt!"  
"I can't help it! Tonight's moved just too quick for me to explain. I guess I'm just freaked, I mean just yesterday we were..."  
"_Friends? _Friends who knew how we felt, who knew what they wanted! From what you've told me tonight I _know _that you had feelings for me yesterday, so what's wrong?"  
"What, Shemba your telling me that none of that for you was weird..."  
"Of course it was, I'm trying to look past that! I'm trying to look past that because _I love you!_"

Nira went deadly quiet, taking in every word Shemba was saying.  
"I love you Nira, I understand you couldn't see it before, but I know you love me too!"  
"I do..." Nira replied.  
"Then...then what's stopping you? What could possibly be stopping you from admitting your true feelings? Nira please don't leave me here," She ran back up to him and began to lick the side of his face, then throwing herself into a nuzzle once more. "Please don't leave me alone tonight. After today I just I need you there next to , don't go home. Please..."

They continued to nuzzle as Nira pondered Shemba's desperate plea. He wanted to stay but there was just something stopping him. The strange emotion that was telling him not to grew, however he knew how he felt about Shemba and was prepared to do _anything _to show he did.

He sharply inhaled. "Alright...I'll stay with you."  
Shemba pulled away. "You will?" Nira nodded, wiping away yet more of Shemba's tears and continuing their nuzzle. Shemba wrapped her foreleg around Nira's tightly and purred. For once in her life, she was going to get what she wanted.


	13. Chapter XIII: Where the blood lies

**Chapter XIII**

_What are you doing? Why did you do that? Nira you fool...  
_Nira lay awake, his eyes tightly closed remembering the events that so occurred through the duration of the night. Deep down he was literally dumbfounded that he had spent it with Shemba, it was inexplicable. The feelings Nira had experienced that night beat anything he had ever felt before, but the fact that every time Shemba had reminded him how much she loved him, he was unable to respond. All throughout the night, every time Nira had felt a feeling of regret or awkward, he _had _to remind himself he agreed to stay.

The young lions remained snuggled together in the depths of Vitani's damp cavern, snoozing lightly. Both had awoken moments ago, both unaware the other was awake, enjoying the moments of intimacy they shared. Both of the son of the prince's forelegs were tightly wrapped around the underbelly of the soft lioness, listening to her soft purrs and watching her underbelly move slowly in and out. His head rested on her shoulder nuzzling her lightly, thinking she was still kept in her slumber.

Nira lifted his head and began to lick the side of her smooth neck. His warm tongue brushed softly and only caused Shemba to purr more. Shemba's paw tightly held the one wrapped round her underbelly before she stretched all fours outward, grabbed Nira's paw with her left paw again and lifted her head.

"Morning." She whispered.  
"Good morning." Nira replied. Their eyes met as they shared a warm smile before he chuckled as if he was in his cub hood. "Get much sleep last night

Shemba shook her head as she chuckled along and gave a cheeky wink.  
"Nope."

Nira slid his paws up to her chest, lightly pulled her up a little so her paws were on the ground and began to nuzzle her lovingly. Shemba sighed amorously, this was what she wanted. Her doubts now were only to the safety of the pride and if she was to be punished for a crime she had not committed, but she was more forming ideas on how she was going to expose her younger sibling without getting anyone injured or even resulting in the charcoal lion snapping and killing them all. But it had to be done. The cover – ups she had been using for years were beginning to degrade her inside and she couldn't handle it any longer. The pride _had_ to know.

"Last night was amazing." Shemba sighed, her mind still on other things.  
"Yeah." Nira replied almost half heartedly. "It was."  
"What's wrong?" Shemba pulled away from the nuzzle. "Are you okay?"  
"Just dandy."  
"No you're not. I can tell."  
"I promise you I am."

For reasons that he was taken aback by, Nira was slightly...feeling remorse for the night. He knew exactly why but he couldn't admit it even to himself. He shook his head and nuzzled the lioness again, but the feeling rushed right back. The more he nuzzled her, the more his gut feeling grew and grew. He eventually drew away quite suddenly and shook his head.  
"I need some air."

He promptly lay Shemba back down before standing up, stretching so his back slid upwards and yawning. Shemba stared up at him and watched him begin to leave before stopping him.  
"I'll go with you..."  
"No. No it's fine. I can go by myself." Nira reassured her.  
"Are you sure?"  
"I want to be alone for a minute Shemba, is that too much to ask?"

Shemba sighed with a shake of her head. "Well, no but..."  
"Then that's it. I just wanna be alone for a minute."  
"Well, okay then." Nira proceeded to leave for a second time. "I-I love you."  
He stopped once more and tightly shut his eyes briefly. It took him a few seconds before he could respond.  
"Yeah..."

Shemba was left to sit in the cavern alone. She sighed before standing up and shaking her head. Nira stepped up to the roof of the cavern and lay on the top, flipping over and closing his eyes.  
"What are you doing Nira?" He sighed. Shemba suddenly caught the audible speech and pinned her ear to the entrance of the cavern. "You know this is a bad idea. I mean come on your best friends...but then why would she...what's going on? Why do feel so...why is this..."

Shemba, upon hearing Nira say this, grunted and returned into the depths of the cavern, only to spot something glimmering against the back wall. She cleared the dripping water from the side, a large list was inscribed in the wall, right next to the premonition list. In a panic, her head for inexplicable reasons flipped to the right, where she then found a small tunnel that led directly into the pridelands.  
_No..._ She gasped within her thoughts. _He couldn't...he wouldn't..._

Her paw slid across the list, to find Zazu's name scratched directly through. Her shock was suddenly suppressed by a wave of fright; her brother was planning to kill them _all. _The danger was higher than anyone had ever expected. Kamba was a very strong lion; he would have no issues with the murder of all of them even with a single paw. This was it. Shemba had to secure her stay in the pridelands or the demise of the entire pride was prompt. The first thing she knew she had to do; secure her relationship with Nira. If she had someone beside her then there was no way she could be exiled.

The dim furred lioness smirked suddenly with an idea. She skipped over to the entrance to the cavern and contained herself.  
"Oh, this was such a stupid thing to do Shemba..." She began in an almost mellow dramatic tone which Nira picked up. He flipped onto his underbelly and pricked up his ears. "He doesn't deserve you. He needs better than me...it obviously meant nothing to him last night so I guess I'll go on without him." Nira suddenly began to growl. "My life can move on...I'll live I suppose..."

Shemba darted back into the damp cavern with a large smirk across her muzzle in an attempt to contain her giggles. She knew that this would work. She heard the scrawny lion above on the roof stand up, grunt very viciously and step down before stomping to the entrance and crashing his paws down, causing a large echo. The shock of the loud noise startled the young lioness, even somehow convincing her the situation she had created was real.

"Last night meant _nothing _to me?" Nira roared, sparking another fright in the lioness. "That's what you think eh?"

Shemba swivelled round and found the very frustrated Nira snarling.  
"That's exactly how it feels." She replied bluntly.  
"Oh no, no, no, no..."  
"Something the matter...?"  
"You _bitch!_" Shemba fell silent, her joke escalating slowly. "You absolute bitch! You honestly think that it would mean nothing to me to do something like that with a lioness?"

Shemba went to nod her head, but then went to shook it before looking to her paws.  
"exactly." Nira snarled. "It meant everything to me you stupid cow! Why do you think I..."  
"You have a funny way of showing it!" Shemba suddenly exploded. She was going to make this work. "Why did you say to yourself that it was a mistake then eh? Because I can't think of any reason why!"  
"Because we..."  
"Don't you _dare _say we're just friends! I won't let you say it. We can't be just friends after spending the night together! Don't tell me you're still feeling weird..."  
"A little..."  
"Maybe you're just covering then," Shemba swivelled back round. "Maybe you never cared...maybe you don't."  
_"I DO!" _Nira screeched, causing Shemba to startle. A silence fell over the lions for a brief moment. "Of course I care for you! How stupid can you get? I- I-I love you! There you go I said it! I love you Shemba! It's just been, it's just been difficult to say. You know, like you found it difficult to tell me. So don't accuse me of not caring, of course I do! Last night was strange for me, that's all. I don't want you thinking I wouldn't want to love you, I do. I do love you. But no! You had to be a self centred bitch and go all 'oh woe is me'! Fucking hell! You pathetic little bitch! You know what, if that's the way you feel about it..." Nira turned to leave. "Then maybe I'll just..."  
"No Nira, wait!" Shemba screamed. Nira stopped, turned around and grunted like a cub.  
"What? What do you want now?"

Shemba stared, jaw dropped, at him for only a few more seconds before sprinting up to him, licking the side of his muzzle several times and placing her head next to his. Both lions were breathing heavily, until Shemba began to slowly lick the side of his face. She continued to groom hi muzzle until he drew away in shock. He backed out of the cave as Shemba followed him, just hoping her plan worked. Nira came to an abrupt halt before sighing and sitting down.  
"I _knew _you were going to do this..." Shemba hissed before she sat as well.  
"But Shemba..."  
"No. Nira I'm tired of mixed messages. You either want me or you don't. Up to you. But make up your freaking mind! I want you, but the question is, do you love me? So you either nuzzle me now and we get together, or you walk away and we work something out. I'm cool with whatever."

Nira stared at the lioness. The shouting was making him realise what he was going to lose if he made the wrong decision. That was it, damn it, he was going to fight his gut. His heart was screaming at him, telling him to run straight up to her and give him and her what they wanted. He stood up, inhaled deeply and sprinted up to her, immediately throwing himself into a nuzzle with her. The young lions purred softly and sat down, enjoying the potential last moments of peace they had together.

The charcoal lion Kamba remained hidden behind a rock. He had watched everything. With a scoff, his head poked back round the corner and he sighed.  
"You've taken my sister from me Nira," He growled. "That's something you're gonna pay for..."

()0()0()

The morning was quick to end and the midday sun produced high humidity. Kovu was overly determined to discover what really happened to Zazu and in light of this decided to run an investigation into his demise. Today saw an impossible day with minimal results however, Kovu couldn't find anyone around that knew anything. As he found lionesses and other animals to question they either didn't see anything or didn't even know the hornbill had been killed. Kovu knew that murdering was something Shemba wouldn't do so he was determined to not give up.

He approached the watering hole, exhausted and frustrated that he couldn't find anyone that knew anything. He bent down to take a drink when he noticed a familiar lioness' reflection opposite him. The lioness before him had a very well-built body that was slightly jagged, with a hole in her right ear and a dark patch over her left eye. Her grey, colourless eyes showed warmth within the lioness however her facial expression did not. Kovu tugged a smile and stepped over to the dusty coloured lioness.  
"Jeshi?" He exclaimed causing the lioness to leap back in surprise.  
"Oh! It's just you Kovu." She sighed. "What do you want?"  
"Didn't mean to make you jump. I was actually wondering..."  
"No. I didn't see who killed the bird. Why do you care? He's dead anyway!"  
"Because Simba wants someone to blame..."  
"I know that part. You know what, never mind."  
"What's the matter eh Jeshi?" Kovu stepped around the lioness with a cheeky smile and wink. "You've acted like you hate me ever since we met..."  
"You know why, don't act like it was all okay. I do hate you. Now get out of my face you dick!"

Kovu growled and proceeded away. He knew the precise reason Jeshi hated him, and it was not to be divulged from their muzzles not even once. It would only make things worse than they already were.

Jeshi sniggered before looking around then whispering quietly to herself "Don't worry Kamba, I'll keep your little secret..."

Completely oblivious to Kovu or any of the lions was the fact that Kamba had committed the crime. There was no two ways about it. He had cold bloodedly murdered the hornbill. The fact that he showed no remorse for his decision of murder only made it worse, even having a cover up story planned.

Kamba was slumped outside the outland log, drawing in the dust finalising the loose ends to his plans. Only few loose ends stood in between him and the demise of the pride; frustratingly unavoidable ones, but his determination to complete it was the reason he had to fill the gaps.

As he was drawing, he lifted his head and caught a quick glance of brown paws approaching him. In an instant, his charcoal paws were suddenly swabbing the floor attempting to push away the signs of his darkness. When he was sure it was gone, he lifted his head and choked at some of the rising dust before looking at the muscular lion standing before him.  
"What you want Kovu?" Kamba sighed  
"I was just wondering if you knew anything about Zazu's death, that's all."  
"What?"  
"Well I'm running an investigation into it and..."  
"...oh you came to blame me?"

Kovu shook his head defensively. "Nope. I want to know if you knew anything."  
"Of course Kovu, I know exactly who did it and everything..."  
"No need for sarcasm..."

Kamba grumbled under his breath.  
"Just leave me alone, Kovu. I don't know anything."  
"Alright then. Are you okay, Kamba? You seem distant all of a sudden."  
"I've _always _been distant. And that's how its staying. Okay?"  
"Kamba, I'm not here to spite you, I'm here for help."  
"Go away. I don't need it."  
"Wow, you are sounding more and more like Vitani everyday..."  
"I'm sorry?" Kamba extended his claws. "What was that?"

Kovu sighed. "I said..."  
"I know exactly what you said, and don't ever say it again!"  
"Alright. Calm down Kamba. I'm sorry."

Kovu proceeded away, concerned for his adoptive nephew. As the older lion was away Kamba unleashed an extremely chilling, devious cackle.  
_It's all falling into place, only one more thing left to do..._

Kovu returned back to Pride Rock in the late afternoon, still clueless as to what could have happened. He had found nothing, it was almost a pointless day for him. He stepped back up onto the lower summit, noticed Kiara sitting by herself looking out into the lands and smiled warmly, stepping over to her and sitting with her.  
"I tried to find out who killed Zazu today..."  
"And..."  
"...the animals were as silent as a cold night. This is hopeless, how am I..."

"Dad, Dad!" A small, gruff voice shouted in interrupt. Kovu swivelled his head to see two of his pride and joy sprinting after them. The second they were inches away they leaped onto their father and began to claw away at his mane, winding the large lion slightly.  
"Hey, you guys are getting pretty sneaky..." he chuckled with pride.  
"Dad, d'y wanna play today?" Hasira spluttered playfully, hoping that his father was available.  
"Damn, Hassy, you need to ask me these things sooner..."  
"No dad! Please..."  
"Hasira..."  
"Dad! Maybe you'll listen to a girl asking..." Jasiri interrupted.  
"No."  
Jasiri muttered something inaudible under her breath before climbing onto her mother.  
"Mom..." She giggled. "Will you tell daddy to play with us...?" She lay on Kiara's head and pawed at her eye.  
"Jasiri," Kiara chuckled. "There's not much more I could say that would change his mind..."

"We never have any fun though! And you always focused on your favouritist son!"  
"We _never _favourite Nira. We love you all equally..."  
"Then why d'you keep going on about how great Nira is!" Hasira chimed in.  
"We don't." Kovu replied affirmatively. "He's going to be king, that's all."  
"Well why don't I getta be king?"  
"You'll understand when you're older. Now run along."  
"But..."  
"What have I told you Hasira?"  
"Don't disobey...?"  
"Exactly. Run along now and play."

The two cubs grumbled as they hopped off of their parents and proceeded into the welcoming cavern, suddenly approached by the warthog and meerkat. Without hesitations, the black and golden cubs pounced on the bumbling duo playfully where screams of laughter were heard. Kovu flipped his head back to his mate.

"This is _hopeless._" He continued. "No one saw the poor bastard get murdered. Things like this don't just happen, do they?"  
"Where did you look, Kovu, before you go off in a tantrum?"  
"Well, I asked..."  
"No _where _did you look." Kiara interrupted. "Did you go to the scene?"  
"Well...no..."  
"That should have been the _first _place you looked. I recon you should look there then report back to me. Maybe you'll find something."

Kovu smiled at his mate, licked the side of her cheek and proceeded off of Pride Rock. Kiara watched him leave, a large smile wiped across her face. Kiara looked back into the cavern to notice that Hasira had Timon in a playful pin, which made her chuckle and warmed up inside.

As Kovu approached the back of Pride Rock, Nira and Shemba sat together, attempting to work out what had happened themselves or how Kamba could have possibly pulled this off without being noticed. Kovu stayed hidden behind Pride Rock and listened to their conversation. Shemba pawed at the dried blood and exhaled.  
"I'm doomed, aren't I?"  
"Not if we can prove them wrong." Nira reassured his mate.  
"There is no way we're justifying this Nira! Look," Shemba placed her paw into the large indent that Kamba had made in the soft ground. "It's a perfect match. Maybe Kamba is an evil..."  
"...fool." Nira interrupted with a chuckle, to which Shemba swatted him for.

"I know you hate him, but this isn't the time for crappy jokes!"  
"Alright. Well let's say he did it for a second, how could he possibly have pulled it off?"  
"Well, I'm guessing he...he could have...he – okay I haven't got a clue."  
"It doesn't make sense though, no one's evil enough to murder for no reason!"

Kovu coughed slightly and revealed himself, but the two younger lions only noticed him when he spoke. "Scar was."

Nira suddenly jolted his head up and noticed his father. He exhaled in relief. "How long were you standing there, dad?"  
"Long enough. Okay, if what you're saying is true, Shemba, then I back you all the way." Shemba's expression lifted.  
"I haven't done anything Kovu." Shemba replied.  
"Alright. I will help you, since I've been exiled twice before I know it's not good. If you want my help you _must _listen to every instruction that I give and you need to take my advice. Understood?" Shemba nodded in agreement, but then lost a few of her tears.  
"I can't take it anymore, Kovu. Everything bad seems to happen to me." She fell onto Nira's shoulder. "I just want some peace."

"It's alright." Kovu exhaled out of worry. "We'll find it."  
"B-but when? There's no time left."

Almost instantly, Shemba noticed eight lions approaching. Her head sprung from Nira's shoulder as she wiped tears and attempted to remain strong. Amongst the eight lions were Simba, Nala, Kiara and five different lionesses. This was the eight. It was a jury type thing that would initiate if a case of betrayal arose. Simba had introduced this law and it was to help justification within cases of betrayal. In order to be considered on the eight, the lion or lioness must have shown an act of bravery and loyalty. Kovu had turned down the offer of being on the eight shortly after Zira's demise.

"Are you prepared?" Simba spoke sternly.  
"No..." Shemba replied.

Kovu stepped back next to Kiara where he then whispered in her ear. She pondered what Kovu had whispered for a few seconds before turning to her father and stating "I don't believe the accusations anymore dad."  
"Alright. That's two votes for you."  
"Look father, you have to give her a chance to prove her innocence or at least give her reasons for who she blames. How much evidence do you actually have?"  
Simba turned to his daughter soundly. "I have enough. Now, Shemba," He turned his head back. "Place your paw in the print in the ground."  
"But...k-king Simba..."  
"Don't disobey me. Do it."  
"Simba, this isn't proof." Kovu cut across.  
"No. Put your paw there."  
"Father, it could be..."  
"Shemba I said put your paw in the print!"

Shemba continued to disobey out of fright where Simba's frustration grew and grew.

"Gramps...Give her a chance." Nira defended.  
"Shemba. If you continue to disobey me then I will be forced to take action."  
"Please. Please Simba..." Shemba wailed.  
"_Shemba put your paw in that freaking print_!"

Out of fright Shemba finally slammed her paw into Kamba's paw print. She began to choke a little at the perfect fit it was once more. She shook her head defensively before she lifted her head.  
"I'm not the only lion that has these kind of paws."  
"And as I said yesterday, Kamba is _too naive _to pull something like this off. Unlike you. Just admit to the crime."  
"Simba, what am I admitting to here? I haven't done anything!"  
"I seriously haven't got the energy to forgo a full trial now, so please plead guilty and I won't punish harshly. Kamba couldn't pull this off."  
"How'd you know?" Kamba suddenly spoke from nowhere. Simba flipped round in surprise as did the others and stared at the charcoal furred lion before them. "Simba you've never even spoken to me before."

"Kamba!" Shemba screamed. "Admit to killing Zazu. Please."  
Kamba stared blankly at the pride before shaking his head. Mostly because it was very easy to manipulate the lions like they were on a chess board. "I don't know what you're going on about."  
"No! No he's lying! He's lying! He wants you to think he's done nothing!"  
"Thanks a lot sis." Kamba sighed as he turned around and smirked darkly. "I always knew I could count on you." He proceeded to walk away as Shemba let loose a very loud scream.

"No! Kamba please! Come back and admit it! I know you did it, stop making me look like a fool!"

It was too late. The charcoal furred lion had disappeared where Shemba screeched again.

"Stop making a scene." Simba instructed. "Well, if you have no more evidence then I guess..."

"No Wait!" Shemba wiped the tears once more. "I do. I do have evidence. It's in Vitani's cave. It's on the wall, right next to the premonitions!" The pride could only sneer. "I'm not lying. It was all inscribed there...you know what? Follow me!"

Shemba cautiously proceeded past the pride before Nira ran after her and stopped her for a brief second.  
"What are you doing?" He whispered.  
"I'm showing them what's inside that flipping cave! Because it's all there, I saw it."

Shemba, alongside Nira continued to Vitani's cavern where the pride reluctantly began to follow. Shemba's paws stomped along the ground in determination that Nira was finding it difficult to keep up. Nira noticed the pride behind them, Simba was not looking happy. He gulped and caught up with his mate. Shemba, as she approached the cave noticed a couple of rocks and debris slide down off the entrance.  
"No..." She exclaimed. She sprinted to the entrance but came to an abrupt halt when she noticed the giant wall of rocks, twigs and other debris preventing entrance into the cave.  
"Oh fuck no..."

The pride shortly followed after, all noticing exactly the same thing. Kiara paw palmed, it probably was the only evidence they were going to be able to get. Simba ticked through his teeth patronisingly before shaking his head.  
"Do you have no proof then...?"

"No," Shemba sighed with a tear. "No Gramps I don't. If you were going to exile me just get it over with."  
"Very commendable of you. Right, Shemba..."  
"Wait! Wait a second, father." Kiara cut across. "How-how much evidence do you actually have?"

Simba turned to Kiara. "I have all the proof I _need._"  
"Besides that. Who actually told you? Shemba's acting all nervous as if she were guilty is because you're about to exile her! In fact isn't it written in your fathers law to give more than one chance to let someone justify something?"  
"What?"  
"See, father I do pay attention! In the law of Mufasa, it states that any accused lion must be given 2 – 4 days to find any evidence that backs them or at least try to justify their own ideas. It's how Scar got away with most of the stuff he did."

Simba stared blankly at his daughter for a few brief moments before the full law sprung into mind.  
"Even in my father's reign, that law was lifted to _stop _Scar getting away with everything."

"Okay, but isn't it time you changed some of the laws and became a fairer king than your father? Sure he was the greatest king so far, but wouldn't you like to be known as a greater king than your father? Giving the extension will not only prove to the animals around that you are a fair king, but it will give Shemba a chance to prove her innocence. You're passing a good opportunity here if you do! Please father, please."  
Simba pondered Kiara's plea for a minute. His head inexplicably turned to a nodding Kovu. Then turning to Shemba who was close to frightful tears and finally to Nala who was tapping her paw. Sighing, he threw his vision to the skies where the sun was on its journey across the horizon once more and ready to bring dusk to the lands. Simba turned back to Shemba with his final decision.

"Alright, Shemba. You have a maximum of two days to find anything favouring you. If you fail, you know the penalty."

Both Kovu and Kiara sighed collectively with relief. Shemba squealed with joy and nudged her head against her adoptive grandfathers before pouncing over to Nira and continuously licking the side of his face. Simba and Nala returned to Pride Rock, ready for their slumbers to begin any minute. The two older lions stepped over to the nuzzling lions before creating a huddle like circle.

"How are we gonna prove Shemba's innocent?" Kovu sighed.  
"Well, we first need a witness, anyone who saw it would…"  
"No," Shemba interrupted. "What we need to do is get Kamba to admit he committed the crime and that he is evil."

Kiara flipped her head. "You seriously think Kamba is evil?" She asked. Shemba nodded. "Okay I'm sorry, but that is something I _don't_ believe. He doesn't seem like the type of person to be evil."  
"You don't think I'm innocent?" Shemba stared at Kiara, puzzled.  
"No, no I do, but I don't believe that Kamba could possibly be evil. He doesn't seem like that type of lion. I mean he could well be, but no."  
"Kiara's right." Kovu added. "Maybe a lioness from the pride did it."

"No! No he is evil!" Shemba immediately replied. "I have seen his plan on the wall of Vitani's cave. They are right next to the premonitions drawn on the wall. I'm not lying. If I could show you I would." The three lions threw a puzzling look at her before she sighed. "If I can't get you to believe me then I can't get any evidence."  
"Okay look Shemba, we can't guarantee anything. Meet us here tomorrow morning where we'll work something out. Okay?" Kovu suggested.

The dim furred lioness nodded. Kovu yawned sleepily and alongside Kiara took a slow stroll back Pride Rock, while Nira and Shemba nuzzled for a few seconds. Nira proceeded back however when he turned around to see Shemba not going, he flipped around.  
"Shemba?" He asked.  
"What?"  
"Are-are you coming?"  
"Oh I need a minute. Just to think straight I'll be along soon."

Nira nodded and smiled turning back to her. "We will find the evidence I promise. We are going to prove you innocent. It's something I can promise you. Don't worry Shemba, it'll be okay."

Shemba smiled warmly as Nira groomed the side of her muzzle. She abruptly was taken for six by this but then exhaled as she watched him leave. As she stood up, she noticed Kamba by one of the nearby trees stripping bark off of it with a singular paw. She promptly stepped over to him and poked him lightly, triggering a grunt.  
"What?"  
"I know what you're up to." Shemba proclaimed sternly.  
"What you talking 'bout sis?"  
"You know what I mean. I _know _you killed Zazu, I know you're planning to kill them all. You're not covering it anymore.  
"What's it matter to you? You're not even related to this family!"  
"Maybe I'm not, but the one my heart wants is in that pride."  
"Ha!" Kamba laughed. "That's not gonna last long."

"You're lying." Shemba growled defensively.  
"Oh whatever! Nira can't commit to anything. He missed like what...three of his lessons? And doesn't even wanna be king. What makes you think he'll stay with you?"  
"Because he loves me. He loves me with all his heart."  
"Last I heard he only felt sorry for you." Kamba chuckled.

Shemba growled, lowering her stance preparing to pounce and attack her brother.  
"Whoa! Don't get violent! Wow, you would attack your own brother."  
"I would and will if he provokes me Kamba. You know the world isn't against you, you just think it is."  
"No, they aren't. But this, this is all a joke!" Kamba laughed. "They don't care for us, they feel sorry for us!"  
"They do not!" Shemba roared back. "Why would you want to take revenge on them for no reason?"  
"I have a good reason! I am punishing the world for the death of our parents!"

Shemba flew back up from her pouncing stance. She was shocked.  
"Seriously?"

Kamba nodded. "You know, you could always join me, Shemba. Let's give the world something back! Mom and dad didn't deserve to die, you and I both know that. And right as we speak they are blaming you for a crime _I _committed."  
"So you do admit it!"  
"Not the point! C'mon, you and I both know what _really _happened to our parents, why not punish them for a crime?"

Shemba pondered this for a few seconds before she returned to the conversation and pawed at the ground. "You may be blind with anger, but I am not. Remember what happened _after _mom and dad died. If Vitani hadn't have taken us in you'd probably be dead."  
"I would rather be dead than alive with this lot!" Kamba roared back.  
"Well, there you go."

Shemba shrugged her shoulders and whipped her tail into Kamba's face. The charcoal lion grunted and followed back to Pride Rock not soon after, desperate to watch blood fly but able to suppress it.

As Shemba returned, she was greeted by Nira and they returned to their corner. The lions began to settle for the night but before they could Kovu suddenly felt the strong underbelly pain he was all too familiarised with. His left paw clenched his underbelly and he let out a yelp in pain, falling to the floor potentially unconscious. He saw the outside slowly blurring as a flow of paws edged closer when the earth span back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...

The blurry vision was switched to the sudden look at the dam of east gorge. The water was close to breaking point, as it had when his own father and step mother had met their demises. A lioness stood on the other side, familiar but facial features indescribable. Almost seconds later water began to free itself from the dam and the lioness was sucked into the current, pulling her away and anything in its path. When the premonition quickly switched, Kovu was in the water attempting desperately to save Kiara from meeting her own horrible demise. It was too late. The deadly replay swept Kiara away.

Kovu weakly but tightly closed his eyes before shooting them open and briefly shouting. He was deeply exhaling as his head lifted to the pride surrounding him all concerned for the same reasons.  
"Kovu!" Kiara screamed.  
"Stay...away from...the...the river Kiara..."  
"Wh-why?"  
"Why do you think? You're going to die!"

A collective gasp flew through the radiated cavern. Kiara shook her head in disbelief. The fact that her own life was potentially at risk frightened the princess more than anything ever had.

* * *

**OOOOH! :O I'm sorry if the quality of the chapters is slightly slipping. I'm so freaking tired! :') I can do this...**


	14. Chapter XIV: The benifit of the doubt

**Chapter XIV**

During the night, Kovu was unable to sleep at all. The premonition that foresaw his own mates death had shook him to the core, almost traumatising him.

_No, Kiara can't die. I'll make sure of it._

His determination to keep Kiara alive was the only thing that was going to keep him going, stopping anything from killing his beloved mate. Tonight, the thought stayed in his mind, slowly deteriorating his sanity and rendering him almost restless through the warm night.

Kiara was most frightened. She knew that she had cheated death on more than one occasion, but could this be it? The idea of her demise was her main thought; she wasn't the one to want to die. She knew that this was something she wouldn't forget. Out of every inexplicable demise, premonitions or omens, this was the one thing to frighten her the most.

Shemba lay on her side, distressed that no one would believe her brothers darkness. Already she had endangered the pride twice by her pitiful attempts to warn them of the impending dangers that lay ahead, but she had no choice. Once Kamba's plan of death was set in motion there would be no stopping it. She had minimal time for the pride to see the blackness within Kamba, it wasn't going to be easy, but then again when was Shemba's life ever easy?

Shemba slowly flickered her soft hazel eyes open, lifted her head and noticed her charcoal furred brother scoping round with his vicious hazel eyes. She ignored him and focused her attention back to her mate, who was deep in a slumber, half of his face in his forelegs. She smiled at the brown lion weakly and noticed his younger snuggled in his paws. The small underbelly of the golden cub was expanding and deflating at a fast pace, quite possibly dreaming of unpleasant thoughts. Shemba quickly flipped her head to her own underbelly, noticing the small black cub had fallen asleep next to her. Shemba was mostly terrified for the cubs; if Kamba was going to snap, they would potentially be his first targets.

Shemba turned back to Nira, who flipped over with a sheepish groan and faced away from her, coughing slightly. Shemba, with a petty chuckle, slid her paw around his underbelly and grasped tightly. She nuzzled into his mane but suddenly pulled away when another sleepy groan was released from Nira. With a large yawn, his head slowly slid to the right until his eyes met with his mate.  
"Hey," He whispered.  
"Hey." She replied while begging to rub his stomach.

"What's up? Something wrong?"  
"No. Nothing I-I just can't sleep." She lied with a heavy sigh. Nira shook his head, yawned once more and sat up, placing his mates head on his scrawny shoulder.  
"Shemba, I promise from the bottom of my heart, that we're gonna prove you innocent. Because you are. If you're not...then...then I'll leave with you! I'm determined to prove gramps wrong, and we're gonna do whatever it takes. I sincerely promise."

Shemba gave a warm smile on her muzzle as Nira licked it. Her eyes shot open and suddenly pawed around his face in surprise.  
"D-do that again."

Nira, with a chuckle, slowly licked the side of Shemba's face once more. Her eyes fluttered at the warm tongue slowly brushing and grooming her muzzle. Nira rubbed his nose against her cheek slightly.  
"I love you."

Shemba sighed and stared into his eyes.  
"I love you too."

Nira moved from the embrace, scooped up the snoozing golden cub, who's black paw fingered paws slapped Nira lightly and returned to his dreams. He was determined as much as he said he was however his knowledge of how to was superseding him. Shemba released and amorous sigh and rested her head along the perimeter of the brown lion's belly, finding it most comfortable in a bitter attempt to rest.

Her attempts were disturbed suddenly by a large yawn from her younger brother. Kamba's only wish for that second in time was to slaughter each and every one of them...but now wasn't the time. He could already smell the adrenaline fuelling lions blood splashing to the floor as a lions body followed soon after; it was what he so desired. Each detriment would feed more and more into his sick mind, leaving him to do what he always wanted. And there he would not stop. His blood thirst ran far deeper than he had ever imagined...

The dim furred lioness arose from her already sleepless slumber and threw a disgusted look to her brother. "What the hell are you doing?" She hissed.  
"Just yawning," Kamba replied loudly. "As tired lions tend to do sis."  
"Shut up! They're all sleeping."  
"What do I care..."  
"Look, if you two are gonna argue, can't it wait until morning?" Kiara suddenly mumbled in her light slumber. The young lions, startled by the sudden voice from Kiara, gestured each other to go outside and proceeded into the grasslands, so they were unheard.

"Okay," Shemba started, clearing her dry throat. "I haven't at _all _thought about your offer to join you; but I'm not letting you kill this pride! It's not right!"

"How'd you know about..."  
"You hid it very well didn't you? In that little cave? _Very_ subtle..."  
"And what were _you _doing in there...with Nira eh? Weren't you supposed to be just staying there and not sticking your nose in other people's business and..." He coughed in a suggestive manner. "..._other_ stuff you shouldn't...?"

"Look: Kamba, you are not going to murder them. And what I do with my time is up to me, _not you!"_  
"Just looking out for my sis..."  
"I'm your older sis genius! I'm supposed to take care of _you_!"

"I'm stronger than you, I would be the one to take care for you..."  
"I can't believe how stupid you're being!"

"Likewise sis...likewise..."

()0()0()

As the two siblings remained outside in the grass bickering, Kovu began to suddenly twist and turn in his heavy slumber. His paw grabbed his dumbfounded head and began to growl and snarl quietly, trying to make sense of the flashing dreams whizzing through his mind. In the strange dream of his, he was looking at what simply looked like the day Kamba was struck by lightning, but as the velocity of the nightmare increased, Kovu noticed something very intriguing that he had never noticed before.

The nightmare continued as it did all those years ago. Once again he found himself staring into the stormy skies, as he did when it really happened, looking up and the cloud Scar was in until a very peculiar, large red stream flew from the heavens directly to Kovu, enlightening the sudden replay of previous premonitions. He was suddenly hit with the reminder of what happened four days later and how he was powerless against it. He watched the same mysterious red stream free itself from the skies and onto the black lion. Every single premonition, omen or foreseeing Kovu had ever experienced had to do with this red stream. It was only when he saw the fire in the outlands at the ceremony of his son did he notice how the red cloud was getting to him.  
"Scar..." He murmured in his snooze.

In his subconscious, Kovu saw nothing. He could see nothing but an endless white abyss what he thought was going to swallow him up until he landed safely on his four paws. He darted his head, thinking he heard the vicious and deadly voice he so recognised from the one cruel lion he so hated. But when he heard it again he called out for help. There was no response. The white abyss remained empty, that vicious voice continuing to cackle deviously. Upon continuing to circle, Kovu found himself feeling dizzy and flopped onto the floor. At his weakest, he noticed some extremely familiar and emaciated like paws dragging themselves closer and closer to him. His insecurities began to arise and as soon as he felt the presence of his adoptive father he sprung to his paws and dusted himself off.

"Wh-what do you want, Scar?" Kovu growled lowly, hiding the insecurities he so felt.  
"Why did you do this to me, son?" Scar sighed venomously. The last time that Kovu and Scar had met was the night he died. Kovu had proclaimed to his adoptive father he wanted nothing more to do with him.

"Don't you _ever _call me 'son' again!" Kovu barked.

"You failed answer my question, imbecile. Why have you done this to me?"  
"I never did anything to you!"  
"You did! You unsuccessfully completed my dying wish. I chose _you _to kill Simba!"

"And as I said, I am not evil!"  
"You are. The darkness still illuminates inside you. You _are _the chosen one..."

"No! No you can't do this! The one and only reason you chose me was because..."  
"I am responsible for your father's death!"

Both Kovu's heart and stomach fell to the bottom. His muzzle dropped and he flicked his eyes in disbelief. How was this possible?  
"How...how could you...my father's death was accidental. He was swept away when the dam burst."

"Your stupidity has grown on you. How do you think it became in a state of unstableness? Things like that don't just happen!"

"You heartless bastard..."

"That's right, insult me. It will _never _change what is pure fact. I am responsible for your weak father's demise and you are the chosen one."

"Stop calling me that!"  
"Never. You are my son..."  
"No!"

Kovu launched himself to attack his adoptive father but the ghostly figure only disappeared, resulting in Kovu landing on his paws. He could no longer feel the presence of Scar however he remained vigilant, darting his head round again and again.  
"You see..." Scar's voice continued. Kovu stood dead still, making no cautious moves. "You have always been my chosen one, Vitani too. I couldn't let you both get away with what you did to your mother..."  
"Zira was never my mother..."  
"But she was! She was the one who raised you. After she was murdered..."  
"Her death was accidental!"  
"_Let me speak you fool!_" Scar roared in his vicious hateful voice. Kovu fell silent, though he still couldn't see where Scar was, this was frightening him.

"I had to take my revenge on the world. It killed her. I had to get a way back to this earth, and I succeeded."

"Revenge for _what? _Restoring peace? You're mad. You're the insane one! Not me!"

"Kovu, I'm dead! This is your nightmare. You know how to end it."

"No, I know exactly what you're doing. Your trying to make me go mad so that I kill everyone for you. It's not going to work..."  
"You imbecile! You are already insane! One time you told Zira you want nothing more to do with me, the Scar on your face you will never escape! I am always going to be there, whether you like it or not…"

"_Stop lying to me!_" Kovu roared. Scar's ghostly figure re emerged from the abyss once more and threw his face directly into the one of Kovu's. The older lion snarled viciously as Kovu's attempts to keep his brave face were beginning to fail.

"That darkness in your soul, is going to live on forever, whether you like it or not..."  
"The darkness in my soul never existed! My brainwashed confused heart beats on without a trace of it."  
"It matters not. It matters not any longer! You know how this ends anyway. You've seen the future, doesn't that already make you insane? In fact those premonitions of yours showed you what to do! They were to help show you what you really were!"  
"How do you know about them?"  
"How do you think…"  
"You killed her didn't you? You killed my only sister!"  
"I did not. I simply helped her see the light…"  
"You brainwashed her! You brainwashed her for a second time! Your actions aren't to give me the darkness back; you just want to destroy us all! The reason you killed Mufasa was for power and now you just want to see our blood splattered along the floor, for no particular reason! I won't let you get away with this! Ever! _Stop lying to me and tell me the truth!_"

Scar fell silent, moving away from his distressed adoptive son. He chuckled darkly before continuing.  
"You want truth do you son?" Kovu growled at the sound of Scar calling him his son again. "Your truth: I am your premonitions!" Kovu's muzzle dropped open. The past was beginning to make sense. "I am the reason that you had premonitions! Kamba is my new chosen one! He will rule the lands as the king, and there is nothing you can do about it, nothing do you hear me?"

"No. No, no, no…"  
"Believe it Kovu, it's true…"  
"No!"

Kovu, unable to bear another second of his nightmare, flopped to the floor and his eyes shot open, throwing his head off the ground and gasping heavily for his breath. He looked outside to the purpling sky before turning to his mate and prodding her lightly.  
"Kiara…" He whispered in fright. "_Kiara!_"  
"What? What is it?" Kiara yawned loudly. Her head lifted slightly to see her panicked mate come into eye line.

"I know what the premonitions are. Sca-Scar still lives! His-his plans and his…"  
"Whoa, whoa!" Kiara interrupted, slowly nuzzling him from his chin. "Calm. Calm down. Take in some air. Let's not disturb the others."

Kovu nodded and with a sleepy stretch proceeded out of the cavern alongside his mate. The bickering siblings upon noticing their adoptive aunt and uncle leave the cavern darted round the side of Pride Rock.  
"See I _knew _you were going to get me in trouble!" Shemba hissed. They weren't allowed out after dusk any longer in fear of their demise.

"You're getting yourself into trouble sis." Kamba sniggered.

"I'm not! You killed the freaking bird, and I'm being blamed because of you!"  
"It's not my fault we have the same paw prints is it? Remember that while you pick which side you're on."  
"The side my mates! I wouldn't side with a petty lion like you."  
"I'm your brother. You might want to take that into consideration."  
"Nope."  
"Alright. Enjoy your exile tomorrow."

Kamba proceeded to leave but was stopped when Shemba called out his name. "What makes you think I'll be exiled tomorrow?"  
He rolled his hazel eyes tiresomely. "It won't just be you sis, it's all of you. And one of you isn't being exiled, if that lioness makes the right decision of course."

Kamba proceeded back into the cavern of sleeping lions. As he approached the ramp, he gave his sister a devious glare before shaking his head and stepping up. Shemba was left alone standing to brood alone in her thoughts but before she had a chance to think her sluggish nature caught the better of her and she grew sleepy within minutes. Her mind still remained on the safety of the pride however the one thing she kept focused on was her pitiful attempts to sleep.

As she returned back into the cavern the sky was becoming a lighter purple by the second due to the escaping sunlight. She rested next to her mate and closed her eyes, but suddenly opened them once more when she felt a strange feeling pawing away at her face.  
"Shems?" Hasira whispered. "Shems are you awake?"

"Yes, Hassy. What do you want?" Shemba grumbled at yet another attempt to sleep interrupted.

"Wh-why were you arguing with Kammy?"

The dim furred lioness lifted her head, spreading her paws slightly. "What?"  
The small golden cub hopped into her paws and snuggled in, something which Shemba couldn't help but find adorable.

"'Cause Hassy, that's what brothers and sisters do. They fight. It's only a small argument It'll be over soon." She reassured the small cub, skepticism well hidden.

"I don't like it when lions fight. Only like in play fights, cause otherwise it aint nice."  
"Well, I hate to break it to you, but lions do fight on this planet. Whether it's for food, girls or power, they fight to the _death _for it."

"Has Ra ever fighted?"

"Nope…but I recon we all might be soon."  
"Wha-"

"Nothing. It's okay Hassy. Go back to sleep."

The small golden cub, in refusal to budge, snuggled up into Shemba's paws and fell into an instant slumber. Shemba shook her head and rested her head in her paws. She was too tired to protest and she was to get very little sleep this night anyway.

()0()0()

The morning was quick to fall over the horizon. Kovu was the first to awaken, having had minimal sleep from his strange nightmares the previous hours. He sat on the promontory of the lower summit, soaking in the summer warmth treasuring the beauty of the pridelands. His peace was soon interfered with when his two small cubs pelted out of the cosy cavern and into the grasslands. Not long followed by their bumbling babysitters. As the four played around it made Kovu chuckle however his fear for his cubs was at large. They were in danger what with the returning evil.

The pride had only twenty four hours remaining before the exile of Shemba. The evidence and proof was in the palm of their paws however pitching it to the king and queen was a completely different story. They would only consider Kovu's insanity if they were told.

Not long after seeing the cubs exit, Kiara proceeded out. She greeted her mate with a nuzzle and slumped next to him.

"Am I completely insane, Kiara?" Kovu sighed. "Do you think I'm going mad?"  
"No, no I don't." Kiara reassured. "We just need to get the facts straight."

"I know, but they seem a bit stupid, don't you think?"  
"Right; you saw Scar last night..."  
"Yeah we know that part. But-"  
"You saw _Scar _last night?" Simba's voice suddenly boomed.

Upon exiting the cavern, the lion king had found his daughter and her mate discussing the evidence when his intrigue was caught. Kovu saw this as the prime opportunity to post the evidence and whistled over the other two lions, where Kamba remained in the cavern pinning his ear to the entrance.

"Now look:"  
"Kovu," Nala sighed. "We have more important things to worry about than whether Shemba should..."  
"You're trying to find darkness right?" Nira interrupted. "We've found it!"

Simba rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance. "Stop blaming Kamba! He's a depressed teen, what could he possibly do?"  
Kamba was suddenly hit with a strange urge to shoot out of the cavern and slit each and every one of their throats, but, with difficulty, suppressed the urge by growling loudly and lowly.

"We're only doing it because it's true!" Kiara intervened. "Remember what you used to tell me father: stand up for what you believe in. We are!"  
"Look, if you're so determined to prove me wrong, then have evidence ready at sunset. I seriously cannot be dealing with this now okay?"

The lions nodded their heads. Simba grunted and alongside his mate stepped into the pridelands, leaving the four lions sat, considering how to pitch the evidence, until they decided their hungers were to get the better of them. As they proceeded off, Kamba stepped out of the cavern and prevented the two new lovers from exiting.  
"So, you think you're gonna expose me eh?" Kamba growled, narrowing his vision directly to the brown lion.  
"Yes." Nira replied bluntly. "And there's nothing you can do."  
"Oh is there not? I have my methods." Kamba launched quite suddenly and pinned down his adoptive cousin. "Would you like to know the first method?"  
"If you kill me then who do you thinks' gonna kill you?" Nira chuckled, but then wheezed at the stronger lions paws pressing hard on his chest.

"Killing, no. That wasn't the approach I was going for." He dug his claws into the defenceless lions chest. "I could always cause pain."

The charcoal furred lion was suddenly shoved off of Nira with a grunt. As he flipped off the floor, he noticed the dim furred paws that belonged to his sister crash to the ground. In a daze, as he stood back up he could hear the faint chuckles from his enemy.

"If you have a girl save you Nira that's not something to chuckle about." Kamba snarled, bringing Nira's brief chuckles to come to an end.  
"It don't matter. I don't have to listen to what you say anyway. So prepare for exposure."  
"That's what she said."

"Are you a cub? Prepare to get caught Kamba."

The two lovers hopped off of Pride Rock deep in discussion, leaving Kamba to stand alone on the top of the ramp, considering how to approach the situation. He couldn't help but growl as he watched the only lion he hated passionately with his sister, it made him want to puke.

"Kamba?" A soft, familiar voice called out to him. The warm voice was just enough to relax him.

"Hey Jeshi." Kamba sighed. The dusty coloured lioness flopped next to him, accidentally touching his paw in the process, causing the charcoal furred lion to grin awkwardly.

"Ignore him. He don't know what's coming to him."

"I know. He's just pissing me off, you know?"  
"Yeah, I understand. Don't worry, ."  
"I suppose." Kamba heaved a sigh. "Jesh?"  
"Hm?"  
"...no, never mind."

Jeshi frowned, placing her paw on his shoulder. "Seriously, what's up?"  
"No, no it's fine. Seriously. I'm fine."

The dusty coloured lioness sighed. "No you're not. Come on..."  
"Nah..."

Jeshi playfully nudged the large lion, only causing him to chuckle and nudge back.  
"Stop it." She chuckled.  
"Well you started it!" Kamba laughed back.  
"I did not!"  
"Oh really?"

Kamba suddenly pulled down the lioness and began to tickle her underbelly. She squirmed and squealed in fits of laughter attempting to push the charcoal furred lion off of her.

"No! No stop!" Jeshi laughed. "Please, please stop!"  
"Begging gets you nowhere!" Kamba continued to tickle the squirming lioness, laughing along with her, enjoying the sudden outburst of joy he hadn't felt in a long time. He refused to cease until he felt her soft paw playfully slap him around the face.

"Ouch!" Kamba chortled. "That hurts you know."  
"Oh is that so?" Jeshi exclaimed, pushing the large lion away from her. "Perhaps you shouldn't do things you're not wanted to do."  
"What, did you not want me to..."  
"I was joking Kamba!" Jeshi winked. "Or was I?"

Jeshi sprinted into the pridelands, still screeching giddily, shouting back "Hurry up, fat arse!" as she left. Kamba sighed, chuckled and chased after the dusty coloured lioness, eventually catching up with her. As she noticed him behind, she also noticed his wheezing.

"Need to get fit do we, tubby?" She giggled.

"Oh you're so dead now!" Kamba exclaimed.

"You'll have to catch me lardy arse!"

Strangely, Kamba found the energy to launch himself onto his friend and tumble with her directly into the base of a tree. The charcoal lion smashed his head, becoming pinned down by the lioness. Kamba snorted at the sudden painful sensation running through his head.

"Aww," Jeshi giggled. "Did the small cub hit his head?"  
"Oh get lost."  
"Want me to kiss it all better?"  
"Hey, don't patronise!"

In a joking manner, the lioness began to bend down to kiss the lion's head better however Kamba suddenly began to protest and attempted to shove the lioness away. She giggled at Kamba's sudden inhibitions and ceased, jumping off of the large lion.

"Was only a joke." She sighed.

"I know, it was just strange." Kamba replied, standing up and suddenly pouncing on Jeshi, causing her to screech. As he pinned her an enormous roar of laughter escaped him.

"Payback!"

()0()0()

The day was surprisingly quick to follow through. The golden orange that haunted the lands as the sun hid beyond the horizon, the son of the prince sat alone on the promontory of Pride Rock, gazing into the wonders of the pridelands. He was also feeling guilty about the fact that he didn't want to become a king and deep down he just wanted to leave the pride.

Kiara, upon noticing her eldest son slumped conveniently on the upper summit, stepped up the crumbling ramp that led to it. As she stepped up it, bits of the ramp suddenly began to slip. Kiara hopped up and cautiously proceeded up to her son.

"Nira?" She called out, startling the weak hearted lion.  
"Why does _everyone _do that?" Nira sighed in frustration. He didn't turn to face his mother. "Seriously?"  
"Nira, I'm here for a reason." Kiara placed herself next to her son. "Now that we know Kamba's dark, I don't want you to..."

Nira sighed in interruption. "No, that's not fair!"

"No, let me finish..."

"Why mom? I was out the night before and didn't die!"

"Yes but that doesn't mean he's not gonna jump at any chance to get you alone and kill you does it?

"Mom, I can stand up for myself, I am old enough!"

"Even so, it's for your own safety. I don't want to do this but I can't risk losing you. I'm sorry, just stay in sight. Please."

"Mother..."

"No buts! Just, do it for me okay?"

Nira didn't respond, instead remained on Pride Rock staring out. Kiara sighed and as she proceeded off. Once she was away Nira shook his head.

_I'll prove its safe enough..._

()0()0()

Kovu entered the warm cavern of Pride Rock, only to sigh and shake his head. The sun had set, the darkness had loomed and almost an hour had zoomed past with no word from Nira and the cubs.

"I couldn't find them." Kovu sighed. "I looked everywhere."

"Oh, damn it!" Shemba exploded, very close to tears. "This is just great isn't it? My brothers gonna kill the most important lion to me. I _knew _he was out to hurt me! Kovu you couldn't have looked everywhere. Please."

"I'm sorry, but what else can we do?"

"How about look for them more? Please Kovu..."

Kovu rubbed his temple lightly. "_Simba?" _He roared. Simba, upon hearing Kovu's loud roar stood from his thin attempts to sleep and plodded over to them.

"What?" The lion king snapped.

"We need a search party now. They haven't returned."

Simba nodded in acceptance, darted back over to Nala and got her up and whispered to her the situation. With a gasp, she rallied up Timon and Pumbaa and join the other lions.

"Right, we search everywhere." Kovu instructed to the pride. "No rock is left unturned. We find them, no matter how long it takes."

The pride nodded, and behind Kovu proceeded out. Shemba was almost close to tears, just begging and praying whatever Kamba was going to do to them he didn't do. As they arrived into the plains of the lands Kamba could hear their cries of the names while he sat inside Vitani's old cavern. Chuckling deviously, he extended his claw and placed it to Nira's throat, startling the small cubs.

"You're not telling _anyone _what I just told you are you?" The charcoal furred lion growled.

"No. No not at all." Nira replied in fright.

"Good, now, stay here, shut up and don't you _dare _say anything until I say so, is that clear?"

The three siblings nodded in terror. Kamba grinned darkly and proceeded out of his dug out tunnel that led from the pridelands into Vitani's cave. Nira sighed, held the cubs close as Kamba proceeded into the long grass, ready for his plan to take full shape.

"Ra, I was gonna stop him." Hasira whispered.

"Trust me, Hassy. You were not." Nira replied.

"I thought you were pretty brave Hassy." Jasiri sniggered to her brother.

"Thanks Jas."

"Ra, when we gonna get outa here? I'm scared." Jasiri whimpered, beginning to cry.

"Shhh! It's okay," Nira replied cuddling his little sister. "We'll be fine, no ones gonna die, I promise."

"How'd you know? Kamba's gonna slash us all!"

"No, no he won't. Not if dad has anything to do about it."

Walking around in the group, the faint cries of Nira's , Kamba's, Hasira's and Jasiri's names could be heard. Nira pricked his ears up, listening to everyone calling his name. As the group continued to search, Kamba remained in his pouncing stance, prepared to attack at any moment, this was going to be far too easy.

"Has anyone found them?" Simba bellowed.

"Not yet." Shemba sighed. "I just want Nira back..."

Shemba began to wail and tears streamed from her hazel eyes. Nala sat beside her, despite accusing her of things she understood how it felt.

"We'll find him don't worry." Nala sighed.

Kovu and Kiara stepped out from the outlands, having made little progress in the search party.

"Right think where they would go, look for paw prints." Nala suggested. The paw prints by Vitani's cave didn't show up, the mud hadn't been moistened enough and was too rocky.

"I found paw prints!" A sudden meerkats voice exclaimed. "It leads into the grass!" The lions, without hesitations darted into the long grass where they once again made little progress. As they entered the centre of the long grass, they formed a circle and remained silent for a second before any of them dared break the silence.

"This is hopeless, we're never going to find them!" Kiara shouted.

"You can't just give up hope, Kiara!" Kovu shouted back. "Nira, Hasira and Jasiri are around somewhere."

"Yeah but where?" Shemba wailed. "I don't see them do you?"

"That's why we _look_ for them!"

"And what have we been doing? Picnicking?"

"Don't be sarcastic Shemba..."

"Let's all just _calm down_ shall…"

Simba was unable to conclude his sentence. He suddenly felt the razor sharp pain of being tackled to the floor. The circle of lions and Timon & Pumbaa increased in diameter quite suddenly at the shock of the unfair attack from Kamba. The charcoal furred lion had finally snapped. The older lion roared viciously at the younger lions attack before slashing him back. Circling each other for a brief second, Kamba pounced once more and began to throw smacks to Simba's muzzle, sending droplets of his blood flying to the floor. Simba slapped him around the face hard, but it was no use. Kamba threw his vicious fangs to the destination of Simba's jugular and clamped hard in an attempt to bleed him to death before he released hi grip and pinned down the golden furred lion and ripped away at his face. The rip roaring pain was too unbearable; he was reaching unconsciousness.  
Kamba felt no guilt for what he was committing, instead enjoying Simba's pain. As he noticed the older lion slowly passing out, he ceased slashing, heaved out of breath and lifted his paw when the circle ran up to save the lion king.

_"No one comes any closer!"_ Kamba exploded. "_I will kill gramps!_"

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nala screamed, desperate to save her mate. Kamba lowered his paw and shoved it into the unconscious muzzle of Simba.

"All, and I mean _all_ my life I have watched this family grow, yet no one cares about _my _parent's death. You may call me petty, you may call me some other crap, but _it means a lot to me!_ Do you know what _really _happened to mom and dad? Does anyone really know why I'm attacking this pathetic excuse for a lion?" Kamba narrowed his hatred consumed hazel eyes to his sister. "Shemba does!"

Shemba lowered her head in embarrassment as the attention of the lions, meerkat and warthog was on her. "Don't you dare..." Shemba hissed.

"Why shouldn't I sis? They have a right to know!"

"They don't need to know."

"Oh I think they do."

"It's not important, Kamba! Don't you dare!"

"Its not important that mom and dad were _murdered? _It's not important that Vitani was the only and real reason they lay at the bottom of west gorge, dead? _Is it not important to you?_"

There was a collective gasp as the charcoal lion exhaled murderously. He kept his eyes firmly locked on his sibling. Kovu felt mentally sick. His sister, the first to turn against their mother, _murdered?_

"How do we know you're not lying?" Kiara spoke.

"Fine. If you don't believe me, ask Shemba. _Because she knows its true_!"

There was a silence before Shemba exhaled and choked loudly, finally acknowledging the truth of her parents after so many years.

"He's not lying. It's the truth."

"Say it louder Shemba!"

_"Their deaths were no accident! _There I said it, you happy you sick freak?"

She was still determined not to join Kamba's side.

"Why did you never tell us?" Kiara sighed.

"I-I couldn't face it." Shemba felt her warm tears roll off her numb face, being hit with a wave of emotion after finally being forced to come to terms with the truth. "I knew it was true, I just didn't want to believe it. And it wasn't true to me up until this point. It was always an accident in my eyes. It just - it was so unfair. Having to see what lions were capable of for no reasons..."

"Where's Nira and the cubs?" Kiara growled, quickly changing the subject. "You had better not have killed them."

"No, no, their safe and sound, in Vitani's old cave. But if you try t go get them I'll kill Simba!" Nira had his ears practically glued to the wall of the cave. He _would_ hear everything.

"You lay _one _paw on them, and I will _kill _you!" Kovu growled.

"Don't threaten me, Kovu, I have more power than you think at the moment!" Kamba cackled. "You wanna know something else? _I_ killed Zazu!"

The heads of the lions turned once more. "What?" Kovu growled. "And you let Shemba be blamed for it?"

"Hey, I merely let her see what kind of lions you really are."

"Its still not gonna work, Kamba!" Shemba roared. "I'm not gonna join your side!"

"Wait, wait, you're side? When did even declare you were evil?" Nala questioned.

"Just now." Kamba grinned darkly. "And every good villain has a list of demands, so here is mine!"

The lions stayed silent for a second. "...fine." Nala sighed. "What do you want?"

"First, you let me be king.."

"No! I'm not allowing you…" Kamba lifted his paw up again as though he was going to kill Simba. "Fine." Nala reluctantly agreed. "What else do you want?"

"Your exile. You see, I don't want to be king of the pridelands if you're all still here! So technically you're now trespassing."

Kovu, Kiara, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa thought this over for a minute. If they let him, then the fate of the future could be seriously under threat. But if they don't, then Simba and Nira will die and he will probably still get into power. Nala sighed as Kiara and Kovu shook their heads at her.

She knew what she had to do though.

"Fine." Nala sighed, quickly snapping her head up. "You are king. But mark my words, Kamba, don't think we aren't going to try and do something about it! And if you even think to start murdering for no reasons we will tear you to pieces!"

"Fine, I like challenges."

Kamba jumped off of Simba, padded calmly over to Vitani's cavern and crawled through the tunnel. Nala pressed her snout against Simba's neck, stirring him and helping him up. Moments later Kamba dragged Nira out of the cavern by the scruff of his neck and dropped him to the centre of the circle where Shemba came to his aid. Kamba then went back into the cavern where a scream was heard. He then crawled back out of the cave with the two cubs' tails in his mouth, dropping them to the floor. When they got up they scurried to their parents and climbed on them, scared and bemused.  
"What's going on?" Simba coughed.

"Basically Simba, get out!" Kamba shouted.

Nala whispered in Simba's ear, Simba growled in defeat as Kamba let out his cackle as he returned to his new home.

The ten animals entered the outlands across the unstable log that separated the two territories, led by Simba. He gazed around where they were going to be living until Pride Rock was theirs again. His paw smashed the ash, sending it flying before turning his head to the others.

"And so it begins."

* * *

**Yes, Kamba finally snapped :D woop!**


	15. Chapter XV: Actions louder than words

**Chapter XV**

The night was living hell. None of the lions were able to slumber or even consider resting; the shock of the night had fallen amongst them all. Nira remained sat next to his mate, consoling her attempting to soothe the stressed lionesses mind.

The shock for Simba was that they were all telling the truth and that he was unable to spot the signs sooner. He remained brooding away in his thoughts for how he planned to get _his_ lands back. His injured head flashed almost everywhere, attempting to rationalise thoughts. He remained slumped next to his mate inside the termite infested damp cavern of the outlands, once housing geysers. The cavern was almost eerily empty, it had been a long time since any paws had entered the housing of the outlands. The roof of the dead cavern was hollowed from where the evil tyrant Zira had proclaimed Scar's death would be avenged.

The rain crashed throughout each sector of the pridelands, hitting hard and almost raining as it never had done before. The lion hit hardest with the exile was Kovu; he was unable to comprehend quite what had just happened. His hell he had returned to. It was just all a morbid memory for him, harshly forced to relive it. The outlands were also the place both of his siblings had died. It was impossible to relax, mortifying flashbacks to watching his dearly beloved sister burning was flooding back to him.

Nira nuzzled his dim furred mate slowly, her tears rapidly rolling off of her face and muzzle every few seconds.

"Shh, it's okay." Nira whispered. "It's over."

The distressed lioness drew away, taken aback by her mates words.  
"But...but it's not the end. It just isn't. I honestly wish it was but it's not! This is only the beginning."

"Shemba..."

"His plan! His plan has to happen and..."  
"What plan?"

The sudden boom of the older lion, Kovu's voice startled the young lioness as she flipped her head to her adoptive uncle and gulped.

"Y-yeah."  
"Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Well...I can't remember it by heart..."  
"Shemba, I know you know some of it. Come on I won't be angry I promise."  
"But..."

"There are no buts in this situation Shemba." Simba's voice suddenly proclaimed. Upon exiting the cavern of the outlands he was stunned to discover that the opportunity to fight back could possibly already be in the offing. He stepped up to the other lions, his powerful and majestic presence felt almost instantly.

"You either know the plan or you don't. Knowing the plan would be helpful."

Shemba frowned. "But...gramps...I..."

"I just said there are no buts. _How _do you know the plan?"

"It-its in the cave. Vitani's cave. He has like this list of names next to the visions and he crossed off names and...and he's planned it all out. He knows how it ends."

_So do I..._ Kovu sighed internally.

"He's also...he's – Kamba's..."

The dim furred lioness, unable to continue suddenly felt herself hit with waves of strong emotion. Her rapid tears which she was unable to prevent for the past days about knowing all along were still slowly falling off her face. Her emotions also rising to the surface over her parents demise.

-"I can't accept this." She sobbed. "I can't accept what Kamba is. You never did anything to him, he shouldn't torture you like this. It's all my fault..."

Nira softly nuzzled the lioness once more. "It's not your fault. You didn't do anything."

Shemba drew away once more. "Exactly! I didn't do anything. I've known all along, I was just afraid of what he was going to do. I couldn't tell you."

The former king shook his head with a weak smile. He flickered his brown eyes. "That doesn't make it your fault. It'll be _all _our fault if we sit back and do nothing. There are two types of evil; Pure evil, and the people who sit back and allow evil to run its course. We aren't going to do both."

Shemba gave a repentant smile before nuzzling back into the majestic mane of her mate. With nothing else to add, Simba padded away to return into the crumbling cavern of the Outlands where his love sat.

Shemba continued to snivel holding her mate tight and close. "Don't ever leave me." She whispered softly into Nira's mane.

"I promise you I'll always be here." Nira sighed, licking the side of her muzzle.

The brown lion Kovu was abruptly startled by Kiara's comforting nuzzle. Rejecting the golden lioness twice, he promptly stepped away to sit next to a withered tree that remarkably looked familiar. Though it seemed smaller, the tree Kovu sat by was one he used to watch his mother sharpen her vicious claws on. Engraved into the tree were the words 'Death to Simba' as though they were harshly scrapped in at a time of hatred. Kovu shook his head with remembrance that this was where he would sharpen his own claws before his permanent departure from the outlands.

"Kovu?" The soft voice that soothed his stress called. Kovu knew who it was, the only lioness he wanted to see stood behind him. Without turning, he slammed his paw to the floor in an attempt to fight back his own tears.

"Kiara," he replied with a choke. "Kiara, what's wrong with me?"

The golden lioness slumped next to the strong lion and placed her soft head on his shoulder, which this time he wasn't to reject.

"What you mean?"

"Why am I so pathetic right now? I'm crying over my fucking _father_. He died like years ago, I don't get it I shouldn't be so sad. I just don't understand what's wrong with me."

"Emotions last a lifetime. You don't just cry over something and forget about it. You could be crying over him until death. I don't blame you, you watched him die. But you know what we have to focus on at the moment. I know how tough it is to move on..."  
"But you don't!" Kovu snapped, not releasing his grip on the lioness. "You don't know what it's like. You've never lost family. _Never. _I haven't got a family anymore.

Kiara sighed. "No, you don't but you have me. You have me and the cubs, you have Shemba and my parents. And believe me, we _all _care for you. And you know I'll care for you always. I don't want you to worry about it, we're all here."

Kovu's emotions suddenly exploded. He unexpectedly drew Kiara so close to him and held her tightly, allowing tears to freely burst from his eyes.

"It's not just about that. I miss my father too much, that's mostly it. Why did he have to die? _Why? _He never did nothing to nobody, and then Scar comes along and..."

"Kovu," Kiara sighed. "You live in the past too much. Sure, he was murdered. But you're going to have to move on. I know its tough and sure I aint lost any family, but I know it hurts. And I want you to be happy. So come on, take some deep breaths and face what you know is true, it'll only hurt for a little while, I promise."

()0()0()

Over in the drizzly lands of the king, there was a more than eerie silence. The tall grass was swaying gently in the light winds that Simba was attacked in no more than a few hours ago. Harshly waving goodbye to the peace throughout this sector of the Serengeti. The drizzle was causing the shorter grasses and various trees to drip slowly, each droplet of water slowly sliding off of a leaf and onto the dampening floor. It wasn't the same. This wasn't what it was a few hours ago. All from a sudden change of the monarchs was enough to send the Pridelands into a creepy stillness. A cruel beginning.

The newly named and forced King, Kamba, sat at the entrance to the cavern of Pride Rock, addressing members of his pride. Of what the pride had collected from his speech, he was prepared to kill any of the lionesses that still followed the Pridelanders were to be murdered. The ex outlanders remained unaffected by the sudden change of Kings of monarchs due to their selfish and lazy natures however the Pridelanders were furious. Questions raced through their dumbfounded minds:

_What happened?  
Wasn't Simba strong enough?  
Why didn't they stop him?_

_Was this always going to happen?_

They remained sceptic about some changes the charcoal furred lion was making, such as numerous punishments turning to death and much, _much _harsher tortures.

As Kamba concluded his speech, he stood and watched the prides separate on the two sides of the Priderock cavern. It made him feel proud, knowing his plan was well underway and far from over. He sat at the lower summit, staring out into his newly proclaimed lands. The only thing that could spoil something like this was if he were to die at that very second.

"Hey! Kamba!" The familiar lionesses voice called out. Kamba shot up his ears and with merriment flipped round to notice his best and only friend approaching. She sprinted up to the large lion and plodded next to him, heaving a sigh of exhaustion as she did. Kamba sat once more.

"Alright Jesh?" Kamba chuckled.

"I'm proud of you, you know." She sighed. "You did it."

"Yeah. These are _my_ lands. Hard to believe isn't it?"

"Not really. I knew you could do it. Just something inside me knew you could do it."

"My lands. _My_ lands."  
"You said that before."

Kamba exhaled. "I just can't believe it. It all belongs to me."

Suddenly feeling a strange and strong emotion gripping her without reasons, Jeshi rested her head atop the King. He had a comfortable shoulder which she was okay with.

"Listen; I have to tell you something."

"Yeah?"  
"Well, when you said you were going to kill the pridelanders, it occurred to me I wasn't part of the old pride here. All I'm saying is..."  
"Your joining their side!" Kamba gasped in realisation, shoving her away slightly and angrily.

"No! No, no not at all!" Jeshi reassured the slightly frightening, charcoal furred lion. She once again burrowed her head slightly in his mane. "I'm saying that I need to just...tell them I'm joining your side, then stick my nose up and walk away."  
"Nice one. Well, I mean, I suppose you could...but..."  
"But what?"  
"How do I know you're not deceiving me? How do I know you're coming back?"

Jeshi gave a slight chuckle.  
"I promise you I'll come back. I'll do it tomorrow."

"I don't understand why you have to tell them." Kamba grumbled, lightly grabbing the lionesses foreleg without realising. "I mean I'd think they'd guess."

"But they think I'm loyal friends to them, I just have to say 'fuck you' then leave. That's all. I promise you that I'll come back. Promise."

"Double promise?"  
"Triple promise."

Kamba sighed contently, until in a split second it hit both lions they were snuggling. Jeshi had not meant for this to become intimate, it was merely a congratulatory nuzzle. Both lions suddenly pulled away in shock and stared at each other. Awkward chuckles escaped them, Jeshi promptly walking away and saying back to Kamba "We're just friends. But friends are allowed to do that."

"Friends." Kamba repeated. "Friends that are allowed to snuggle. Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Friends are allowed to snuggle."

Jeshi entered the cavern, looking to the floor and sighing.

_Friends are allowed to snuggle. They are right? Couples are allowed to nuzzle. Screw it, I'm telling him. No, I don't want to ruin our friendship. He's had enough in his life. He doesn't need to know who I really am. He doesn't need to know. He doesn't need me anymore. Why do I need him? Stop it Jeshi, you can live. I don't need him. I don't...I don't...I don't...Hell I sure do want him._

Kamba watched the dusty coloured lioness enter the cavern. Before going to enter his slumber himself, he stepped up the crumbling ramp where he sat atop the promontory of Pride Rock and looked out where the view was better. He could feel a devious cackle escape his muzzle.  
"Oh Scar, if you knew me, you'd be proud I got your lands back."

()0()0()

Two small cubs began to approach the golden and brown lions standing close to the outland cave. The golden of the two prodded his mothers paw lightly while the black of the two clawed lightly at her father.  
"Dad," Jasiri cried, her black fur trembling, her small body freezing. More cold than the winter nights sky. "I'm...I'm afraid. I know you tol' me not to be, but I'm scared."

Kovu gave the cub a reassuring smile, wiping some of his tears away and lightly stroking her head with two of his pawfingers.  
"So are we all. We can't help it. I'm sorry Jas."

"No. Dad no I'm so scared!"

"Jasiri calm. Please..."

Kovu used his large paw to lift the tiny cub and place her on his head. With a grunt, she promptly hid into her father's large mane and began to wail and cry. Her fear for everything strongly resembled her older brother Nira, so much so that Kovu and Kiara were worried its where she was learning to behave in such a manner.

"Look; were all going to have to retain our strength. You are gonna have to stay strong. Your brothers here to protect you..."  
"That's right I am!" Hasira suddenly bellowed. The cub playfully jumped into a pouncing position but stopped at her mother's stare of warning.

"Sorry." He grumbled before being playfully pushed over by Kiara. "Mom!"  
"What?" Kiara giggled. "I didn't do nothing."

"Bu-but...you..."  
"It was a ghost."

"No it weren't."

"It was."

The cub huffily flipped round and stuck his tail end high in the air. Kiara, with a playfully devious giggle proceeded to frighten the small cub. With a gentle push to his back end, she bellowed "_BOO!_"

The small cub Jasiri threw herself into Kovu's mane in fright as well, peering through the gaps. The hairs that had flopped on her head trembled with her body. Hasira yelped in complete fright and threw his head into his black pawfingered paws, his tail end once again high in the air.

"M-mom!" Hasira whined with a slight whimper afterwards. "Why'd you do that?"  
"It was a joke. However," Kiara lightly stroked the cub. "If your to be prince one day..."  
"Prince. Prince not king. I don't get 'ta be king."

"You might do. You never know."  
"Mom, even I know thats only happening if Ra and Shems die."

"Not necessarily. You might meet a girl you really like who turns out to be a princess."  
"I'm never falling in love!" Hasira proclaimed triumphantly. "Girls are yucky!"

Kovu couldn't help but snigger. Jasiri abruptly jumped off of her father and stomped over to her proudly standing twin.

"No, you're icky!"

"No, _you _are!"  
"No_, you are!_

"_No you are!"_

The golden cub shoved himself onto his younger sibling. The two cubs without warning engaged in a playful fight. The little blows to the faces they sent hurt them slightly but their chuckles, giggles and snorts were to suppress this. Jasiri within a split second had her older brother pinned down but Hasira, still being the stronger cub managed to shove her off and pounce playfully back in retaliation. The cubs rolled into a small ditch, only to find when the dust cleared the black cub was able to pin the golden one once more.

"Ha! I told you I was betters!"

"Get offa me!"

"Why? You scared I'm gonna beat you again?"

"No! Get offa me daddy's girl!"  
"Momma's boy!"

"Weirdo!"  
"Old!"

"Freak!"  
"Fat arse!"

"Cow!"

"Plank!"  
"Stinky!"

"Warthog!"

"_Hey!_" A sudden warthog's voice bellowed. Upon hearing the insult fight, Pumbaa alongside Timon had trotted over. "I don't smell that much!"

Jasiri, with an enormous giggle hopped off of her twin and stepped over to the bumbling duo.  
"Yea' you do!"

"We do not!"

The cubs grunted and padded back to their parents, they were both feeling much better. Jasiri, still slightly frightened however she was able to contain herself. Hasira on the other hand, grumbling to himself that he was defeated by a girl. They really did confuse him.

However, it was in that instant that the joy was apparent was it suddenly stolen away. A sudden large and obvious creak from the outland cavern caused all of the pridelanders to swivel their heads and stare at the sudden noise from the housing. Simba darted his head around while sitting next to his dumbstruck mate who was staring into space.

The two new lovers pelted towards Kovu, Kiara and the cubs before sitting down.  
"Mom? Dad?" Nira gulped. "Wh-what was that?"

"I don't know son, I don't know." Kovu replied, not turning around. "But, something tells me we aint safe no more."

Another large creak escaped the cavern, even swaying slightly though the winds were calm. Kovu's eyes dilated. Simba and Nala were in there. With no hesitations he sprung from his embrace with his mate and flew to the old caverns entrance, where he screamed out their names desperately.

"_Simba! Nala!_" He screeched. "_The cave, its going down!"_

Simba threw himself up as the rest of the pride approached behind Kovu. He nuzzled Nala attempting to stand her up however she wasn't responding. She remained staring at the cavern wall still in shock.

"_Nala!" _Simba roared. "_Nala stand up!"_

The former queen didn't move. She remained sat. Her eyes flickered emotionlessly. Simba darted to the entrance and turned around once more to notice Nala only just standing up. She was rained on slightly by moving rubble but the second it hit her that it was caving it was far too late. Simba hopped out and only watched on in horror.

"_NO!"_

Each time the former queen attempted to evade being hit with rocks she only darted into the path of more. Outside the pride fearfully watched as Simba's desperate attempts to jump back in and rescue his mate were cut short. He watched the roof of the cavern slowly begin to lose height. Nala threw her head up to notice the large rock preparing for its fall and for her demise. She screeched loudly at the top of her voice.

"_Everyone get back!" _Simba bellowed. The lions darted back with a collective gasp as it fell more. Soon enough the entrance was completely blocked. No one could see in, Nala was powerless.

"_Simba! Simba help me!_"

The rock towering above her quite suddenly lost its balance and disintegrated. A mixture of rocks and rubble began to rain down on the fearful lioness, becoming scratched and bruised in the process. Quite suddenly, the right side of the cavern split in two, collapsing before landing on one side of the defenceless lioness before the other side of the cavern fell.

The final side of the outland cavern began to collapse however it fell into the other direction. A deadly and cold silence fell through the outlands. No one sure what was happening. Simba, in fright stepped forward and kept his jaw wide open. He exhaled to the pace of his heart and screeched.

"_NALA!"_

No response. Simba felt a warm tear roll down his face before he heard a weak choke and groan.

"Simba..."  
"Nala?" Simba stepped closer.

"Simba...I'm scared. Help me."

Simba flipped round.  
"Help me move the rubble. She's alive, she is!"

Kovu, Nira, Shemba and Kiara threw themselves over and began to desperately throw the various debris out of the way. As Simba darted his head up he noticed a very large, unstable rock ready to fall. One false move, and it was over.

* * *

**ZOMG EPIC CLIFFHANGER XD**


	16. Chapter XVI: Remnants of the Past

**Chapter XVI**

Simba's eyes, consumed with fear, continued to dart back and forth in search for any movement from his mate, his mind slowly filling with thoughts for the worst.

_Nala's dead. She's dead. She's dead Simba..._

He had given up on moving the rubble himself and focused on assessing the situation. Each time he looked through gaps of the rubble he saw what he thought were Nala's lifeless paws. He was desperate to nuzzle her and tell her it was all fine.

Nala gasped for more air. Her weakened, damaged lungs were finding it more and more difficult to take in air since the cavern collapsed on her. Choking on more dust, her capabilities to screech for help were abysmal. Each time she tried, only a pathetic squeak escaped her muzzle. The cruel rocks were tightening slightly, crushing the defenceless lioness a little bit more each time.

She suddenly noticed a mix of brown, dim furred and golden paws slowly but progressively moving more and more rubble away. It gave her a slight sense of hope. The second she felt her lungs crushed more she could feel her life slowly ebbing away as another weedy squeak escaped from her mouth.

Simba, unable to contain his nerves any longer dragged away a rock with his fierce paws causing it to sway to the right. The movement of the rubble caused Nala to get crushed yet more and more.

"She's dead! I know it!" Simba yelled.

"No she isn't!" Kovu reassured the former king in an equally loud roar. "Just hurry and help move the rubble!"

Nala was suddenly hit with a strange burning sensation in her hindlegs. As she looked around, she noticed a sharp, heavy slice of rubble that had crushed her legs and potentially damaged her ability to walk. Without warning, she suddenly opened her muzzle to release a vicious roar of pain that echoed throughout. Simba was relieved to hear the familiar roar of his mate however his concern for her kicked straight back in.

"Nala! Nala can you hear me?"

"Simba...I can't feel my paws..."

"Nala, bear with me!"

"Help me..."

Kovu, with all his might, managed to drag some rubble free, which revealed how trapped Nala really was however the second he did the structure swayed unexpectedly to the right. Although it gave her the ability to breathe once more it caused a sudden shift above her, causing small dust particles and tiny parts of rubble to rain down on the former queen and for a larger piece to crash down and almost whack her directly. The pressure from above was far too much causing Nala to screech in hurt once more.

"Careful!" Simba chided Kovu abruptly. Kovu stormed up to a distressed Simba, frustration apparent.

"I'm doing my best Simba!" Kovu roared. "I can't help it I'm not a rocks expert!"

"Well you just hurt her again! Just pull them softer."

"Don't start telling me what to do! I was doing just fine until you started criticizing about half hour ago."

"Are you a cub, Kovu? My mate's dying in there!"

"And what do you think were fucking doing? We're trying to free her you fuckwit!"

"_Stop it! Both of you!_" Kiara roared. The two lions ceased their arguments and swivelled their heads around in surprise.

"_Mom's in there, stop being so stupid! _Leave the arguments until we've err..._got back to our home!"_

Simba and Kovu grumbled to themselves, returning to move the rubble away and freeing the former queen.

"Dad, stop!" Nira suddenly scolded his father. Kovu took his paws away from the debris he was preparing to lift and flipped his head round to his son. "If you take that, the whole things going down."

"Not really like we have a choice, son." Kovu sighed. "Look over that side: there's no way were getting those out. Just help me pull this out..."

"Dad, no! Look how much is rested on it. You lift that, it's _all _going down! You want grandma to die?"

"Nira, listen to _me. _There isn't much of another choice, I _have _to, because others are holding more weight. Just trust me."

"_Dad!_"

It was too late. Kovu launched his paws around the tight rock and began to tug at it, loosening it every second. Nala twisted her head at the sudden loud scratch and grunting noises attempting to release a surprisingly larger slice of the rubble of the outland cavern. Kovu felt the large piece of rubble begin to loosen, the other lions noticing the sudden increase in creaks and movement.

"Kovu, leave it." Simba instructed. Kovu rolled his eyes in frustration and continued to pull away. As soon as he felt it shift abruptly he tugged on it more until it eventually broke free and slid out. The defenceless lioness suddenly felt yet more tiny pieces of rubble begin to rain down before a much larger part of debris slid down and crashed onto her head, not large enough to knock her out but to trigger a painfully loud, ear shattering roar. The structure surprisingly stayed put as the rubble was released.

"See?" Kovu chuckled smugly. "Told you."

"Fine. You were right about that." Simba grumbled, lightly massaging his temple. "How do you plan to free Nala?"

"I was getting to that. Look:"

Simba darted to Kovu's position and threw his head over. He could see Nala. She was alive, trapped in between those heavy rocks that supported that deadly rubble above that could send the former queen into her early grave. Kovu dragged another rock out so Nala's hindlegs became free.

"Nala!" Simba sighed, overjoyed. "Don't worry, we're nearly there." Simba turned his head round to his daughter. "Kiara, go and get Rafiki."

Kiara, in realisation, flicked her head suddenly to address her father. "You're insane right? It's halfway across the Pridelands. I'll never make it."

"Kiara, don't panic. Its midnight, there's no _way _Kamba will be awake now. Just go to his tree, tell him Nala needs him and come straight back. If you're quick, you won't get caught."

"But...but father..."

"Kiara! Don't ask questions!"

"I'm scared to! Please!"

"Simba, just let me do it." Kovu suggested, patting his mate in comfort. "It'll take me ten seconds."

"No, you and Nira need to help me move the rest of the rubble."

"Simba..."

"_Kiara! Hurry up!_"

Kiara shot into the pridelands. Her gut was warning her, forcing her to turn back now and avoid getting caught. Her stance lowered to the level in the long grass, keeping her eyes firmly locked on her old home. She knew she had to do this, but gulping loudly wasn't going to help. Moving further and further into the grass , she saw Rafiki's baobab tree gradually becoming within reaching distance. The golden lioness was still unnoticed.

As she arrived, her snout was thrown out of the long grass, sniffing around, making sure Kamba definitely wasn't around. Her fur suddenly started to tremble at the thought of what was to happen should she be captured. She cautiously set one of her paws out of the long grass, making sure the rest of her paws made no sound.

Unable to withstand the panic any longer, the former princess, with a loud grunt, jumped out of the grass and darted round, just to make sure.

When she was sure the coast was clear, she stepped up to the base of the large tree, threw her head up and found no movement.

"Rafiki!" She sharply whispered. No response. "_Rafiki!"_

Her golden paws attempted to shake the tree. Not even a rustle from the leaves.

"Rafiki! We need you!"

With no other choice, she unsheathed all of her claws, attached them to the trunk of the baobab tree and slowly began to kick and claw her way up. The lioness looked down and gulped, her fear of heights had been triggered since she watched the fall of the tyrant Zira. Attempting to ignore her gut, she continued to climb until she heard a rustle from the leaves.

"Don't you dare jump..."

The wise Shaman flew from the tree. His monkey hands grasped Kiara as he flew past her, causing the lioness to chuckle before she lost her grip. With an abrupt screech, the golden furred lioness flew to the floor with a large crash at the end. The Mandrill couldn't help but find himself bursting into hysterics at the former princess' foolish moves.

"It's not funny." Kiara giggled. "That hurt you know."

"Wasn' my fault," Rafiki jokingly protested, restraining the urge to cackle more and assisted Kiara in standing to her paws.

"I need your help. Mom's trapped..."

"In de cave?"

"...How did you know that?"

"I heard de crash from dere hour' ago!"

"Right. Come on..."

Before Kiara could conclude her speech, Rafiki almost instantly shot away, leaving Kiara to stand in his dust. She gasped loudly at the sudden realisation that she was alone.

"Rafiki!" She shouted over. "Slow down!"

However, before she had a chance to sprint after the wise mandrill, she suddenly felt a large pain shoot up her tail. Losing her balance at the sudden pressure against her back end she flopped to the floor, suddenly feeling a cold and vicious claw slide slowly up her back to reach her neck.

"Evening Kiara." A dark furred lion cackled. He pressed more of his claws against Kiara's throat, suddenly dragging her up and drawing her ear level with his muzzle.

"You're not going _anywhere._"

Kiara finally attempted to scream. The second she did, Kamba's paw covered her muzzle tightly and growled viciously.

"If you shut up, this won't hurt at all."

Kamba threw Kiara back to the floor and with his other paw smashed her around the face. The intensity of the hit was extreme, causing her to enter a daze. She felt a sudden second slash sweep across her throat which wasn't lethal, just enough to send her into unconsciousness.

Kamba used one of his paws to lift the lioness' head up.

"Tut tut. They shouldn't leave you defenceless." The lion king cackled as he began to slide underneath her to place her on his back.

"This was too easy."

()0()0()

Rafiki arrived into the outlands. His eyes darting through the unspeakable detriment the pride were currently residing in. He shook his head with a sigh and stepped over to the situation at hand.

As he stepped over, Kovu yanked down a wall of rubble, revealing the bruised, scratched face of the former queen. Simba immediately ran up to the trapped Nala and threw himself into a warm nuzzle with her, relived to see the beautiful face of his mates once more. Her muzzle dripped slowly with the blood that was ripped from her face, mixed with the tears from fright.

"Nala, I'm so sorry." Simba sighed. "This is my fault."  
"Don't think that." Nala whispered. "It's not your fault."

Nala's body remained squished in between the two collapsed rocks that were slowly crushing her lungs. Kovu promptly pushed Simba from his nuzzle with Nala and began to attempt to move the rubble. Nira and Shemba hopped over the rubble to assist in shifting the heavy rocks. Simba bit his lip and turned, unable to watch what may or may not happen.

Just as Kovu dragged the large rock more, sudden movement from the large boulder weakly towering above the defenceless Nala rained yet more dust and rubble onto her and caused a sudden shift to the right. Nala gave a brief screech in pain only causing Simba to bite his lip harder in fright of what was going to happen.

"Stop hurting her!" Simba yelled in distress.

"Not like we can help it!" Kovu screeched back in retaliation. "We're doing the best we can!"

One final attempt to pull the large rock from Kovu was enough to cause the boulder to slip and almost collapse. Kovu kicked the floor, realising there was no more rubble to move. He continued to stare at the floor for a brief moment and looked to his son.

"What we gonna do dad?" Nira asked.  
"I-I don't know."

Kovu carefully studied the rubble before him, unable to come up with many ways to free the frightened lioness underneath. His eye slipping up every second at the unstable boulder preparing to collapse and kill Nala. He pressed his paw lightly against the side of the structure before it creaked loudly and caused Nala to whimper briefly from the fear of death looming over. Kovu knew the only option they had. The only choice they could take could risk the lives of them all however it could save the trapped lioness.

Kovu pondered his only option for a brief moment, looking to the right and grumbling to himself.

"Dad?"

Kovu turned his head to his eldest, sighed and shook his head before turning to the still worried Simba.

"We need to pull her out."

Simba's eyes flicked, his left paw raised slightly in warning and he shook his head adamantly.

"No." He replied loudly and sternly. "I refuse..."  
"Simba, it's your choice, depends if you want your mate to remain alive or not."

"But, Kovu, think of all the pain she'll be in. You're insane! I won't let you! You must be able to move more rubble!"  
"Simba, look above Nala's head, that boulder is going to crush her if any more rubbles moved. We have only..."  
"No!" Simba raised his paw slightly higher for yet more warning, extending his claws and growling lightly. "You shall _not _inflict pain like that onto her!"

"What other choice do we have?" Kovu quite suddenly bellowed. "Give me one other option there is, the only other option is her death! Now, rethink before you threaten me."

Simba placed his paw back to the ground, looked over to his mate who was begging to squirm at the unbearable pressure and growled.

"I can't – I just can't let you."  
"Well, Simba, it all depends on whether you want her to die or not. It's your choice remember, but just remind yourself of the pain you'll suffer when she's gone."

Simba continued to stare at his slow dying mate, desperate to hold her. He turned back to Kovu, showing an understanding yet reassuring smile before closing his eyes, taking a sharp breath in and stepping back.

"Just be quick."

Kovu ushered over his son and Shemba, sighing before looking at Simba who had turned away, unable to watch.

"Right," Kovu began. "You two need to grab the sides of the rocks, and hold them in place. Don't move them, just make enough room so we can pull grandma out. Got it?"  
"Loud and clear!" Nira responded. The two young lions proceeded over and each grabbed a side, grunting at the weight of the rubble and with difficulty pulled it ever so slightly, yet giving the former queen more fresh air. Her gasps of air allowed her muzzle to turn up slightly in a relieved smile just before Kovu stepped up to her.

"This is going to hurt, Nala." Kovu told her. "But it's going to help. We'll have you out in no time."

"Alright." Nala groaned at the pressure that was still apparent. "Just...careful..."

Kovu grabbed her right foreleg and then whistled to grab the attention of the former king.

"I know you can't watch this Simba, but I need your help."

"Kovu," Simba growled lowly. "There is no way I'm..."  
"Please Simba..." A sudden weedy voice exclaimed. Simba's head raised and turned at a smile from his helpless mate. "Please help, you know it's for the best. I'll still love you, you're going to save me. Please, I can't stand this anymore. Please..."

Simba, knowing his love for his mate was to easily overthrow his hatred for causing physical harm to his loved ones shook his head and proceeded over, grasping her left foreleg with his large paws. Kovu nodded to Shemba and Nira, where the two younger lions began to pull the large rubble, giving Nala yet more space for her lungs the ability to breathe. Kovu then turned his head to the former king, gave him a reassuring nod as he swallowed and alongside Kovu began to yank the former queen.

Nala's first reaction was a painful screech, causing Simba to shut his eyes tightly being physically unable to watch his mate inflicted with the pain she was enduring. The harder the two older lions pulled, the more Nala broke free however the more the boulder that was supported by the two rubbles, that were now fully supported by the younger lions, loosened. Slipping down yet more and more.

_It's almost over, Simba. _The former king reassured himself in his head. _She's nearly out you can do this...you can do this...you can...you can..._

Kovu tugged yet more on the older lioness' foreleg. She could feel herself slowly slipping out of the rubble however feeling sudden movements from the boulder above her, ready to quickly destroy every bone in her body. She shut her eyes tightly and prepared for the worst. Her fear growing every second she felt a tug and a shift in movement. Within seconds her heart began to pound vigorously in her chest, feeling herself slowly slipping away. She could no longer feel the pain or the grunts from the male lions saving her from the rubble, but instead a strange ringing sound that spread through her ears and in a split second she could feel nothing. Each final tug couldn't be felt, nothing but a cold silence drifting through her insides.

Kovu and Simba eventually broke the lioness free from the rubble. Kovu released his grip on her foreleg causing her to launch onto Simba and throw them to the floor in a heap. The support for the boulder above was lost. The second Shemba heard the boom of the boulder moving she flew away. Since the support on the right side was completely gone it crashed to the left preparing to kill Nira.

"_FUCK!" _Nira screeched. The very second Kovu noticed his son in danger he leaped over and tackled him to the floor just in time for the end of Nira's tail to get crushed.

The second he felt the excruciating pain on his tail Nira howled. His father hopped off of him and released his son's tail from underneath the rubble.

"Are you alright?" Kovu asked.  
"You did it." Nira exhaled. "You actually did it!"

"Hey, I'm just doing my job."

Nira gave his father a warm smile as he struggled up and was immediately struck by the sudden nuzzle from Shemba. The lions' joy was immediately stolen by a sudden loud roar of a name from the former king.

"_Nala?"_

No response.

"_NALA?"_

A weedy cough escaped her.

"_Nala! Please, stay with me!"_

Another cold silence.

"_NALA! NALA PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!_"

Simba remained stood over his mate, slapping her lightly and pawing away at her chest, desperately hoping she was alive. He felt his own heartbeat stop. This was it. No sign of movement. He was the one who was going to have to turn around and say she's dead. The cruel silence that filled the lands was sickening; it was like a ghostly presence surrounded them.

Quite suddenly a collective sigh flew through the air as a weak groan escaped Nala, lifting her paw and lightly slapping her mate.

"S-Simba..."

"Nala...!" Simba exclaimed with pride. He immediately bent down and nuzzled the weak lioness lovingly and in relief, knowing he wouldn't lose her tonight. Light purrs were heard from the lions. It was the one moment of happiness they had felt for a while.

The wise shaman stepped forward and nodded to the former king, who stepped back to allow Rafiki to nurse his mate. Rafiki inspected the creamy furred lioness' body, checking for obvious injuries and cuts that could cause further injuries or even diseases. Nothing major. The second, however, that he placed his hand lightly on one of her hind legs Nala seethed in ache. As Rafiki applied more pressure she began to groan more in pain and eventually begged for him to stop.

"Broken legs." Rafiki concluded. "Shouldn' be a problem."  
"Not a problem?" Simba grumbled. "She can't walk..."  
"Well, not a lot we can do, is dere?" Rafiki retorted to Simba upon hearing his comment.

"You must be able to do _something. _I mean come on..."  
"Give me a suggestion as to what, and I'll try it..."

The son of the prince suddenly noticed something. He lifted his head from Shemba's and looked around, no signs as to what he was looking for.

"Guys...?"

"Look, I'm not the med's expert here, Rafiki!"

"An' you suspect I am? Well I know I am bu' you can't..."  
"_Guy's..."_  
"One moment, Nira: Did I say I was..."  
"Wha' are you even going on about anyway...?"  
"Well you started it."  
"Are you a baby?"  
"Guys!"

"I said in a minute Nira!"

Kovu suddenly stepped forward. "Don't yell at my son like that! What have you got against him?"  
"Kovu, stay out of this..."  
"No, Simba, why do you hate your grandchild?"  
"When did I say that? And what the hell is going on here? What are we even arguing about?"  
"Well, we're debating on what kind of antelopes there are you see: _what do you think we're arguing about?_"

"_Guys!_"

The attention of the pride was thrown to the black lion, Nira. Who exhaled from shouting over the petty and pointless argument.

"Anyone notice someone missing?"

Kovu darted his head around, suddenly realising and gasping at what his son meant.

"Wait a sec, where's Kiara?"

* * *

**Quite a change, I agree, but fuck it I like it like this xD m'kay, a month and a day ago was my last update ^^; whooops...**

**I had to split this chapter otherwise it would be almost 10,000 words long. No joke**

**(Fixed a double published problem. Oops.)**


	17. Chapter XVII: Flying into the Future

**Chapter XVII**

Kiara slipped slowly back into consciousness. As her eyes edged closer to becoming fully open, her surroundings became apparent. Although the darkness of the night was flooded around, the shadowy depths of the cavern were easily noticeable. Her eyes fully opened. The large entrance to her former home came into full view. She was lying, weak and powerless in the depths of Pride Rock. Immediately she knew there could be no good reason.

As her blood began to properly flow through her body and her senses returned to her a sudden burst of extreme pain shot through her right paw. As she winced, Kiara noticed a small trail of blood trickle slowly away from her. When she darted her head up, she noticed the reason her paw ached so much. Her blood soaked paw showed only three claws remaining and ripped fur. It could have only meant one thing, and she knew it too well. The small trail of blood that her eyes followed finalised it for her. Her underbelly, also blood soaked and continuing to dribble into the much larger puddle that she lay in, had been scratched and slashed at. Kamba had sunk low enough to torture.

"Kovu..." Kiara whispered uselessly. She knew he wasn't there, but the only thing that came to her mind was the safety of the pride. She opened her eyes from wincing to notice charcoal furred paws quickly padding towards her, recognising them almost immediately.

"Look who's awake." Kamba chuckled darkly. "Sleep well?"

"What do you want from me?" Kiara grumbled, unable to lift from the floor just yet.

"Just a couple of reasons, princess. Perhaps your life is one of them. Perhaps the others lives, perhaps its information." Kamba suddenly bent down and slowly seethed into her ear "Who knows? Who really knows in this god forsaken world, eh Kiara? Do you catch my drift?"

Kiara used her uninjured paw to push the newly appointed king away from her, only for Kamba to retaliate and grab her muzzle tightly with his unsheathed and vicious claws.

"Do you want to see the light of tomorrow?"

"You don't have the guts to kill."

Kamba threw the weak lioness's head back to the floor. Kiara growled before feeling Kamba's breath seep down her ear.

"I don't have the guts to kill, don't I?"

"No."

"Let me just recap. Who was the one who killed your little feathered friend?"

"...you were."

"And who was the one to..."

"Who was the one to...what, Kamba?"

"Nah. You don't need to know." Kamba slapped Kiara's face lightly with his vicious and evil claws before turning around. "Rest your injured head. You need to prepare for execution."

"_What?_"

Kiara felt her heart suddenly come to a halt. She didn't believe he would be able to do it. A teenager couldn't possibly know methods of execution. Especially an isolated one.

"I don't believe you." Kiara blurted. "You can't do this!"

Kamba turned back and faced the former princess, teeth gritted and snarled viciously.

"You don't think I can eh?" He growled. "You don't think I will?"

"No."

Kamba sat next to Kiara, pressing his paw against her throat before quickly brushing up her injured paw and inspecting.  
"You might want to get this checked out." Kamba chuckled. Kiara's eyes dilated.

"You wouldn't..."

Kamba shook his head with sarcasm apparent.

"No, no Kamba, please..."

"N'aww, don't do what you moronic bitch?"

"Don't you dare..."

"This is an easy dare to do you know!"

"If you dare..."

Kamba threw her paw back onto the cold floor before stamping on it hard and forcefully. Kiara gritted her teeth and snorted through her nose, knowing exactly what the sick lion wanted her to do.

"Sooner or later, Kiara the pain will make you scream!"

Kiara's attempts at keeping quiet were growing shorter as the charcoal furred lion began to squash her injury even harder, causing her to resume bleeding.

Kiara couldn't retain it any longer, in a split second the silent cave was alive with the extremely painful and ear shattering roar from the former princess, screaming directly after as Kamba refused to cease.

"Let go! _For the love of god let fucking go!_"

"On one circumstance, Kiara! Do I have the guts to kill lions eh? Do I? Don't ignore me, it'll hurt more. _Answer me_!"  
"_Yes! _Yes you do have the guts please just let go! Please!"

Kamba lifted his paw from Kiara's, where she immediately drew it close to her and began to cradle it and lick the blood clean from it. Without warning she felt a sudden sharp pain on the right side of her muzzle as Kamba used all of his might to slap the weakened and defenceless lioness. Another, remarkably quieter, roar was released, tears beginning to trickle down her face.

"What...what did I – we ever do to you, Kamba?" Kiara whimpered. "We took you in when you were orphaned."

"The past has its ways, Kiara. The past has its ways."  
"What does that even mean? You're not even making any sense!"

"I don't have to. I'm king."

Kiara, with the last remaining strength she had attempted to stand, only to be shoved back to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Kamba snarled. "You're not going _anywhere._ If you even think to try to escape I shall execute you early!"

"_Please! _Please don't hurt me. Not anymore."  
"Aww, has the little kitty taken too much damage?"

"Just...just..."  
"So, _weak._" Kamba spat his words as if it were a distasteful antelope. He stood up and plodded back outside, leaving the lioness skewered across the floor.

Kiara began to sob, clearing further blood from her body and curling up, unable to see what else to do. Her only hopes were that the others were going to try to find her.

()0()0()

"You don't suppose _he's _got her, do you?" Kovu exclaimed.

"What do you think?" Simba retaliated, frustration apparent.

"Okay, let's just not panic and think." The black furred lion turned to the shaman. "Rafiki, did you _see _her get captured?"  
"Well...uhh..." The mandrill stumbled over what he had to say. "I, uhh...I didn' see."

"Are you _sure?_"

"Positive."

Kovu turned back around and smashed his paw to the ground, sending dust flying.  
"Well this is just great isn't it?" Kovu roared. "He's going to kill her isn't he?"

"Not necessarily," Nira attempted to reassure his father.

"Nira, your mother is in the clutches of _Kamba. _Of course he's going to try to kill her!"

"Mom's...mom's dead?" Jasiri whimpered, frightened that her father had uttered such words. The two cubs had padded over not long ago and sat with their older brother.

Jasiri turned her head up to her eldest brother. "Is mom dead Ra?"  
"Of course not." Nira reassured the tiny cub. "We're going to make sure she isn't."

"Well, the first thing we need to do is..." Simba's speech was suddenly broken by the surprise of a sudden drip from the water that echoed from the outlands lake. As he swivelled around to see what had splashed, to his amazement stood a crowd of recognisable lionesses who all stepped into the outlands, sitting promptly.

Simba rubbed his exhausted eye before sighing happily. "He kicked you out huh?"

"Nope." One lioness replied. "This was our own choice."

"So, what happened?"  
"He got to Pride Rock, told us to leave if we followed you and tortured Kiara."

Kovu abruptly stormed up to the lioness and gestured her to come forward, shock and bemusement flowing through him.

"I'm sorry?" He whispered. "What did you say?"  
"He – he tortured her."  
"He wouldn't...he didn't...di-did you try to save her?"

"What were we meant to do? He has his own pride you know."

"Let me guess..."  
"Before you do, your right."

"Damn those girls, they said they'd changed."  
"Once an outlander, always an outlander."

"I suppose your right."

Kovu stepped away from the lioness and downheartedly stood next to the former king, preparing to wipe tears from his eyes.

"Simba, what, what are we going to do?"

"Only one thing we can do I guess, we have to save her. Those are _my _lands. That's _my _daughter. We don't have much time." Simba pondered the possible solutions that could be undertaken. "There-there must be some way we can sneak into the lands and just grab her, then get out of there."

"Simba?"

"Yeah Kovu?"

"I feel...I feel like..."  
"What? What is it?"  
"I feel strange."

Without warning, Kovu quite suddenly flopped to the floor in unconsciousness and began to shiver. The pride surrounded him in confusion, his eyes were tightly shut and his shivers occurred abruptly.

"Dad?" Nira bellowed. "Father?"

No response from the older lion. Nira slapped his father's face a couple of times and still no response given. His breathing suddenly increased in pace and his chest began to pound fiercely as his lungs increased and deflated faster than ever before. His mind became a blur, his vision became black, his nose wrinkled. Sweat slid off of the lion, unable to comprehend what was happening to him. It became obvious as he recognised the all too familiar feeling of the premonition.

His vision was quick to show sudden black smoke swirling around in whirlpool circles, showing no ending and no point. As he noticed a familiar scrawny lion step through the smoke he knew exactly what was happening.

"Scar..." He murmured.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, son? Have I interrupted something? How very discourteous of me. Perhaps it's what you deserve for abandoning me."  
"No...no leave me alone..."  
"Never. Take what you deserve son. Take what you deserve!"

Scar unexpectedly disappeared into the abyss before the clouds and smoked cleared where the all too familiar blurry image of Vitani's death scene was quick to replace it. Kovu couldn't help but notice something he never had done before. The flames strangely were shaped into something suspicious. The flames were shaped to what he could only describe as the word _Scar. _The fact that his older sister had been trapped in the 'a' was freaking him out more and more.

As Kovu flipped, his paw splashed into a puddle, sending small droplets flying through the air. His mind was aching, his body still shivering from what he couldn't explain. His mind returned to more blurry vision. From what he could see, a lion, that bared such extreme resemblance to Simba but with a mane of brown, was attempting to slash away at him. In a split second the lion was clenching his throat, blood spewing down his neck and coughs of the precious liquid at intermittent intervals.

"Kopa..." Kovu whispered softly to himself.

"Kovu, Kovu talk to me!" Simba roared in panic.

"Scar...get out of my head."

_I'll grant your wish for you, son, I'll leave your mind. Hope you had fun knowing the future._

"No. I'm not your son. No, leave me be."

_Hope our paths cross again. Goodbye son._

Kovu's heart came to a stop. He could only vaguely hear the brief shouts of his names from the surrounding pride and feel the water tickle off of – off his paw fur. The only thought was this could be it. Scar could have killed him. He felt a dribble of water reach his nose, before more and more droplets bounced and splashed off of his muzzle. He felt his eyes slowly slide open before his breathing suddenly returned to him enormously heavily, almost bursting his lungs. Kovu remained lying on the floor, staring into the pridelands, unable to quite comprehend what he now had to tell the others. The sudden moment he saw of Kopa he knew he couldn't divulge because it wasn't the time to focus on such a thing.

In a split second he felt his son attempting to lift him from the floor. Accepting the help, once he was stood Nira dusted his father's shoulders and mane and stepped back to his mate. Kovu searched around the outlands with his head, touching his chest every few seconds. Once he was sure his mind was back to reality, he turned to the older golden lion.

"Simba..." He whispered in disbelief. "Simba, Scar...Scar's..._Scar's alive!_"

"What?" Simba exclaimed, stepping forward.  
"Scar's back! The heartless king is back! He's not dead! He's not!"

"Kovu, calm down..."  
"No! Scar's not dead! This has nothing to do with Kamba! This plan is Scar's! It's got nothing to do with..."  
"Kovu! Calm. Down. Speak slowly, and tell me what needs to be said. Deep breath in, and out. Now, what do you need to say?"

"Scar. Is. Not. Dead. And. Kamba. Is. His. Chosen. One."

Simba, taken aback completely by what Kovu had said, averted his eyes to the floor and stared at his reflection in a puddle.

_How could Scar live? What's going on? Why did this happen?_

Simba always knew something wasn't right. The power of souls we're intense, they could only be killed with one technique. One horrible, horrible technique...

"None of us are safe." Kovu explained. "This can't all be true. Our world is under threat. We can't live in a lie anymore. There's no safety!"

"Father...what-what's this mean?" Nira asked worriedly. Kovu turned to his eldest son, who had his two cubs on his back and shook his head in defeatism.

"It means, no matter how much we fight, we're in an endless battle where no one wins. Nira, Hasira, Jasiri I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get you into this mess."

"Hey dad, it's not your fault." Nira replied. "You didn't cause this, we're not angry at you."

"No, no it is! It is my fault! You're born into a war. This is something we thought we'd avoided. I'm sorry."

Kovu couldn't help but begin to stream warm tears down his face. In all seriousness, the fact that he didn't follow Scar meant this was all his fault. On the other paw if he had followed Scar he would probably be dead this very instant.

Nira placed his paw on his father's shoulder while the two twins hopped off of their older brother and stroked their fathers forelegs. Kovu's cubs weren't angry, nor did they really care. The main concern for them at that point was the distress of their father and mother. Both of whose lives were in danger.

"Why would we blame you father?" Nira sighed. "All we want is for you and mother to be safe. We just want to stay a family. You know us love you through any circumstances. And you know what, I don't care how long it takes us, but I'm going to fight until we get our lands back. I won't stop until we have the lands. I promise father. I promise."

Kovu wiped some of his tears away, smiled proudly and lightly slapped his son's shoulder.

"You don't realise how proud I am of you. The fact that your still going to fight is brilliant. You're going to be an amazing king."

"Y-yeah..."

Nira was still fully adamant that being king was just not what he wanted to do. However he said nothing and smiled at his father, he wasn't to ruin the moment.

Shemba stepped back up to Nira, nuzzling him promptly and holding his paw before Kovu turned back to Simba.

"What are we gonna do about Kiara?"

"The only thing we can do. We need to save her. We need to get into those lands and save her. Nira; Kovu, I'm going to need your help."  
Nira flickered his eyes in disbelief. "M-my help? What good am I?"  
"You're a strong hearted lion, Nira. You put yourself down too often, you are strong, I know you are. Even if others can't see it I see a strong lion inside you."

"Thanks gramps..." Nira replied half heatedly. The dim furred lioness stood next to him frowned.  
"I agree." She replied. "I _know _there's a strong lion within you. You need to find him first."

"We all know you're strong Nira," Kovu added. "You just have to believe it yourself."  
"But I'm not."

"I think you are." Shemba sighed, nuzzling into his developing mane. "And I always will"

Nira still didn't believe what he was being told, he never could call himself strong. He had always seen himself as a weak hearted lion. His forelegs and underbelly were scrawny, he thought himself as unattractive he was most likely underweight, he had no courage, no self confidence, his stamina was low. Never in his entire life would he be able to call himself a proper lion.

Simba stepped over to his injured mate, nuzzled her lightly and looked into her eyes.

"Nala, I need you to stay here and watch the cubs. We'll be back before you know it to collect you."  
"okay." She replied almost inaudibly. As they continued to nuzzle the brown lion Nira pulled away from the nuzzle he was sharing with Shemba.

"What's wrong?" She sighed.

"Shemba, I want you to stay here. I don't want you coming. I can't risk losing you."

Shemba shook her head. "No, no I have to fight! That's my brother, I need to help you."

"Please, no. I don't want to watch you die."

"Look: Nira, all I want to do is help. I won't die."

"Please! I just can't risk it! It's because I love you, not because I'm against you."

"I love you too, that's why I want to fight!"

"Just stay here! Please. For me. Please."  
"Nira...I just-" Shemba couldn't stand to see the misery in Nira's eyes. She knew she _had _to fight, but if it was going to hurt him this much she wouldn't risk it.

"Fine. I'll stay here. Please be careful, _don't _get injured or killed. I love you."

Nira licked the side of his mates muzzle, feeling relaxed knowing she was in safety. Shemba, however, exhaled out of worry. This couldn't possibly end well.

Simba pulled away from his nuzzle with Nala and also licked her muzzle.

"I love you Nala. Never forget that."

"I won't. You know I love you too."

Simba stepped away from Nala, nodding to Nira and Kovu and stepping to the log exit, promptly followed by the father and son. The cubs stared at their father and brother, both feeling the same amount of concern that Shemba did.

()0()0()

The three lions moved hastily through the long grass, cracking and clicking it almost ever paw print they made. Nira continued to remain frightened, the only thing on his mind was death. All of their deaths could occur tonight, all of them. The naive lion was still unsure to the great powers this Scar figure possessed. He couldn't work out why he was so well known.

"Dad," Nira whispered while continuing forward. "Dad?"

"What?" Kovu grumbled, keeping his eyes firmly locked on Pride Rock.

"What was so great about Scar anyway?"

Simba, unable to quite understand what his grandson had just uttered, flipped over and addressed the much younger lion.

"He was only the most powerful dictator in the whole of the Serengeti." He told him. "He had manipulation skills like you wouldn't believe, he killed pretty much anything. He was a nasty piece of work."

"God, but I still don't understand..."

"Nira, can we save the twenty questions until we return home?" Kovu snapped. "Focus, boys!"

The lions remained silent once more, stalking further and further through the long grass. The tension Nira felt was killing him, he wanted to just sprint back and hide in the bushes. But he had to prove to himself and his pride, he was a strong lion.

Simba lifted his muzzle slightly to sniff around and check that he wasn't there. When he was certain he lifted his head out of the grass, only to see the charcoal furred lion sprinting up to them.

"Nira, Kovu," He whispered. "Look up."

The two lions followed his instructions also to notice what he had.

"Fuck!" Nira exclaimed. Kamba hopped into the long grass, cackling darkly as he did. The other three lions remained still, searching for what they couldn't find. Kamba's brief cackles were heard infrequently and his whereabouts unknown.

"So," the dark voice from Kamba cackled. "You decided to trespass eh?"

"You _know _these are not _your _lands." Simba growled, still unable to get the location of the charcoal lion.

"I disagree, your highness. I do believe that they are _my _lands now. Isn't that just wonderful?"

"Don't you dare call them your lands."  
"Your right, they're not mine. Nor are they yours. They're _Scar's._"  
"How dare you..."

"Perhaps you'd be able to threaten me if you could see me, eh?"

Suddenly the vicious lion, with a roar, sprung from the long grass and instead of attacking, sprinted back to Pride Rock. In an instant all eyes turned to him quickly speeding away.

"_Get him_!" Simba bellowed. The lions un-hesitantly proceeded to sprint after him, their paws crashing to the ground and picking up pace as they went. Each time they got slightly closer to him, they were unable to catch him. Kamba, being one of the stronger lions, had higher stamina and sped away more. Kovu and Simba grew tired quickly, but they couldn't give up. The safety of the pride and Kiara was at risk.

"Ha! Keep up!" Kamba yelled back. "Can't you catch me?"

"Get back you insane piece of crap!" Nira bellowed after, speeding past the older lions. Kovu and Simba were surprised, they didn't realise Nira had it in him to run as fast as he was going.

Kamba sprinted up the ramp of Pride Rock, dashing into the cavern and taking a breather for a second, thinking the others were far behind. Nira began to slow down as he approached the ramp, stopping punctually and breathing deeply. He was shortly followed by his father and grandfather, both who were out of breath. The three lion's wheezed and coughed, all out of breath and preparing for a struggle that would fight back harder than they imagined.

* * *

**ANNND there's the second half :P Okay, here's the deal, my AS exams have officially dominated my life and they'll be over in about...hmm...two weeks. after which, I shall be entering A2/2nd year/upper sixth (I have absolutely no clue what the USA equivelant is) where I start dun...dun...dun CREATIVE WRITING :D**


	18. Chapter XVIII: End Of The Line Part I

**Chapter XVIII**

"Simba, I need you to stay here and protect Nira. I'm going to find Kiara. Wait until I call for you, then help with the attack. If this bastard wants a fight it's a fight he'll get."

Simba and Nira both nodded in acceptance. Kovu exhaled in anxiety, knowing this could be it for all of them. He hastily proceeded up to the ramp, before he looked back at Simba and his son, gulped loudly and lowered his stance, and snuck up. As he approached the top, his snout lifted and rested on the edge of the lower promontory, sniffing around for any scent he recognised. Nothing but the strong scent of blood, at a frightening rate.

Once he was sure no one was around, his paws lifted up and grasped the edge, where he then fully pulled himself up. Still not a sound was heard from the seemingly deserted Pride Rock. Nothing but the faint clicks from Kovu's claws extending from his paw fingers. He shifted his eyes slightly to the right where he immediately saw a black tail swinging on the outside.

_Bingo._

Kamba stepped further into the cavern, cackling loudly as he did before eerie silence. Kovu hopped up onto the lower promontory, making minimal sound and not attracting any attention to him. As he dusted his paws he was startled by a large shriek from inside, which echoed through and rung in Kovu's ears.

"Get away from me!" Kiara screeched. "Don't touch me you freak!"  
"Hush, Kiara, hush." Kamba grumbled. "Those weak lions aren't going to save you now. So just shut it!"

_Heh, weak am I? _Kovu thought to himself. _Well, at least I'm not a total di-_

Kovu stepped up to the entrance, hiding behind the wall listening in to what the cavern briefly echoed every now and then, making sure Kiara was still alive by glancing through every few seconds. From what he saw, Kiara was curled in a whimpering fur ball, powerless and weak to counter attack. Kamba's claws were tightly pressed against her throat, preventing any screams and threatening to rip her apart. Soft whines escaped the golden lioness, frightened for her life and to what was to happen next.

"Please, Kamba. Just leave me and my family alone..."

"I thought I was_ part_of this crappy family! Shemba seems to be!"

"Because Shemba trusts and looks out for her family instead of trying to slaughter them!"

Kovu, without thinking, pressed his paw forcefully against the side of the entrance to the cavern, knocking some of the decaying rock free which crashed to the ground. In an instant, he was back round the side, heart intensifying in beats and adrenaline beginning to pump through his veins.

Kamba skidded round, standing at a level ready to pounce and growling loudly. His eye twitched slightly in rage knowing _they _had entered the pridelands.

"Who's there?" Kamba snarled ferociously. "Show yourself!"

Kovu remained silent, holding his heart and attempting to cool himself down. Kamba growled yet more.

"I said show yourself you coward!"

"Delivery!" Kovu shouted into the cavern. Kiara smirked and tried to hold back her sniggers as Kamba stepped closer to the entrance.

"Kovu, of course it was going to be you! Get in here and show yourself!"

Kamba suddenly threw himself at the entrance, only to be viciously batted to the floor when Kovu noticed him. Kamba's body, with a loud roar, crashed to the hard rocky floor, cradling his muzzle from the swift pain. With the time he had spared, Kovu shot into the cave, helped Kiara to her paws and began to nuzzle her for comfort.

"Don't you dare ever scare me like that again." Kovu whispered to his mate in relief.

"Thank you. Oh thank you Kovu." Kiara wept.

()0()0()

Still slumped at the front of the ramp were Simba and Nira, still no signal given their way, still nothing to do. Simba had been yawning briefly, his mind set on removing Kamba from the throne and possibly snoozing, after taking a midnight dip and maybe munching on a calf or two. The two lions were deep in conversation about a question that the younger lion had asked. Nira stared at his grandfather in awe, completely astounded as to what he was telling him.

"…now, _that's_how you really take down a buffalo." Simba chuckled. "Your father's technique is alright, but he's only grasped the basics."

"_Wow..._" The younger lion exclaimed in amazement. "But he told me you go for the legs..."

The former king scoffed sarcastically.

"Silly mistake. Buffalo's are difficult to trip. One wrong move and you lose it, and you face getting trampled."

"So, what if you wanted to do it quickly?"

Simba looked over to the ramp, to make doubly sure Kovu wasn't listening to what he was about to tell his grandson. Simba wrapped his paw around Nira's shoulder, leaned in closer to whisper and unsheathed a single claw from his free paw.

"Best thing to get it done quickly," Simba whispered. "Grab them by the scruff of the neck with your teeth, then," He brought the free paw up to Nira's neck and flicked the claw to the right. "...across the throat."

Nira's eyes flickered when Simba drew away.

"A-and that works?"

"Well, it worked every time for me."

"How many times have you taken down buffalos?"

Simba sniggered, remembering how repeatedly he had been capable enough to defeat such a powerful animal before smiling cockily.

"Once or twice. Maybe three, four, five, ten, fifteen, eighteen, something like that…not much."

"…_whoa._ How...how do you have the energy?"

"You learn. As you get older you'll get an adrenaline rush and you'll see."

"An adrenaline rush?"

"Satisfying feeling _ever. _Full fact, it's so satisfying it's close to..." Simba's speech was cut off. His head jumped up and his ears shot awake. The older lion stood up quickly and lowered his stance, looking around for the presence he could strangely feel. A sudden loud crack in the long grass caught the attention of the younger lion also, promptly following what his grandfather did.

"What is it g-gramps?" Nira stuttered.

"We've been spotted, stay low."

Nira's heart was in his mouth, his fear levels were far too high to be in a situation like this. Louder cracks as the lioness approached faster and faster every step she took.

"Gramps..." Nira trembled.

"Shh, Nira." Simba hissed. "Stay silent. Don't want to get caught."

Nira trembled more and more, frightened as to what could possibly be behind the grass. Both of the lions were suddenly startled as the dim furred lioness hopped out and stepped back a little at the two lions preparing to pounce on her.

"Stop!" She cried.

"Shemba?" Nira growled. "What are you doing here?"

"Nira, I know you can fight by yourself but I don't want you to. I can't risk _you _getting injured."

"Shemba..."

"And all I want to do is kill my brother."

"Never in my life did I think someone would say that." Simba kidded. Nira chuckled under his breath before Shemba caught him off guard with a nuzzle.

"I don't want you to get hurt. I know what he's going to do to you. He hates you. I just want to protect you."

"Gramps can protect me, you know that. Please Shemba. Just..."

"No! I want to fight!"

"That's great, Shemba. But what if some lionesses attack Nala and the cubs? They'll be slaughtered."

"No. I already have it all figured out. Half of the pride are taking Nala and the cubs into a safer part of the outlands and the rest are on their way to fight with us. Look: it's not like I can't fight, and plus I'm _really _the only one who knows what goes through Kamba's mind. Please. I just want to help."

"Shemba..."

"Please Nira."

"But I don't want you to-"

"I won't! I won't I promise."

Nira grumbled to himself before liking the side of Shemba's muzzle. He knew, deep down, he was going to regret this decision. But if it's what she wanted, then he couldn't say no.

"Fine. I'll let you fight. But _please, _don't do something that'll get you killed."

Shemba chuckled. "I won't. I promise."

Simba beamed warmly at the younger lions and the intimacy that they were sharing. He loved to see the two, preparing to spend their life together. He sighed contently before suddenly hearing another loud crunch from the grass. His eyes widened, his head spun round and to his horror, before him were the yellow beams of light from the sinister eyes of the outsiders he so recognised. He knew exactly what was happening.

The former outlanders stepped out of the long grass, growling viciously and all eyes circling the three lions. Simba felt the same type of fear he felt when he was ambushed himself, but it had to remain hidden, the teenagers couldn't get distressed.

"Nira, did your father ever teach you anything about negotiating?" Simba whispered.

"No." Nira replied.

"Time for a lesson."

()0()0()

Inside the cavern of Priderock, Kovu consoled his overly distressed mate, her tears rapidly flowed from her eyes. She couldn't face the fact that their deaths could potentially be prompt. She nuzzled into the mane on Kovu's chest, feeling much safer and secure when she did.

"What are we going to do?" She snivelled. "He's trying to kill us all."

"Shh, it's okay." Kovu whispered. "He won't kill any of us, I'll make sure of it."

"But he's powerful, he can take down one lion with the strength of a single claw."

"He can't do that to me. You know that."

"I know. I'm just - I'm just so afraid."

Kovu groomed the lioness' head with soft brushes to her forehead with his tongue, wrapping one of his forelegs around her, attempting to make her feel safer. She sobbed weakly into his mane while purring slightly, relaxing somewhat and calming down after her torture from the cold hearted lion.

"N'aww, what a cute little couple." The charcoal furred lion chuckled coldly, re entering the cavern with a muzzle now marred with blood. His voice immediately sent chills to Kiara and startled her. "Isn't it just a shame I have to break it up."

Kovu stepped away from his embrace with Kiara, growling to the dark lion and extending his claws immediately after.

"Kiara, step back." Kovu instructed. Kiara, without hesitations stepped behind her mate and watched the charcoal furred lion step closer and closer, hatred burning through his hazel eyes.

"Oh, Kovu, Kovu, Kovu, you're going to pay for that, you know. Taking away my little test dummy." He cackled.

"And you will pay for what you've done!" Kovu roared in retaliation. In an instant, the younger lion pounced to attack but missed Kovu when he darted out of the way, smashing to the ground face first.

"You think you're tough, do you Kamba?" Kovu paced up to him, flipped him onto his back and drew a claw out, immediately placing it to his throat. "I _was _going to do this without any violence, but seen as you wish to provoke me..."

"You won't kill me! You don't have the nerve to. I _know _you Kovu. You just won't."

"You don't think I will, huh?" He pressed his claw harder against the charcoal lion's throat and grabbed the other side with his other paw. "If you _ever _torture my mate or my family again, I _will _be forced to slit your throat. Is that clear?"

Kamba remained silent, snarling up at the brown lion above him proving he wasn't afraid.

"I said is that crystal clear?" Kovu roared. Kamba kept silent, snarling louder at the lion. "Don't ignore me..."

"It's not clear at all, Kovu." Kamba finally spoke. "How about you explain it to me?"

The lion king suddenly threw Kovu off of him, throwing him to the floor and taking control of the power. He smacked the former prince's muzzle hard, triggering a roar and a screech from Kiara. He kept Kovu pinned to the floor, making sure that he was incapable of movement.

"I'm free to do whatever I feel like Kovu. These are _my _lands. _I'm _king!"

"They'll never be _your _lands!" Kovu roared up. "You're _not _king!"

"You're right, as I said earlier, they are not my lands, nor are they yours, they're your _fathers_..."

Kovu growled. "He is not my father..."

"Oh yes, he is Kovu!"

"No he was not! There's a difference between _adopted _and _blood related._"

"But he was _still _your father!"

"Never!"

Kovu eventually attempted to smash Kamba around the face, only for Kamba to chuckle and send another vicious blow to Kovu's face.

"No matter what you say, _these _lands belong to Scar!"

"_They do not!_"

"These lands belong to Scar!" Kamba began to taunt. "These lands belong to Scar…these lands belong-"

Kovu lost his short temper. He threw the young lion to the floor and roared almost into his muzzle. Swiftly losing his strength, Kamba cowered briefly under Kovu and even whimpered slightly, feeling genuine fear towards the brown lion.

"Listen to me Kamba; look at me and listen to me. Scar stole every inch of these lands when he murdered his brother. Simba _saved _the lands from hell beyond belief."

Kamba scoffed viciously yet again almost in unemotional laughter, grasping his strength back after his moment of weakness.

"You honestly believe that?"

"I don't need to believe it, _King. _I witnessed it."

"Honestly, do you know what I think you witnessed? I think you witnessed Simba's own stealing."

"_I know what I saw!_" Kovu roared, finally beginning to dig his claws into the charcoal lion's chest. A concise silence hung around the three lions while the heavily breathing former prince growled more and more, tempted to kill the lion underneath him.

_Don't let down your guard._ Kamba told himself inwardly. _He's weaker than you. You can do this, Kamba..._

"You know what you saw, huh?" Kamba's voice had a sudden delicacy and croakiness about it that possibly showed that even he didn't believe what he was about to allow to slip out of his muzzle. "Does _everything _you see explain things?"

"Well you should know, seeing _is _believing." Kovu replied full heartedly. His insistent response said it all.

"The truth always runs deeper than you want it to, Kovu."

"Have you noticed how truths never _ever _stay hidden forever?"

"That's funny, because I have ways to prevent you from finding out." As Kamba said this, he overpowered the lion towering above him. In an instant, Kovu found himself being smashed in the muzzle by the dark furred lion. "_Murder's _one way."

"You think that's going to solve everything?" Kovu chuckled contemptuously. "What about when Scar..."

"_Scar. Doesn't. Exist!_" Kamba exploded into Kovu's face, throwing him off and standing back up, crashing his strong paws against his ribs with omnipotence.

"Whoo, someone needs a mint." Kovu choked jokingly while waving his paw by his nose, only causing more vicious snarls from the king.

"Don't test me Kovu, I'm _stronger_ than you."

"I wouldn't know, I haven't seen your strength put to the test."

"Oh, because seeing is believing? _I haven't seen Scar! How do I know he exists?_"

"Well, seen as he's using you I thought you would have..."

"_He is not!_"

Kovu could see the frustration bubbling away in the lion, now realising what he had to do.

"Kiara, run." Kovu instructed. Kiara nodded fearfully but stayed put when a loud roar escaped the king.

"_She's _not leaving, and _you're _not leaving!" Kamba bellowed, keeping his eye contact with the lion below him. "You are _both _going to die, in here, tonight!"

"If you even _think _of laying a single paw on Kiara again..."

"Oh! Oh, wait a minute I'm thinking about it." Kovu began snarling up at Kamba. "Oh yeah, her bloods splattered _everywhere..._"

Kovu launched his fangs at the base of Kamba's neck, causing him to howl and flail about in his control. He threw the charcoal lion to the floor, clamping harder on his neck. When he released his grip on his nape, Kovu swivelled his head to Kiara.

"Now's your chance; _run! Get out Kiara!_"

With no hesitations the golden lioness sprinted out of the cave, just quick enough to narrowly escape getting caught by Kamba as he stood back up and missed her with his knives for claws by an inch. Kiara sprinted down the ramp to join Nira, Shemba and Simba, immediately nuzzling her father for safety. The golden, scrawny and dim coloured lions had convinced the outlanders to remain calm and not kill them, however their efforts would not last long.

"I'm still going to kill _you!_" Kamba roared, standing back up and turning round.

"I don't think so." Kovu growled before launching himself on the younger lion and engaging into a fight.

They were sent rolling along the lower summit, stopping as they reached the tip. Kamba stood, his hind paw ready to slip off on the end, and snarled viciously at the older lion, preparing to attack at any moment. Kovu raised his paw in warning, but Kamba speedily jumped forward and smacked his jaw. With a roar, the brown lion slapped back and jostled him enough for the charcoal coloured lion to slip off of the edge.

Before plummeting, Kamba launched his paw onto Kovu's tail. The lion felt a tremendous twinge of the tug before hurtling over the side. Within time, he unsheathed his claws and grasped the tip of the summit in time preventing the fall of them. Kamba was hanging loosely from his enemy's tail, pulling on it with great force attempting to haul Kovu off.

_Shit..._ Kovu cursed in his mind. _Okay, don't panic, you've been in worse situations. _

Kiara gawked up at Kamba's attempts of murder in horror. Her staring caused the outlanders to glare up abruptly.

"_Kovu!_" She screeched. "_Hold on!_"

"If I'm going down there," Kamba growled. "And _breaking _my neck. You're coming with me!"

Simba, noticing the lions dangling from the heights of the lower summit, dashed up the ramp and up to where Kovu's paw was clinging desperately.

"Simba," Kovu spoke softly. "Help me."

"I can't." Simba exhaled heavily. "I can't Kovu."

"Yes you can, just grab my paw and pull me up, please."

"Kovu, your paw is almost off. Swing your hind legs and grab the rock."

"Simba, I have a teen dangling off my tail! I don't have the strength!"

"Just try to."

Kovu, accepting the only and minimal help he received off of the former King, swung his hind legs back and forth, almost somewhat shaking off Kamba, before his back claws crashed into the rock. He used his other paw to grasp the side and tightly grasped the tip. Kamba only retaliated with more and more tugging on his tail.

"Simba...I'm-I'm not going to be able...to hold on for long..."

Simba concluded it was no use and bent down to pull the large lion up, but as soon as he did, the rock creaked slightly before beginning to crumble.

_No, _Kovu chanted inside. _No, no, no, no. Don't break. Please, don't break..._

It was far too late. Kovu's claws grasping the side cut through and created claw marks in the breaking rock. The rock split open, causing Kovu to lose the loose grip he had.

"No!" Simba bawled, throwing himself over and swinging his paw down at the last minute, attempting to catch him, missing him by a millimetre.

Time seemed to slow. Kamba was the first to begin plummeting. He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. If he was going to die he would have died knowing Kovu was also dead.  
Kovu could hear nothing after his sudden roar of defeat, he could only feel the soft air caressing his body as he continued to allow gravity pull him to the floor. He was unable to hear Kiara and Nira's calls of his name, instead the wind flowing past his ears and through his mane.

Kamba was the first to smash into the floor. As he did, the pain blast through his body like venom, almost even breaking his neck. It shot through his hindlegs and reached his forepaws, eventually to his head and jaw. When he was lying, preparing to stand, he suddenly felt the weight of the brown lion crash into him. Kovu landed onto his underbelly. He took the impact of Kovu's fall as well, triggering more and more pain biting his limbs and torso.

Kovu's impact quickly threw him off of the black lion, landing directly at the paws of his mate and eldest son. He was dazed. Everything around him seemed to still be moving. He felt his son's paw lightly slapping his muzzle followed by a light nuzzle from his mate in an attempt to stir him.

Kamba rolled on to his underbelly, groaning at the stinging pain that was spinning round his body. He knew which lioness he wanted to come to his side and help him up, but he knew she couldn't. It would be too suspicious. Eventually a lioness trailed to his side, slid her muzzle underneath his jaw and lifted him up, dusting the lion king off and checking he was okay before stepping back with the other lioness'. When Kamba was sure he was conscious, he cackled loudly at the potentially demised Kovu.

The former prince finally began to stir. He could feel Kiara's soft fur tickling his face as he opened his green eyes and attempted to stand. Both his son and mate helped him to his paws. Nira dusted his father off before Kovu stretched out, clicking his entire body, causing yet more pain to nibble away. Shemba and Simba both reunited with the pride, all prepared to fight to the death for what was theirs.

"Face it," Kamba chuckled darkly. "It's the end of the line."

"It won't happen like this." Shemba growled to her brother. "I won't let you do this."

"You're not going to stop me, sis. You're as weak as they are! Now, I'm going to give you another chance, join _me _or die!"

"You know what, Kamba, _bro, _I'll join you the day I die! You know that mom and dad don't want this to happen!"

"How do you know? When was the last time you spoke to them?"

Shemba fell silent, cocking her head to the right and sneering.

"What? They've been dead for years!"

"Exactly. You don't know what they want. They want _me _to do this! I know it. I can just tell they want me to kill the murderers!"

"What are you going on about?"

"You know what they did! They murdered your mother and father, Shemba!"

"They did not!"

"I'm going to give justice…"

"You're trying to add them to your list of murders!"

Simba turned over to the dim furred lioness, sighing and whispering to her.

"Shemba, you know he only killed one of us, right?"

Shemba flickered her eyes with amazement. She couldn't believe they didn't all know.

"He never told you? He never told you of what we did to others?"

"What's going on?" Kovu spoke, stepping forward.

"Shemba," Kamba growled viciously. "Don't you _dare..._"

Nira interjected abruptly into the standoff, stepping forward of his mate, and staring directly into the charcoal furred lion's fierce and deadly glower. His lip curled over in a large snarl, his claws unsheathed to the very tip and his large muscles tensed; a lion prepared for battle. For the first time, Nira felt empowered, he felt the strength to be able to defeat his adoptive cousin. He felt the power to protect the ones he loved. It was brought on from no other reason than the protection of his mate. He found his motivation.

"Nira…" Kiara exhaled worriedly. His newfound bravery may have been pleasing her however she knew very well he was nowhere near strong enough to fight the lion in front of him yet. Kovu stopped Kiara from pulling back their son, his only hope was that he could defeat him. Granted, he wasn't able to believe it himself, but the small amount of pride he felt for him was keeping him from intervening.

"I know, Kamba…" Nira chuckled viciously. "How about we hear the _truth _from you for once?"

"And, what do you think _you're _going to do? You're just going to embarrass yourself in front of the whole pride." Kamba replied, equally as violently. The two lions, without noticing it themselves, locked into a deadly stare down, preparing to attack one another. Both with the same murderous look in their eye. Their stances lowered slightly, their claws stretched out so far they could fall out, the world around them simply vanishing. They could sense no one else around them but themselves. It was the moment of murdering Kamba had always wanted in his life.

"I don't know, what are the possible 'options' that you came up with, eh?" Nira snarled.

"Heh, you make it seem like I've had time to think of ways to _kill _you." Kamba grinned coldly, emphasis placed bluntly on kill.

"No, Kamba. We're not going to do it like this. You're going to stand here and tell them the truth about what else you did."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, don't you? You wouldn't have a possible clue that _I_ know. I know everything, maybe?"

"You're bluffing."

"The only one bluffing is the one who's hiding."

"I'm not hiding _anything, _Nira."

"Ha! You're not hiding anything? You're not hiding the truth of Vitani's actual death, _are we not!_"

The silence fell through the pride. Kovu was quick to realise the truth. For a brief moment, he didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it, it was simply impossible. But it was only as the whispers and confusion scuttled through the air did his jaw drop in apprehension. His emotions swirled through his mind, fear, desperation, anger, all centred in the breaking heart of the strong lion. He went numb for a brief moment, eventually feeling his mixed emotions exploding into a white, burning, red hot _hatred_ for his adoptive nephew. Growling lowly to himself, Kiara was forced to hold him back from unleashing the vicious lion desperate to materialize.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**UMM... ^^; hello. Remember me? I was writing this fic many moons ago. Sorry for the loooooooong hold up. What with me having jack all to do its tiring! **

**So yah, another chapter split in two because it got too long. Awesome. I actually finished this some time ago, but I just have no balls and I thought you guys would be mad at me XD **

**But yah. Now here's something I never do; I say go review! Because I love you all so very much *creepy smile* **


	19. Chapter XIX: End Of The Line Part II

**Chapter XIX**

"You. You _monster..._" Kovu rumbled. "You little _fucking monster._"

The colossal hatred towards Kamba was growing immensely strong. Kovu had never felt so tense and frustrated in his entire life; more so than the incident with Nala. He wanted to rip the charcoal lion to tiny shreds and feel his blood trickle down his paws and muzzle. He wanted to be so _violent _at that very moment in time it was almost unbearable. His heart was crumbling at the thought that he never needed to feel guilty for any of the incident that happened those years ago.

"And now I say to you, pipsqueak." Kamba growled to Nira. "Don't you even think about it..."

"Why shouldn't I?" Nira retorted, remembering the force Kamba used on Shemba to own up to the truth earlier. This could have the possibility to work against the lion. "They have a right to know..."

Kamba knew exactly what the brown lion was doing to him. He, however, wasn't prepared to allow it in his way, no matter how much it shocked him to hear it from the different perspective.

"They don't…need to know." Kamba found himself saying with a swallow. Nira's muzzle turned up into a dark grin, knowing his words were able to devour the minimal emotional strength he had.

"Oh, I think they do. Don't you, Kamba?"

"It's, not- it's not imp- it's not fucking important!"

"Oh! It's not important that Vitani was _murdered? _It's not important that _you _are responsible for the murder of Vitani?"

Kovu found it harder not to roar and attack the petty lion in front of him. He wanted to do as much damage as possible to the little cub he thought he was.

"That's right, Kamba? Isn't it? Aren't you the amazing arsonist who went and started the dammed fire in the outlands? Aren't you the one who destroyed your step mom? Eh, Kamba?"

"Shut. Up." Kamba snarled.

"Admit. To what. You did."

"_I told you to shut up!_"

"_TELL THEM THE TRUTH!"_

Once again, the dead silence was waving and proceeding around, stopping all of them dead in their tracks. Nira's roar echoed throughout the entire pridelands. It could be heard from miles on end. Nira's eyes were moistening from his yell, his breathing became heavy, his power growing ever so slowly.

"The truth? What is a truth, nowadays, Nira?" Kamba started. "A truth is a lie. A truth is just another big lie. Why do you think Simba _lied _to Kiara so often? Because it's all just more _lies!_The world is a lie! Nothing is truthful! No one can see the reality of the situation! It's all, just one big, collective..."

"_TELL THEM THE TRUTH RIGHT NOW!_" Nira screamed yet again.

"Alright! Alright, you want your truth? I think everyone knows but, let's just share. Let's all share secrets like one big happy family! _I _am responsible for Vitani's murder!"

Kovu was forced by his instinct to roar at the very top of his tether. He could feel his lungs forcing out the air inside to this roar. It was one hell of a magnificent roar. It was a roar of final decisions. If he wasn't to be held back his violent side could break open and unleash its full wrath. Simba and Kiara were quick to dash back and pull him as tightly as they could, barely preventing him from attacking.

"That's right…" The brown lion conflicting to the guilty exclaimed through a vicious growl, "_You _did it. That little fire of yours didn't go unnoticed."

"Keep talking, Nira," The charcoal furred lion snarled equally as viciously. "And I will be forced to _kill _you…"

"…and send me to hell, just like you did with old Vitani, no?"

"If that's what you want, perhaps…"

The stand-off went dead. The hung silence, only to be broken by deadly growls, unsheathing of claws and lowering of stances, was stupefying. Never in their life had tensions like this been drawn from the very corners of their minds; each lion in the stand-off, both waiting for the other to attack. It was going to happen. They both knew it, both with the same murderous, envious glimmer in each blink of an eye. Only a single movement would trigger the first pounce. It was going to be so easy for Kamba. This is what he had trained himself for, this is what he needed.

Shemba was sat to the side. Her found fear for her younger brother taking control of every action made. Her fear mostly for the safety of her mate; though his bravery may have been a good thing there was no way any of this was ever going to end well. Never.

"And do you know how they'll remember you, pipsqueak?" Kamba growled. "They'll remember you as the weak lion with a girl's name!"

Nira released his full power by launching himself directly onto the lion king. Kamba could only chuckle and growl, he knew Nira's decision to attack was giving him the chance to tear him limb from limb and the best part; in front of his puny family.

The very minute Kovu glanced at his son's attack to his adoptive cousin, he ceased growling, lifted from his pouncing stance and allowed his jaw to drop freely in complete surprise. If he was to intervene and protect his son then he would risk the lionesses from _his _side speeding off to the outlands and killing Nala and the cubs however if he didn't his son would be soon to meet his bloody demise.

"_No!_" Shemba screamed just as Nira landed directly onto Kamba, slashing away before being thrown back with a kick to the jaw. The two teens circled, keeping equal distance before Kamba ripped away at Nira's face. The brown lion was blinded; all he could feel was the constant vicious slashes to his face. He couldn't attack back. His paws flailed about, eventually smashing Kamba around the face and throwing him back. Giving Nira a chance to breathe and shake his head before slapping Kamba's face a few times over. No matter how much effort and determination Nira put into his attack, his strength still just wasn't enough.

Kamba tackled Nira by the waist to the grass, overpowering him from the extra ounce of strength he owned, ripping away yet again at his opponents face. He kept his paws pinned down, preventing Nira from actually being able to counter attack. By the time he was able to free his paws, it was far, far too late. Nira was incapable of movement. No matter how much he attempted to move, he just couldn't.

Shemba gawked at her mates body lying powerless in the grass. Her heart was in her mouth; watching her younger brother almost kill the only lion she had ever loved.

"_N-Nira!_" She cried out in agony, unable to see what else to do. She began to pace towards the fight in attempt to cease it.

"Shemba! Get back!" Kiara screamed.

"Hah. Hear that?" Kamba snarled into Nira's ear. "That's the last thing you're ever going to hear…"

"Get off of me…" Nira wheezed. His heart beat viciously almost pounding directly out of his chest.

"Not until you _die." _Kamba glided his paw across his enemies throat, claw extended before gradually bracing his paw high to destroy the life of the lion beneath him. _"_Not until you die like the_ scrawny failure _that you are…"

Before Kamba could slit the throat of his opponent, he was shoved to the floor by Shemba. She screeched in fright but bringing the tussle between the lions to an end. While She struggled to desperately save her mate, and as she attempted to pull her brother away from him, Kamba wrapped his hindleg tightly around the base of Nira's neck, rendering the lion incapable of breathing. Nira's eyes dilated. A rapid choke of surprise exploded from the lion, feeling the pressure of his windpipe twisting and clicking from Kamba's struggle to release the grip of his sister and crush his enemy.

"Let go!" Shemba cried. "Let go of his neck! Please!"

"Never…" Kamba seethed.

"Nira!" Kiara screeched.

The son to the former prince felt any trapped oxygen swirling around his lungs, slowly die out; his choking and breathing becoming quicker and shorter, his paws struggling to free Kamba's leg from strangling him. He flinched fiercely, jolting to the right and still doing no use to free himself. He felt his body weakening, his paws loosening, his muzzle dropping, his eyes watering, his nose trembling from ceasing breathing…

With any power or strength she had left, Shemba hurled Kamba off of Nira, sending him rolling over and smashing into the side of Pride Rock. He lay for a second, groaning and grumbling to himself, until he felt a large and excruciating smack to the face from his adoptive uncle, causing him to roar highly loudly.

"Don't touch my family." Kovu growled.

"Nira!" Shemba screeched. "Nira, wake up!"

His body lay motionless. His head bobbled from Shemba's desperate nuzzles and licks, just wishing he would stand. Kiara trailed over to Nira, pawed away at his face, unable to see what else to do, and licked the side of her son's cheek. Nothing. Seconds later, an abrupt cough escaped him.

"Shemba…" He squeaked.

"Nira!"

"Shemba…run. Get out of here. Save yourselves."

His head flinched ever so lightly, flopping to the floor almost immediately and remaining deadly still. He lay next to Shemba, paw atop his mates and nose pressed to the cold night's floor. Shemba knew not what else to do other than stare to the ground and remain silent. She leaned down and tenderly caressed her lovers muzzle with a slow and warm lick to the cheek before bursting into tears and crashing to the floor next to him.

Kamba stared the lion above him, before smashing him out of the way. He surveyed the destruction he had caused and was quick to depart out. Running up the ramp to the cavern of Pride Rock he felt a light slash to his back legs, not actually occurring to him that Simba would follow straight after him.

_Oh, this is getting good. _He cackled internally. How he couldn't wait to fight the lion right behind him. His adrenaline pumped through his strong bones and his murderous side showed clearly and aggressively. This just wasn't enough. He needed much more. Much, much more.

The lions came to a jolting halt before Kamba had a chance to scamper into Pride Rock. The charcoal furred lion reversed around to stare at his adoptive grandfather; nostrils flared and teeth bared, preparing to attack the younger lion. The dark smirk spread across his face bubbled another wave of anger into the golden furred lion.

"We meet again." Kamba chuckled darkly.

"It would appear so." Simba growled. His snarl slid through his teeth if it had been trying to escape all night. Kamba began to pad around the larger male, claws clicking every step took and growl slipping from his muzzle each time he exhaled.

"You know," Kamba snarled. "You've always fascinated me, Simba, I must admit. Clearly you were clueless when you returned to the Pridelands the _first _time."

"I suggest you stop talking. I might be tempted to step over there and tear your front legs off."

"Ha! You make me laugh. I believe I was the one who just proved they were the stronger one!"

"_Trying to kill someone doesn't determine strength!_"

"You must be senile. If you can't kill what kind of lion are you?"

Simba entered the direction of Kamba's movements and began to speed up the circling. He was more than prepared to kill this lion with a single claw. It was an easy kill to do. He remained silent after the charcoal furred lions previous remark and remained fully attended on the situation. One slip of the mind and it was all over in the blink of an eye.

"I am a lion that knows his place." Simba began. "I'm one that knows if I can't have something then so be it."

"Aren't you the one who _also _killed Scar for something you couldn't have…?"

"He deserved to die."

"Just as much as _you _do, Simba. Just as much as you do."

Simba hurried the circling by growling louder and pacing more and more. His urge to kill was intensifying. Kamba grinned sinisterly and abruptly walked out of the circle, flicking his tail at the former king in the process. Simba grew yet more furious and raced up to the charcoal furred lion, swiftly smashing his backside to the floor.

"Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Simba exploded. "Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I simply think I'm the king, and you are not." Kamba retorted; lifting himself off the floor and facing the golden lion with a scanty scowl dressed through his muzzle.

"You have much to learn before you could even consider calling yourself that."

"I thought you _knew _your place, Simba? I thought the law stated that whoever defeats the king takes his place?"

"You used an unfair attack. It also states in the law that that's an _unacceptable _form of violence.

"Ooh, violence. I love a good old fight! Don't you, _king Simba?_"

"Don't tempt me, Kamba."

Simba lowered into a pouncing stance in warning. He was more than prepared to tear the lion before him into several pieces.

"I wouldn't get so comfortable, Simba. You aint going to be here much longer…"

"I was gonna let you off easy, you know that? I'm far less inclined to."

"Oh, I quiver in my little paw-boots!"

The charcoal furred lion flipped around once more showing his hindquarters to the older lion, triggering something to startle even the lions below them:

"_I SAID DON'T TURN YOUR BACK ON ME!_"

Simba lost every reason and motive left to cease fighting and launched himself onto the younger lion. He had lost any kind of respect he had, any other reasons to attack, _everything. _ It was hate; murderous hate. He wanted to tear him apart.

Once Kamba felt the much older lion pounce onto him it triggered a loud and painful yelp which echoed through the empty cavern. He struggled to counter attack from Simba's whacks and slaps and began to find himself frightened of the golden lion. He eventually lifted his paw and raked his sharp claws across the lions face, pushing him away and taking him aback. This lion wasn't going to stop Kamba. No one could. This was what he needed to do.

Simba shook his head abruptly and continued to growl and snarl at the charcoal lion; this was going to be it. Kamba counter–attacked and wrapped his paws over Simba's face, biting and gnawing away at his throat attempting to bleed him to death. It was no use. Simba simply dragged the lion to the floor and began to make vicious circles around him.

"See what happens when you question my authority?" Simba chuckled.

"I'm just getting warmed up." Kamba snarled before launching back up and dashing across to the ramp. "I want to see how good you are at fighting Simba. Why don't we see, eh?"

Kamba sped up the crumbling, weak ramp and pounced onto the top of Pride Rock. He let out a devious cackle and before the former king could race after him, he nudged the ramp, causing it to groan and tremble. Simba's eyes dilated and he stammered back before the large ramp began to collapse. Rubble and rock was sprayed in every direction, tiny pieces of rubble rained down on Simba. Clueless as to what to do, he instantly ducked and hid away in his paws while the rubble collapsed into a large, dusty rock mountain.

Simba sneezed loudly and lifted his head back up to see the charcoal lion staring down at him. He continued his growls and, without seeing what else to do, began to climb the fresh, unstable rubble.

"Don't bother, Simba!" Kamba cackled down. "You're only coming to die!"

"I'll teach you some fucking manners!" Simba snarled back up.

"Again, my little paw-boots are quivering off!"

Simba kicked and clawed his way up the rubble, his one soul motive was to destroy the lion above. He could feel himself weakening; the amount of energy he had used over the past day was phenomenal. He was so tired, hungry, but they had to be subsided for the safe return to his lands. He was the rightful king. He fought for these lands countlessly. He was in the bloodline. He had to fulfil his duty from his father. It had to be done.

Kamba was high on adrenaline. His paws were buzzing; his heartbeat was pumping faster than ever before. The charcoal furred lion couldn't wait for his adoptive grandfather to counter attack him; it would be most fun watching him squirm beneath him. He watched every step he took, hoping that he would at least slip off and fall to his doom. Or perhaps not, it would take the excitement out of watching the life slither out of his eyes and destroying the lions measly existence.

Simba's hindleg slipped accidently causing him to lose balance slightly. He took a short break; out of breath and tired. This couldn't go on, it had to end soon. All he wanted to do was curl up with his mate. Alas, he had to progress. Eventually reaching the top, he wheezed monotonously. Lifting his head and regaining his strength. Once he had caught his breath he began to make circles around the charcoal furred lion briefly before his attack.

"Well, well. You're not shy to a situation like this, are you, King Simba?" Kamba grinned deviously.

"That's correct. However, last time, I won. Much like I plan to _now_." Simba retorted.

"Is that so? What makes you a tough lion, huh, King? Why do you get to act brave when clearly it's obvious what frightens you?"

"Last time I checked, I never proclaimed I was tough. And everyone is afraid of something; even _you, _Kamba."

"I bet you can't guess what it is."

"I have a pretty good guess."

Without any more hesitations, Simba pounced to his adoptive grandson and began to continue slashing and hitting away at his face. Kamba didn't roar this time, instead pushed the heavy lion away and began a vicious brawl, starting with a slash to the stomach, followed by a slit across the eye and a bite to the nape of the neck. No matter how strong Simba felt, he was clearly no match for the younger lion, becoming quickly disorientated and finding it difficult to counter attack. He eventually smacked Kamba around the head and, gaining control, slashed at his ear so hard his claw ripped through the tip of it. The moment of pain Kamba felt was fathomless however he couldn't let that get in the way of his destruction of this lion. He roared at the top of his voice before continuing to attack, head and mane becoming drenched in his own blood and dripping to the floor.

Simba couldn't last much longer. His exhaustion was growing far quicker than he had hoped, eventually giving Kamba the upper hand and giving him a chance to knock him to the floor and pin him down. The golden lion struggled underneath but it was no use; he was trapped underneath him. Kamba's ear was completely drenched in his own blood, his nostrils grew and shrunk from his sheer anger and his eyes twitched from the murderous sense he felt.

"You've proven yourself far weaker than I thought." Kamba cackled.

"Get off of me…" Simba groaned weakly.

"Never. You think begging for mercy will help?"

"I'm asking you to get off so I can _kill_ you…"

"I'll do it first."

Kamba raised his paw high in the air. Once he felt a strain on his front leg, he allowed it to sit above his head, claws extended, paw shaking from pure adrenaline pumping through his veins. Simba growled upwards, but inside he could feel a sudden alarm bell exploding with fear. He couldn't help but worry that this was going to be the end.

"G-go on th-then, tough guy." He stuttered.

"Haha! I found your fear, Simba. _Death._"

"I don't believe you'll do it."

"Well, I'm going to prove you wrong."

Before Kamba could swing his paw down, he felt a sudden pain in his stomach that immediately pulled him back from doing what he needed to do. His exhaled loudly and began to sweat slightly, but he knew he had to do it.

"Come on, Kamba, do it…" He whispered to himself.

_Do it, you fool. Do it! _A voice exploded in his head. He kept his eyes shut and swallowed deeply, pausing once more keeping his paw above his head.

"Just do it."

"If you think you're so tough, why don't you do it, Kamba?" Simba taunted.

"Don't fucking tempt me."

"Come on tough guy!"

"Shut up!"

"_Make your step mom proud!_"

"_FUCK YOU!_"

Kamba finally swung his paw down, the force he put into it was overwhelming. Simba's eyes quickly dilated and followed the paw right the way down. The younger lion's claws sliced through Simba's throat with ease and the deed was over in seconds. Simba felt himself go numb, all of the feelings in his legs and entire body whizzed straight to his neck and exploded in a huge throb of pain. It was pure pain; it was the most pain he had ever felt in his entire life. It wasn't long before blood burst from his throat, spraying onto Kamba's face and draining slowly; creating a pool.

Kamba hopped off of the squirming golden lion, cackled loudly and turned back round to look at his magnificent work.

"Don't you _ever _associate me with that _bitch _ever again!" He boomed loudly while Simba attempted to stop the blood spewing constantly from his neck and squirmed around in his own blood. There was nothing he could say; this was it. His life was coming to an end. Kamba decided to injure the lion further and with a sweep blinded him in the left eye causing more loss of blood. He was now literally covered in his own fluids and finding it ever so hard to breathe. He was barely able to see the charcoal furred lion through his only working and blood-soaked eye.

"You - little - bastard -" Simba wheezed almost lifelessly.

"You are one _pathetic _little king, you know that?" Kamba spat viciously into his face before whispering; "And do you know what? I am going to humiliate you even further when you're dead. You'll be known as that little pathetic king who couldn't look after himself. You're going to be known as that lion who sleeked way too much confidence in his _filthy weak _father. _Your filthy, weak father._"

"Leave – my father – out of this."

"You've had a good long life, Simba. It's time to say goodbye."

"Kamba-"

He was unable to finish his sentence. Kamba nudged the lion over to the edge of Pride Rock, before slipping him over the side. Simba watched his blood from his neck fly upwards and watched Kamba become smaller and smaller. This was it. The end of his life was near. He would hope it was going to be quick and painless, but he knew it wasn't going to be. He was going to have a slow and very painful death. It was just a strong hunch he had. What else was there to say?

()0()0()

Kiara glanced over briefly from her son to see her father falling to his death. She stood from mourning her potential son's death to stare and watch her father fall silently. With an instant she released a large blood curdling scream at the top of her high voice, a scream that rang in the ears of even Kamba. She watched him fall, time stopped. He was inches from the floor. This was it.

Simba first felt the pain break through his back as he smashed into the floor; before his spine broke into two. The pain then forced itself into his ribs and instantly they shattered like flimsy glass. His body bounced slightly to where he lay on his side, bruised, bleeding, broken and hanging on to the end of his life. For a moment, he lay there, motionless and soaked. His eyes watered slightly. He could see his lands through his working eye, blurry and wobbling from his eye flickering; begging to close and end the sheer pain he felt.

Kiara pelted over to her father and pawed at him lightly, flipping him over to inspect the damage. She knew there was nothing she could do. That was it. He was going to die.

"F-father?" She whispered. No response. "Daddy? Dad?"

"Kiara…" Simba choked.

"Dad!"

"Kiara, look at me."

She flipped him over to stare into his almost lifeless eyes. He struggled to say anything. He was completely lost for words as well as losing his life. He stared at his daughter. He just wanted to look at her until his life was stolen away.

"_Kill him._"

His body became cold. His eyes closed, Simba's life came to an end.

"I-I did it, haha! I won! I fucking won!" Kamba yelped, one he had returned to the lower summit to stare at his destruction. He watched as Shemba mourned Nira, and Kiara mourned Simba. He let out a devious cackle, a cackle quite like no other. He had done it.

"Nira…" Shemba wept. "Nira, wake up. Please. I love you."

"Shemba," Kovu snivelled. "It might be it-"

"No! He can still hear me, you can still hear me, can't you Nira?"

"Shemba…" a sudden groan from the brown furred lion startled Kovu. He stepped back slightly but his muzzle swept up in delight and relief. His son was alive.

He allowed Shemba to help Nira up and padded over to a broken Kiara, crying softly over her father's body. He went to comfort her but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me!" She screamed. She couldn't bear it. Her emotions were quick to turn into fury and rage. The same emotion Simba had felt while battling Kamba flew straight into his daughter.

"I am going to kill him." She seethed. Her limit had been reached. She was going to murder him. As she wiped her tears, she sped up onto Pride Rock, leaving Kovu at the bottom with Simba. Once Kiara reached the lower summit her first move was a blow to Kamba's face.

"_Who the fuck do you think you are?" _She exploded.

"I'm king, Kiara." Kamba groaned.

"You know something, I would murder you, you little fuckwit, but I'm not stooping to your level."

"Haha! _Murder me, Kiara! I'd love to see you try!"_

Kamba swiped at Kiara's forelegs and attempted to pull her to the floor but she flinched back and as Kamba rose from the floor she felt her fear return straight back to her.

"_Get out of the Pridelands, bitch."_ He seethed. The broken Kiara, without any other motive than fear, followed his orders and began to run back down. Kovu raced after her followed by Nira and Shemba. They attempted to stop her and console her but it was no use. Eventually she found herself collapsing and bursting into a wave of endless tears.

"Kiara!" Kovu yelled after her. Once he caught up he softly and very gently nuzzled his mate in comfort. She accepted and cried into Kovu's large mane. She couldn't see what else to do. Nothing she could do would ever make this situation better. Any faith she had had was gone.

"Nira…" Shemba whispered. "What-what are we gonna do?"

Nira replied with a gentle nuzzle. "I don't know. I don't know, Shemba."

The four lions remained in their nuzzles. The night was over. The life of the eldest was over. An explosion of hate had ripped through them all.

Kamba stared at the pridelanders from the tip of the lower summit. He smiled darkly and knew that his handywork had all paied off. He then stared down at the corpse of Simba; his prize of the night.

"Are you proud of me, Scar?"

* * *

**ARGH! I'm actually so sorry. Two months on...AGAIN! Whooops. Moving on to more serious matters:**

**AMG U KILD TEH SIMBUH BAW BAW BAW!**

**Yes, I did. Before you get angry at me, his death is relatively important, as was Vitani's, as was Zazu's etc. I don't just murder chars! ..much!**

**Now, go and review! I want to know your opinion on the death of Simba C: plus, I'm an attention whore. XD joke, but review please my pretties...? .**

**TBH, I'm just glad I FINALLY got this chapter done, its taken me bloody four months! FINALLY. C:**


	20. Chapter XX: The Opening of Wounds

Kamba lifted his left paw to eradicate the buds of fluid forming underneath his frizzed mane. Tonight had been a painfully demanding evening; what with the destruction of the enemy"s strongest. He almost felt the slightest bit sorry for his weak and dismal opponents. So wrapped up in their little family world, unable to see what a cruel joke the world clearly was.

As his paw rubbed abstemiously across the side of his cheek a knife of pain sliced itself onto his face. With a seethe, he proceeded to wipe his paw across, removing it from his face to find a large stain of blood wiped clean across.

_Damn_, He scoffed internally_, Kiara has some strength in her to hit like that._

He proceeded to clean his face, using his tongue and right paw to gently lick the blood stains off, only becoming yet more and more viciously painful each time his moist paw scrubbed the wound. As he stopped, he felt a much softer, gentler touch to his face proceed to wipe. As his startle flipped him round, he was most surprised to find Jeshi clearing the blood off of him.

"Does that hurt?" She attempted to whisper but choked instead with a croaky voice.

"No, no you're good." Kamba replied with a gentle smile; the most hostile he had been all night.

"I saw her hit you, and it looks pretty bad. Just don't-"

"No offense, Jesh, but I'd rather see her _dead_ than just ignore her."

The abrupt dark undertone in his voice implicated the frustration that his family remained alive. Made clear to Jeshi almost immediately, she removed her paw from the side of his face, lowering her ears and staring at the ground.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I _won_. That's enough of a reward, wouldn't you agree?"

His capricious behaviour was dazing but it wasn't to be looked much into. She understood his reasoning and that was a good enough excuse for her.

"I-I really can't believe it," Kamba continued in his lighter tone. "It's done. I'll never have to see that orange fool anymore."

"Do you think they'll fight back? Like, soon?"

"Perhaps. I'm hoping they'll wise up and join the line to die but, hey, you can't expect everything from lesser minds."

_He's so arrogant... so, handsome_...

She shook her head and licked her paw, cautiously returning it back to clean the mangled side of Kamba's face. The lion king shut his eyes and allowed the lioness to freshen him up; freshening which soon turned into a gentle stroke. They kept silent as a brisk wind crashed into their faces. Once Jeshi removed her paw from his face, she stared at the lion's open cheek which revealed scratches that weren't too deep and would heal up alright. Once the abrupt wind came to a slow stop, Kamba's eyes slithered open and his head threw down to stare at the rocky floor below him. A slow, toothy but devious grin found itself slicing onto his face with a gentle growl to match. He had quite an idea, indeed.

"I have a little proposition for you." Kamba sniggered, crinkling his nose while thinking of a glorious plan he had in mind.

"O-oh?" Jeshi stammered with a hint of fright in her voice. She wasn't quite sure why; he frightened the living daylights out of her sometimes. She continued to listen as his cut grin slithered wider. If he grinned harder his jaw would break in two.

"I fancy a bit of late night hunting, wouldn't you agree?"

"I-I guess It's an okay night to go?"

"Heh, you see, the thing I want you to hun-"

"You expect _me_ to go?!"

Jeshi's snap wielded a vicious silence between the two, and she lowered her ears once again. Fear. Lots of it. Kamba remained silent for a few brief moments. He felt a slither of emotion centre him, only causing him to feel intensely vicious. Jeshi attempted not to make a sound; angering more would be bad.

"I want you to..."

"...catch them?"

"Wait - not just..."

"Do you want me to bring them alive, "cause, I can bring them as dead as the day if you like." Jeshi couldn't control herself, but she knew he was going to eventually explode.

"Shut up, I -"

"I'll just slaughter them all and-"

"Jeshi, shut up."

"And-"

"_SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!"_

Jeshi, through immediate startle, swept back with her tail between her legs and her ears so low they could cover her eyes. Cowering and lowering her stance, she edged back further in case he was tempted to injure her. Why she was unable to stop herself was far beyond her; she was never nervous around anyone, not even predators or attackers. Why was she behaving so strangely? It wasn't like he was special.

Kamba seethed in frustration. If it wasn't enough she had the audacity to deny him, now she wasn't letting him finish? Still, no matter, he knew better than to overreact to petty situations. His claws extended and he began to claw at the floor, releasing the tension in his paws and once finished using his other to massage his head. Not anger, not twice in one night. He flipped round to look at a fearful dusty furred lioness with a pitiful attempt at an empathetic smile.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. Jeshi raised her stance, feeling less threatened, but the smile slapped across him was just plain creepy.

"N-no, it was my fault." Jeshi stuttered, lifting up higher and meeting gazes with the newly appointed king.

"Just go and kill them. Just get rid of them and end it so it's just done."

"Wouldn't you rather take their lives?"

"As m- as tempting, mmm- no. Set yourself a challenge. See how quick you can kill them."

"...right. Well, okay then."

The two shared a prolonged, gentle stare in which their muzzles turned up natural smiles, something they hadn't been able to pull all night. Kamba slipped away into Pride Rock to lay his head to rest. What an evening he'd had. He checked to see if his muzzle or face was still bleeding and, once he was sure it wasn't, slumped himself to the rocky floor of his _new_ home and stared out at the purpling sky. No use in sleeping now. He watched Jeshi hop off of Pride Rock to destroy the remainder of his enemies and make his life even easier than it already was. Easier than expected, but then again, persistence wasn't a foreign trait in their family. Perhaps he could get some fun out of their next pathetic attempts of retaliation.

* * *

Nothing but a cold, unforgiving silence loomed the lions marching in single file to their own version of hell. Kiara was fully aware the death of her father was going to be inevitable, but had she'd expected it to be so sudden the shock of the night may not have punched her so hard. Behind her, a lost in thought Kovu, his eyes were glistening along the moonlight sky and not a sound from his lips, just the gentle breaths exhaling from his nose.

Behind him, a shaken Shemba, with a soft, endless shiver rolling around her fur. Nothing to say, and nothing to do. Her brother wanted to kill her, and the fact he could actually do it frightened her more than the entire ordeal; clearly, not quite how she intended the situation to end up. His filthy words spinning in her mind, how could he consider becoming so cold blooded? Shemba did not want to remember anything else at this point, she'd been through enough, and only tonight had she felt as empty as she did.

Finally, Nira, tailing on behind, a slight limp in his step and a face that was as vacant as the air. He was weak, he knew it. There was no arguing over the lack of strength and tonight hit it home. How could he ever survive as a rogue if he couldn't even handle one measly fight? His throat still ached from Kamba's thighs clenching it and his eyes dripped tears. Bloodshot and red rings bigger than the pupils themselves. He had never felt so stupid.

As the sight of Pride Rock escaped the view, the hopes of the carnivores slipped away with it. Sure, they'd have to get over it eventually, but it was not going to be easy to strategize. A huff burst from Kovu, startling the broken Princess ahead of him. She turned back, with eyes as dull as ever. He smiled as honestly as he could to her, causing her to stop dead. She flopped to the floor and allowed sobs to release themselves into the air. The stop caused a reaction of bumps into Kovu, Shemba followed by Nira. Kovu signalled them to remain silent and he gently pawed his way over to his mate, sending a soft nuzzle into her direction. Nira and Shemba did nothing but watch; right now, Shemba was in no frame of mind to even think about the lion next to her. A slight part of her didn't even care about him, but she couldn't admit that to even herself.

Along the tall grass slithered a dusty fur coat, golden eyes watching every move of the four lions. She was ready to kill. She had it in her blood; she was trained to do this. She knew she was a ruthless killer and she couldn't wait to taste their sweet, satisfying blood smothered along her muzzle. Crouching lower, Jeshi created a very slight rustling noise into the grass, not stirring the lions ahead. Fools, they may have looked like they've just been waved with a bad mood, but they were genuinely stupid for not reacting. She was sure they'd have heard something as loud as that.

No matter, she didn't care. And she never would. A toothy smile formed along her muzzle before turning into a ruthless growl.

Kovu was well aware they were no longer alone. He shot himself up from his mates nuzzle, pricked his ears as high as they would go and snarled in the direction of the waving grass. It was almost as if a sign was pointing down.

"Kamba." He growled. "You've done quite enough tonight."

Jeshi giggled to herself_. Of course,_ it wouldn't be her to commit the crime.

"I'm ever so sorry," she spoke. "You may have your lions crossed."

Kovu was not afraid to hold back. Well aware of whom he was dealing with, he padded slyly towards her direction and fell snout-to-snout with her, creating a dark smile of his own and startling the life out of the dusty lioness. She yelped and launched herself back, breathing heavily and her paw to her heart.

Kovu chuckled. "So sorry to ruin the show, but I think you'll find you're going the wrong way."

"Shut it." She snapped. "I'm here for a reason."

"I know. And I also know your reason. Because that stupid cub can't come down here and finish the job."

While she found his comments aggravating beyond belief, Jeshi almost agreed with him.

"Whatever. I am-"

Her words were cut short. The brown lion was launching himself onto her, a violent scream of surprise escaped the lioness. Nira and Shemba gasped at Kovu's abrupt attack. Kiara was watching, but at this point she really didn't care

"Now, look," Kovu snarled down to her. "I think you should forget attacking us. Do you know why? Because if you touch any of them, I am going to rip you apart. I will personally tear your head off and hand deliver it to the _king_ personally. Do you understand me?"

"Heh, you certainly know how to speak. Of course, actions speak louder than words, don't they, Kovu?"

His paw, now unsheathed with his unforgiving claws, placed itself onto Jeshi's throat. "Oh, don't worry. I'm quite happy to finish this. I'm well aware of my ability and I know that when I promise something, I am going to live up to it. So I suggest you back down now, run back to your precious little boyfriend and avoid certain death."

"Such arrogant words for such a silly little lion."

"I will give you to the count of three. Once I pass three, I will not hold back." He pushed harder into her throat, bending down to whisper in her ear. "And trust me, I haven't tasted lion blood in a long time. Sometimes it's good to get cravings for it. Wouldn't you agree?"

"_Dad_!" Nira yelped. Kovu did not respond, he was ready and roaring to go. Jeshi stared up at him, preparing for him to start counting and feeling a genuine burning sensation of fear. She must not back down at this point; what would she tell Kamba? No, she was prepared.

"...One..."

The burning fear continued to fill her system. Her dark eyes, full of hatred and anger, slowly softened.

"...Two..."

Jeshi felt herself become terrified. She usually would have been able to take on a lion like Kovu, but tonight had been different. Seeing his capabilities and ruthlessness burning through his eyes was too much for her to handle. With a soft squeak, she whispered; "Get off me."

"Pardon?" Kovu growled.

"Get off me." She said equally as quietly. Without hesitation, Kovu knew his point had been made, and he took his paw from her throat, jumping off and stepping away, sitting himself down and snarling to himself. His forearms clenched hard, his teeth grind together, and a high feeling of resentment lit through him.

Jeshi scrambled to her paws, dusted herself and thought for a moment. Stroking her neck, she knew that it wasn't exactly fair, but who played fair during a war? In an attempt to fight back, she roared and swung her paw to Kovu's direction, only to be batted to the floor by his own slap to the face. When she hit the ground, it was unbearable. A huge crack exploded from her body and she lay there motionless for a moment.

Kovu exhaled quickly, anger had been released from his body like never before. He felt relief; it was good to get a kick onto an enemy. He chuckled with a dark grin and nudged her ever so gently.

"Get up." he ordered. Jeshi remained on the ground. She felt a grinding pain throughout her head, the shock of it all sent a lot more hurt to it. How could she have been defeated by the likes of Kovu? Had she lost her touch? Surely not, she couldn't lose it at this stage of the game. Not yet, anyway. With a groan, she began to lift herself from the ground, Kovu's point made crystal clear to her. Licking her face clean, she stared into his direction and remained her daggered look onto him.

"Fine." She spat. "I'll think of something. This is certainly the last time I ever let you go."

"Hold on," Kovu smirked. "I don't think we're quite finished."

"N-no, we are." Nira chimed in. "L-let's just go back."

"Nira, adults are talking."

Nira gave a disgusted look to his father. Adults? What, did he think he was a cub? He certainly wasn't. Shemba stroked his back gently and he looked away with the same disgusted look spread on his face. _Adults are talking..._

"As I was saying, I have a little, what do you call it, proposition for you."

"The answer is already no. I am not working with a Pridelander." Jeshi snarled

"Hang on; I think it might benefit you, actually. It's no great loss on your part, really."

Her head cocked to the side, furrowed eyebrows and pursed lips. Was she actually interested? Hell, if it was easy on her part then why should she care? She _knew_ going against Kamba would be the last thing she wanted to do, but, seeing as she was already in enough trouble for not even attacking them, she figured she might as well.

"Go on..."

"Kiara," Kovu called, swivelling his head and looking down at his mate. "Take Nira and Shemba back. I have to do this alone."

Without hesitation, she nodded gently and lifted herself from the ground, planning her speech to Nala and how to break the news to the cubs. Nira and Shemba followed on behind, Nira's eyesight following his father as he walked away. He was completely dumbfounded, was he actually going to make a deal with her?

Kovu waited for the trio to be out of sight, turned back to the dusty lioness and grinned a small grin.

"You've always been a Pridelander, haven't you?" Kovu asked.

"I did what I did to survive." Jeshi replied in a slight snap

"Well, isn't that what we all do? You see, I only think you're fighting against us because you think you're superior to us. It's got nothing to do with Kamba, or the "legend of Scar," or anything to do with us. You have no grudge against us."

"You're lying."

"Well, you tell me. I'm not you. I'm only speaking from what I've observed, and clearly, there's something other than him. You think you're better than us."

"Where are you even going with this?"

"Well, since you think you're so better, then why fight on one team?"

Jeshi growled. "Why would I join your side?"

"Oh, please, if you ever asked to join us we'd kick you away so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. But all I'm asking is, you like to be ahead of things, right?"

She furrowed her eyebrows again. "W-what? Are you suggesting I fight against _and_with Kamba?"

"No. I'm asking of you to be a messenger lion as it were."

"So, you want me to snitch?"

"Call it what you like. I think messenger sounds more fitting."

Jeshi recoiled. She choked on her laughter and looked back to him, his expression still solid and his eyesight not moved from her. She knew he wasn't joking, but his proposition did gain a few laughs from her. Once she composed herself, she sat back in front of Kovu, more lounged and still chuckling slightly.

"You've got to be kidding me. You're serious?"

Kovu blinked in response.

"You want me, on my own accord, to give you heads up on Kamba's plans? There isn't enough bribery in the world."

Kovu shrugged. "I wasn't planning on bribing you."

"Oh, really? What are you going to do, magically change my mind?"

Without warning, Kovu grasped her by the throat and let her attempt to struggle away. He grunted at her and clamped tighter onto her throat. Jeshi attempted to scream, but the lack of air was making it impossible to do. She felt a cold shiver slither down her. Kovu unsheathed his longest claw and held it to her throat.

"I'm suggesting that if you _don't_," he snarled in her ear, "then you may find yourself in a rather disgusting end. Do you want that? Do you want to know what it's like to have your throat slit? Because that is exactly what I'll do. Do I really have to count again?"

"Once is enough." Jeshi choked, and shoved the enormous lion to the ground. In retort, she slammed her paw into Kovu's throat and laughed. "I ain't doin' this because I'm scared of you. I ain't even doing this because I think you have a chance of surviving, but, meet me outside the Outlands every sundown. But, I have my own terms."

Kovu kept a hard eye on the lioness. "Which are...?"

"I have total control over what I say."

"Okay."

"And, you agree never to enter the Pridelands again."

"That would render my proposition rather pointless, wouldn't it?"

"If you thought I was going to help you, clearly you do not know me very well."

"I promise nothing."

Jeshi let the lion free. She flicked her tail and turned her back to Kovu. She was not going to be dictated by him, and neither was she going to let down her guard. "Likewise."

Kovu stood, never taking his eye off of her. If he agreed, then what could she possibly do to stop him? He could still gain access and kill her once he had gotten what he needed. It wouldn't have been the first dishonest act he committed.

"Agreed."

* * *

Silence. It continued to hover over the lions. Kiara was torn; it was a choice between breaking it the hard way or the easy way. King's knew it wasn't going to be easy either way. How could she even think she was not dreaming at this moment? She had to break it to her mother that her own flesh and blood is no longer alive.

Nira kept a keen eye on Shemba. Without her saying anything, he was able to know what she was thinking. Her life was in ruins, and there was nothing anyone could say to make her feel better. Her own family had tried to kill her, and almost killed her mate. It was inevitable something was never going to be the same for her. Nira continued to pace his drowsy paws across the lands until they reached the log entrance, across the river and came to a stop after a few paces in. He held Shemba back a brief moment and attempted to speak.

"I think Mother needs to be alone for this." He suggested. Kiara said nothing and turned back to break the news to her own mother. Nira stepped up to Shemba and attempted to nuzzle her, but she pushed him away and returned to her own thoughts.

"Shems, I-I'm..."

"Don't." She exclaimed. "Don't even bother. There is nothing to say. My brother's a murderer."

"Look, I-"

She put her paw up, signalling him to stop speaking. "I saw it in his eyes from day one. The minute we arrived here, I could see his hate building up. The darkness had caught him. A-and if he's capable of that, what am I capable of? That's my own blood standing up there, cheering for his ruthless kill. What am I supposed to do? I can't turn my back on him, because He's my brother and I love him. But I couldn't do that."

"Had you considered joining his side?"

"For a bit, I did. And you know what? The thought of it was exciting. Getting what you want through force, not letting anyone stand in your way, doing whatever it takes. I loved it. I couldn't imagine anything better than being able to do that."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't kill anyone. The thought is nice, well, nice enough, but I'm not a killer. I'm not passionate enough to force what I want. So, I'm sat here with you guys, planning to kill my own blood family."

Nira sighed. "It might not have to come to that."

"You say that now, but what do you think will stop him? He certainly stopped at nothing tonight and I just...I- I don't want to think."

She rested her head onto Nira's shoulder and choked on her own tears for a short moment. The silence was interrupted abruptly by a scream that could shatter the eardrums of any lion. The scream was followed by wails and cries, begging Simba still to be alive.

"She's been told." Nira sighed.

They stood up to join the pride in mourning, their steps heavy and almost dragging their paws across the Outland's hard surface, the war only just beginning.

* * *

**So, 18 months ago, I declared this stories discontinuation. In those months, I have regretted that decision. I previously stated that I did not enjoy writing this anymore, and a part of me still doesn't, but I dislike the fact that it is not finished. This story is four years old in October this year and, as cliche as it sounds, it has been a part of my life the whole time. Its helped in developing my skills as a writer and helped me through a difficult time. With this in mind, I wouldn't say at all that updates are going to be, by any means, regular, but there may be some. I would like to see it finished in the future and the only way to do that is to just write it, so watch this space if you're reading it. **


End file.
